The Beginning To A Journey
by phoenixfire1995
Summary: Nero Hishiro has just graduated and has begun his Journey across the Unova Region with his best friend Hilda White. Together they face several challenges as well as meeting new friends, rivals, and of course, Pokemon!
1. Chapter I

Chapter I

I was sitting in my last class of the day in the last day of my Senior year. Every other Senior in my class was staring up at the clock as it slowly ticked away to the start of the rest of our lives.

Hurry up, hurry up, hurry up, I thought to myself.

A note then dropped down on my desk. I looked over to my neighbor, who watched me with her blue eyes. It was my friend and next door neighbor, Hilda White.

She was an admittedly pretty girl with a lot of spunk, though she had the tendency to be shy whenever I was around. She had long, brown hair that she always wore up in a high ponytail and beneath a baseball cap with a reddish pink brim and Pokéball logo. She was currently wearing the school uniform that was expected of all students at the Unova Academy. The uniform for girls consisted of a white button-up shirt, black tie, red and black pleated miniskirt, white stockings, and black shoes.

I picked up her note and read it silently to myself.

Dear Nero, are you ready for the rest of our lives, 3 Hilda, I read over the note in my head.

I grabbed my pencil for the first time all period and wrote my reply.

As ready as I'll ever be, Shorty, can't wait to pick my Starter Pokémon and begin my journey, I wrote.

I folded the paper up and passed it over to Hilda. She smiled once she saw how I replied and the bell finally rang dismissing us all from school; us Seniors for the last time.

My class piled out into the halls and it soon became a torrent of adolescents fighting to get out of the large building. I noticed Hilda being pushed around by larger students and a few impatient teachers, so I went to her rescue. I used my large frame to force my way into the waves of people and grabbed Hilda's outstretched hand. I pulled her up against me and held her. Her cheeks tinged with scarlet at being within such a close proximity of me.

"Hold on tight, Shorty," I said, kneeling down in front of her.

"Sure thing, Tally," Hilda responded, wrapping her arms and legs around me.

I lifted her up and carried her through the stampede of students.

Finally, we got out of the school and the crowd of kids dispersed in various directions. I stopped by a tree and Hilda hopped down off my back. She brushed the front of her skirt and smiled up at me.

"Thank you, kind sir," she said, bowing curtly before me.

"Anything for you, Madame," I responded, bowing over my arm.

We both shared a laugh.

"Nero! Hilda!" I heard a bubbly voice call over at us.

I turned and saw a blonde student running over to us. She had a green cap on her head and was wearing the more tomboyish-style of the girl's school uniform, which consisted of a t-shirt and khaki pants.

"Watch out Bianca, the roots…," I tried warning her, but she tripped over the roots I warned her about and collided with Hilda.

The two fell onto the ground.

"Bianca, you are such a klutz," Hilda groaned.

"I'm sorry," Bianca apologized immediately.

I helped both of them to their feet.

"Now where's Cheren?" I asked them.

"Right here, it's about time you three showed up," Cheren said from up in the tree above us.

Cheren had black hair that had some intricate flip on top and blue eyes. He always wore glasses and was wearing a blue jacket over his school-issued blazer.

"Showoff," I responded.

He simply dropped down and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"So, what are the plans for today, oh glorious leader, Nero?" Cheren asked.

"Correction, smartass," I responded.

"Still smarter than you," Cheren added.

"Boys, don't bicker, how about we go to the diner and order some malts," Bianca suggested, easing the rivalry Cheren and I had.

"Good idea, Bianca," Hilda agreed, eying me.

I nodded and the four of us walked to the diner down the street from Unova Academy. We walked into the diner and sat down at our booth. A waitress immediately walked up to us and smiled professionally.

"What can I get you four?" she asked.

"Four malts," I said.

"That it?" the waitress asked.

"Ooh, how about some mozzarella sticks and… and… and some chili cheese fries, and… and… and a triple bacon cheese burger," Hilda began rambling on as she looked through the menu.

I cleared my throat, getting her full attention.

"Do you have any money?" I asked her.

She shook her head and I looked back at the waitress.

"Just the malts, thank you," I said and the waitress walked away.

"Nero!" Hilda protested.

"Hey, I'm not your bank," I said.

"Nero!" Hilda protested.

"Just… stop," I said, following a sigh.

Hilda stuck out her lower lip, but I ignored her. Hilda then proceeded to kick me under the table.

"Quit it or I will drink your malt," I warned her.

"You wouldn't dare," Hilda responded, narrowing her eyes.

"Try me," I said as our malts were placed in front of us.

Hilda glanced at the malt in front of her and reached for it, but I caught her wrist. She looked at me, eyes widened in shock, and smiled nervously as her cheeks tinged with scarlet.

"Alright, I'll stop," she said.

I let go of her wrist and she took her malt. Cheren and Bianca looked at each other and just shook their heads. They knew I was just messing around because that's how I am, but that Hilda; however, has a major crush on me. I wasn't aware of this at the moment yet and Hilda lacked the courage to tell me.

We drank our malts for what might've been the last time as we were going to leave as soon as we were done with graduation. We each put our glasses down and I noticed immediately that Hilda had some whipped cream on her face.

"Hilda, you got some whipped cream on your face," I pointed out.

Hilda blushed and immediately wiped it off. Cheren, Bianca, and I chuckled at her expense.

"Shut up," she muttered.


	2. Chapter II

Chapter II

After our graduation ceremony, we went our separate ways so our parents could celebrate our accomplishments in whichever way they saw fit. For me, my mother took my little sister, Nixa, and I out to dinner at some fancy restaurant. Sadly, this required me to be wearing some fancy suit, which does not appeal to me whatsoever. Even worse is that I still haven't told my mother that I was going to be leaving the next morning to go on my journey. That should be fun. My mother was the kind of mother that stubbornly refused to let me go.

We sat at our table; Nixa and me sitting on one side, and our mother sitting on the other. Nixa was twelve-years old, but she was an impressionable twelve-year old and always looked up to me.

"I'm so proud of you, Nero," my mother said, reaching across the table to put her hand on mine.

"Thanks, Mom," I said with a mouth full of food.

"Nero, that is so gross!" Nixa complained.

I swallowed the food and grinned apologetically to my younger sister.

"Sorry Nix," I said.

"But, I do have a question," my mother went on.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"What do you plan on doing now?" my mother asked me.

I sighed and could feel Nixa staring down over at me with the brown eyes we shared.

"Well… I'm going on a Pokémon Journey," I responded.

My mother stared at me in shock.

"And… and you didn't think for one second to tell your mother?" she accused me.

"No, because I knew you'd get like this," I stated simply.

"But… but… but, why do you want to leave me and your baby sister?" my mother asked me, trying to guilt trip me into not going.

"I'm not a baby, Mom, and besides, when I graduate, I'm going to go on a Pokémon Journey too," Nixa revealed.

"So both my children plan on leaving me as soon as they can…?" my mother asked.

Alright. I had to admit that that guilt trip worked. My father had left my mother, Nixa, and me when Nixa was one and I was seven, so I understood why my mother was afraid of us leaving.

"Mom, listen right now. I will come back, I am not going to leave forever," I said.

She looked up at me.

"I promise," I said, covering her hand with my own.

"Same here, Mom," Nixa added.

"Thank you," my mother said, clearing her eyes with a napkin.

- Page Break -

Later that night, I was lying in my bed, too excited to sleep. I groaned and rolled over onto my side, looking out my bedroom window at the full moon illuminating the midnight blue night sky. I always thought it was funny how my hair was the same color as the night sky; almost black, but you can still see the hint of blue every now and again.

I sighed, still not able to get to sleep, and stood to my feet. I walked over to my window and opened it. A cool breeze swept over me from outside and it was relaxing.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Hilda asked me from her roof.

"Nope," I said, climbing out onto my roof.

I stood there and crossed my arms over my chest as Hilda jumped the gap between our houses.

She smiled and sat down at the edge of my roof. I sat down next to her and we lay down on my roof, staring at the moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked Hilda.

"Mmhmm," she responded.

"So, what Pokémon were you planning on picking tomorrow?" I asked Hilda.

"I don't know," Hilda sighed, turning over onto her side so she could be facing away from me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Nothing, just… I'm just a bit nervous is all," Hilda responded, looking back at me with a slight smile on her face.

"Hilda, what are you so nervous about?" I asked, turning over onto my side to face her.

"I just don't know what to do once I choose my Pokémon… I don't want to compete in the Unova League… I just want to hang out with my Pokémon," Hilda said.

"Then do that," I suggested.

She looked at me.

"Just befriend Pokémon and hang out with them," I said.

"But…," she tried to find an excuse.

"No buts big butt," I responded.

She narrowed her eyes at me and punched my arm, hard.

"Ow!" I protested.

"You deserved that!" Hilda snapped, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Jeez, that's what I get for helping?" I muttered.

"You'll get another one if you don't shut up," Hilda threatened, standing to her feet.

Suddenly a Pokémon swooped in and picked Hilda's hat off her head with its beak before flying off to the top of my house.

"Hey!" Hilda protested, running after the Pokémon.

"Who's that Pokémon?" I asked, trying to get a better look at it as Hilda tried getting nearer.

I recognized it immediately as a resident Murkrow that always hung out at my house and in my room occasionally.

Murkrow is a small bird Pokémon with black feathers. Murkrow's shaggy, feathery tail bears the resemblance of the end of a broom, and has a small, short, red rod-like beginning segment of it. Murkrow has a crooked, yellow beak that resembles a witch's nose, a feather-crest that resembles a witch's hat and semi-circular eyes with red pupils. Murkrow's neck seems thin in comparison to the size of the head it supports, with an extension of feathers on its neck like a collar. Murkrow has four toes on its yellow feet, three forward and one backward. I also noticed that it was a male Murkrow due to its larger feather crest.

"Give it back!" Hilda demanded the Murkrow, holding her hand out in front of her.

"Mur! Murkrow! Mur!" Murkrow cawed, pecking Hilda's hand before flying off with her hat back over to me.

He landed on my shoulder and perched himself there.

"What's up, Murkrow?" I asked him.

"Oh nothing, just hanging out, tormenting your girlfriend there," Murkrow spoke to me.

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just my friend," I said to Murkrow.

"Sure she is," Murkrow responded.

"What is he saying?" Hilda asked me, growing impatient.

"He's saying you're my girlfriend," I said.

Hilda blushed, but I didn't notice.

"Just get me my hat back!" Hilda snapped.

"What do you think, Murkrow? Wanna give her hat back?" I asked him.

"Eh…, sure, why not, it smells anyway," Murkrow responded, flipping the hat up in the air for me to catch it.

I laughed at what he said as Hilda grabbed her hat back.

"What's so funny?" Hilda asked.

"He said your hat smells," I said, still laughing.

"Why you! I ought to cook you!" Hilda snapped, waving her fist at Murkrow.

"Do you think I'm scared, little girl?" Murkrow asked and I translated.

"You better be scared, drumstick!" Hilda growled.

Murkrow simply pecked her on the forehead and roosted in the safety of the top of my head.

"Nero, bend down so I can cook that bird!" Hilda snapped.

"Don't do it, Nero! Don't do it!" Murkrow squawked.

I simply climbed back into my room and closed my window, leaving Hilda on the roof.

"Nero, you suck!" Hilda snapped from the top of my roof as Murkrow roosted on top of my dresser.

We looked at one another.

"Not a bro," Murkrow stated.

"Not a bro," I agreed.


	3. Chapter III

Chapter III

The next morning, I was standing in my living room with my large backpack on my back and a helmet cradled in my arm.

"Ready?" my mother asked me.

"Yeah," I responded with a nod.

My mother smiled at me and I could tell there were tears welling up in her eyes. I sighed and wore a crooked grin.

"Five seconds," I said, opening my arms.

My mother rushed me and held me in a death hug. She was much smaller than me, but that didn't mean anything, because she still crushed me.

"Alright, five seconds is up. C'mon, Mom, I need to breathe!" I exclaimed, pushing my mother away from me.

I took the next second or two to breathe and then smiled.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done. Of course you can go watch me win the Unova League," I said.

"Don't get too confident big bro, you're still a newbie," Nixa said from the kitchen.

"At least I don't have to wash dishes!" I called back.

"Bite me!" Nixa responded hotly.

"Can't you two ever get along?" our mother asked us.

"What's the point of having a little sister if you can't pick on her?" I asked.

"Yeah, and what's the point of having an older brother if you can't annoy him?" Nixa added.

We all shared a laugh. Suddenly my cell phone rang and I pulled it out of my pocket. I clicked a button and a hologram of Hilda appeared over the screen.

"Nero! Where are you!?" she yelled at me.

"I'm at home," I responded.

Hilda's hologram practically seethed at my response and put her hands on her hips.

"Hurry up! Cheren and Bianca have already chosen their Pokémon and a lot of people from the school are here as well!" Hilda exclaimed at me.

"Oh shit, on my way!" I responded, hanging up on her.

I looked at my mother and Nixa.

"I got to go, see you when I'm in the Unova League!" I called at them as I ran out the door with my helmet in my hands.

I ran over to my beloved dark blue motorcycle. I placed my backpack in the saddle bag off to my side and straddled the seat. I didn't have to look up at my roof to know that Murkrow was watching.

"What's up, Murkrow?" I asked him.

"Nothing, just watching a bro leave me for who knows how long," Murkrow responded.

"You know, you can come along," I pointed out.

"Really! I can?" Murkrow asked excitedly.

We looked at one another and he cleared his throat.

"I mean, yeah that sounds cool," he corrected himself after gaining back his composure.

He flew down and landed on my motorcycle.

"You may want to hold on," I recommended.

"I'll just hide in the luggage bag," Murkrow suggested, climbing into the luggage bag.

He stuck his head out and nodded at me. I started my motorcycle up and rode off away from my home with only Murkrow at my side. I rode into Nuvema Town and followed a dirt road up a hill to Professor Juniper's Laboratory. There was no one here.

"Shit… was I too late?" I muttered to myself.

"Looks like it," Murkrow muttered as he flew out of the luggage bag.

"Well, let's see if those vultures left me any Pokémon," I muttered.

"Ugh, vultures suck," Murkrow added as he perched himself on my shoulder.

We walked into the Lab and I saw Hilda immediately.

"What took you so long?" she asked me.

"Him," I said, pointing at Murkrow.

"Dude, not a bro!" Murkrow exclaimed.

Hilda glared at him.

"Did you get your Pokémon?" I asked her.

"Yeah," Hilda responded with a smile.

She pulled out a Pokéball and brought out her first Pokémon. It was a Chikorita.

Chikorita is a small Pokémon that is primarily pale green in color, with a darker green leaf and necklace of buds. It has a large head in proportion to the rest of its body, with large red eyes that appear to have no pupils. It has four short legs with a single nailed toe each, and a small tail. Its most distinguishing feature is the large leaf on the top of its head, which is usually longer than the rest of its body.

It immediately jumped into Hilda's arms and nuzzled against her face.

"She's affectionate," I responded with a chuckle.

"Annoying," Murkrow muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up!" a little girl's voice snapped over at Murkrow.

I looked over and saw Chikorita glaring at Murkrow.

"Murkrow, play nice," I said.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked me.

"They're bickering," I said.

"Damn it, I hate how only you can hear them," Hilda pouted.

"Yeah, well I don't know how I can hear them, but I hear only a select few can hear Pokémon. Usually people destined for greatness," I said.

"Oh my Arceus," Murkrow muttered.

"Careful, drumstick," I warned him.

Then a woman approached Hilda and me. She was wearing a lab coat and looked surprised in seeing us.

"Oh, there's another aspiring Trainer," she said.

"Hello again, Professor Juniper, this is my friend, Nero," Hilda introduced me.

"Hi, Nero, looks like you were a little late," Professor Juniper pointed out.

"Sorry," I apologized.

"It's all alright, I still have some Pokémon left," Professor Juniper said.

I let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Lucky," Murkrow responded.

I ignored him and Professor Juniper brought out three Pokéballs.

"Here they are," Professor Juniper said, bringing out all three Pokémon.

They were a Snivy, a Tepig, and an Oshawott.

Snivy is a reptilian Grass-type Pokémon. Most of its body is green in coloration, while it has a cream-colored underside. A yellow stripe runs down the length of its back and tail, and it also has yellow markings around its large eyes, extending from its eyelids. Yellow, curved structures protrude from its shoulders and bend backwards. These structures resemble leaves or small wings, as well as a fleur-de-lis when viewed from the back, and give Snivy the appearance of wearing a collar. In spite of being snake-like in appearance, it has fully-developed limbs. Its slender arms are the same green color as the rest of its body and have three fingers, while its tiny feet match its underside in coloration and have no digits whatsoever. It has a large, palmate leaf with three prongs on the end of its tail.

Tepig is a pig-like Pokémon, primarily orange in coloration with the additional colors of black, pink, and yellow on various portions of its body. It has large, ovular eyes, an archetypically piglike ruddy-pink nose, and a thick stripe of yellow over its snout. Much of its face has black coloration, and its ears, long and oblong, are positioned closely together on the top of its head. Tepig has short legs, with the extremities of its forefeet being black in coloration. There is a band of black on its lower back and rear, from which extends its coiled tail, topped with a ruddy-red bauble-like adornment.

Oshawott is a bipedal sea otter-like Pokémon and is primarily light blue, dark blue, and white in coloration. Oshawott has a spherical white head with small, triangular dark-blue ears on the sides. Oshawott's eyes are large, dark, and ovoid in shape; its dark-orange nose is shaped like a horizontal oval. Oshawott also has freckles on the sides of its face, most likely intended to be a stylistic implication of short whiskers. Its body forms light blue bubble shapes around the neck area, composing a sort of "collar". Oshawott's torso is light blue, and decorated with a pale yellow seashell in the center. Made out of keratin, this appendage, called a "scalchop", can be removed and used in various ways, but mainly as a weapon. Its small, digit-less and somewhat rounded arms are white in coloration, while its feet, unlike its forearms, have discernible digits; they are colored dark blue. Oshawott also has a rudder-shaped dark blue tail and a pair of fangs that are unseen until it opens its mouth.

"Wow, wish I could take them all," I said with a smile.

I then saw something out of the corner of my eye lying on a windowsill nearby. It was a Charmander.

Charmander is an orange reptilian creature resembling a tailed bipedal salamander with some dinosaur qualities, particularly like those of theropods. Charmander has four small fangs visible on its upper and lower jaws, a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which is there even at birth.

"Hey, what about him?" I asked Professor Juniper.

"Oh, well he's a special case… his Trainer abandoned him here and left. He hasn't left that spot since and waits for his Trainer to return," Professor Juniper said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

I bit my tongue, trying not to express my disdain for the Trainer that abandoned the Charmander. I walked over to him and knelt down by the windowsill.

"Hey, Charmander, my name is Nero," I said.

"Hi…," Charmander muttered in a sad voice.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Mmhmm," Charmander responded.

"I know how it feels… to be abandoned by someone," I said.

Charmander turned on me aggressively.

"He did not abandon me, he's just…," Charmander responded hotly.

"I tried the excuses too, but my father never came back," I went on.

I stood up and sat on the windowsill next to where Charmander was standing.

"He will come back! He will!" Charmander exclaimed.

I nodded.

"He won't come back here, though; he went on a journey like I want to go on. If you want to see him, the best chance for that is to come with me and hope we meet up with him somewhere on the road," I said.

"And if we do meet him, you will give me back to him?" Charmander asked.

"Only if you want to and he wants to," I said.

"What if he comes back here looking for me, and I'm not here, because I'm out with you?" Charmander asked.

"I'll give my number to Professor Juniper. If he does come back, he can call me, and we'll arrange a place where we can meet," I said.

Charmander paused to think everything over.

"Okay, I'll go with you, Nero," Charmander said.

I nodded and stood up. Charmander hopped down from the windowsill and followed me back over to Professor Juniper.

"I pick Charmander and I'm going to give you my number so if Charmander's Trainer ever comes back, you can call me, and we'll arrange a meeting," I said.

Professor Juniper nodded and handed me six Pokéballs.

"There, so you can catch Pokémon officially," she said.

I nodded and caught both Charmander and Murkrow. I immediately sent them back out.

"I prefer having them out with me," I said.

"Thank you, it was cramped in there," Murkrow responded.

"And I'll also give you a Pokédex so you can record the information on every Pokémon out there," Professor Juniper said, handing over the device.

It was rectangular, red, and had a d-pad on the right side. I immediately used it to scan both Charmander and Murkrow.

"Charmander, the Lizard Pokémon. The fire on the tip of its tail is a measure of its life. If healthy, its tail burns intensely. Murkrow, the Darkness Pokémon. If spotted, it will lure an unwary person into chasing it then lose the pursuer on mountain trails," the Pokédex said.

"I sound cool," Murkrow responded.

I chuckled and thanked Professor Juniper. I walked out of the Lab with Charmander and Murkrow following, officially beginning my Journey.

"Wait up!" Hilda called after me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I'm going with you," she said.

"You do know I'm traveling on my motorcycle, right?" I asked her.

"And you do remember you've taken me on rides before?" Hilda asked rhetorically.

"But, I have two extras," I said, pointing at Charmander and Murkrow.

"We got the luggage bag," Murkrow said as both he and Charmander climbed in.

"Looks like everything is in order," Hilda said.

I smiled and nodded and we climbed onto my motorcycle. Hilda immediately wrapped her arms around my midsection and held on as I rode off.


	4. Chapter IV

Chapter IV

We didn't get as much as a foot outside of Nuvema Town before I had to stop. Both Cheren and Bianca were waiting for us. I stopped my motorcycle and took my helmet off.

"So, you two are traveling together?" Cheren asked.

"Yeah, looks like I adopted her," I responded.

"Hey!" Hilda protested, punching my in the back.

"Aww, that's so cute," Bianca added.

"Yeah, I guess if a parasitic leech is cute," Murkrow responded, flying out of the luggage bag to perch himself on my shoulder.

"Well, you caught a Murkrow, congrats," Cheren said.

"Kind of," I said.

"Who did you pick at Professor Juniper's?" Bianca asked.

"Charmander," I said as the Lizard Pokémon climbed out of my luggage bag.

"Wasn't that the Charmander that was lying on the windowsill?" Bianca asked.

"Yeah," I responded.

We watched as Charmander looked around and kicked the dirt.

"Want to have a Pokémon battle?" Bianca asked.

"Sure," I answered.

"And I'll face winner," Cheren added.

"Why will you face winner?" I asked.

"Because I'm the best Trainer," Cheren responded.

"Ha! We shall see," I said.

Bianca and I found a spot for us to battle nearby.

"This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle with both sides allowed to switch. The winner will be determined when both Pokémon on either side is unable to battle!" Cheren announced, acting as referee.

Cheren then brought out a coin.

"Call it in the air!" Cheren called.

"Heads!" I shouted.

He flipped it and the coin landed on heads.

"Nero picks his Pokémon first," Cheren said.

"Murkrow, you ready?" I asked the Dark/Flying-type.

"As I'll ever be," Murkrow responded, flying forward.

I used my Pokédex to see what moves Murkrow knew and smiled at a building strategy.

"Go, Lillipup!" Bianca called out, throwing a Pokéball up into the air, and falling over in the process.

"Seriously?" Murkrow asked me.

"Be nice," I responded.

Lillipup is a tan-colored, dog-like Pokémon. It has large eyes and a red nose, with its face covered by an abundance of cream fur. Its large ears have spiky lower extensions. Its fur puffs about above its paws, and its back has a spiky black stripe. Its tail is spiky and shaped similarly to Lillipup's ears.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. Though it is a very brave Pokémon, it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle," my Pokédex said.

"Careful, Murkrow, this little puppy might be smarter than you," I said.

"Don't make me hurt you," Murkrow responded.

Bianca pulled herself to her feet and brushed herself off.

"You okay, Bianca?" Cheren asked.

"Of course I'm okay!" Bianca exclaimed with determination.

"Alright… begin!" Cheren called out.

"Murkrow, use Haze!" I shouted.

Murkrow exhaled a dark smoke that covered Lillipup as he flew over.

"Lillipup!" Bianca called out, coughing as some of the smoke got near her.

"Interesting," Cheren muttered as he watched.

"Murkrow, now use Pursuit!" I called out.

Murkrow waved his wing, releasing black waves of energy from it down into the smoke. We heard Lillipup cry out as he got hit.

"Now, use Peck!" I called out.

Murkrow flew into the smoke, using his adept night vision to locate the confused Lillipup and hit him with his beak, knocking Lillipup out of the smoke. Lillipup rolled to a stop at Bianca's feet with his paws up in the air and tongue hanging out. His eyes looked like a swirling spiral, signifying that he had been knocked out.

"Lillipup is unable to battle!" Cheren announced.

Bianca returned Lillipup back to his Pokéball and sighed. Then she looked back up at me with her usual determination.

"Go Oshawott!" she called out.

Her Starter Pokémon appeared and pulled its scalchop off its chest.

"Let's finish this," Murkrow said to me.

"Agreed," I responded.

"Begin!" Cheren called out.

"Murkrow, use Peck!" I called out.

"Block it with your scalchop!" Bianca responded.

"What!?" I replied.

Murkrow dove in, but Oshawott blocked with his scalchop and Murkrow bounced off.

"Ow… that hurt," Murkrow muttered.

"Water Gun!" Bianca responded.

Oshawott blasted Murkrow back with a shot of water.

"Finish this with Tackle!" Bianca responded quickly.

Oshawott launched forward and hit Murkrow, knocking him out.

"Murkrow is unable to battle!" Cheren called out.

"Sorry, bro," I responded, returning him.

I looked down at Charmander.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"I guess," he muttered, stepping forward.

"Begin!" Cheren called out.

"Charmander, use Scratch!" I called out.

Charmander rushed forward with his right hand stretched out.

"Tackle!" Bianca responded.

Oshawott sprang forward and hit Charmander in the gut, knocking the Fire-type on his back.

"Charmander, Ember!" I shouted.

Charmander sat up and spat out a small flame, but it just fell to the ground and extinguished into a plume of smoke.

"Mmm," Charmander pouted, pulling his tail around him, and holding it in front of him.

"Umm…," Bianca muttered, trying to figure out what to do.

"Charmander… are you okay?" I asked as I approached him.

"Hey! Are we still battling!?" Bianca asked me.

"No, you win," I responded, kneeling down beside Charmander.

"I'm sorry…," he said.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked him.

"I can't use Fire-type attacks," Charmander muttered.

"There's no reason to be sorry," I said.

"But I'm weak and you lost the battle," Charmander said, looking up at me.

"Listen to me right now, Charmander, you are not weak. I promise you that I will help you use Fire-type moves," I said.

"Really?" Charmander asked me.

"Hey, I said 'I promise' and that's the one thing about me, I always keep my promises," I said.

That got a smile from the little Fire-type.

"Until then, we'll just have to keep training and get you as big and strong as possible so when we do meet your Trainer, he will be so impressed by you, he will practically beg you to come back to him," I said.

"Alright, let's do it!" Charmander responded enthusiastically, jumping up into the air.

I looked at Cheren.

"We'll have our battle as soon as I am done training," I said.

He nodded.

"Can't wait, Nero," he said, pushing his glasses up along his nose, and walking further along the route.

Bianca returned Oshawott to his Pokéball and bid Hilda and me farewell and good luck before leaving as well.

I looked at Hilda.

"Would you and Chikorita mind helping us?" I asked.

"Of course," Hilda responded, nodding.

She sent out her little Grass-type and I looked at Charmander.

"Try using Ember," I said.

Charmander nodded and spat out the fireball, but it just turned into smoke in midair.

"That was better," I said.

"I felt some heat," Chikorita added helpfully.

"Here, let's try something," I said, placing my hands on Charmander's stomach.

I began rubbing my hands back and forth and warming Charmander up.

"What are you doing?" Hilda asked me.

"Warming up," I said, chuckling at my own pun.

"Oh God…," Hilda muttered while Chikorita rolled her eyes.

After about a minute of warming up, I backed away. My hands were red and raw from it, but I didn't care. I was going to help Charmander.

"Charmander, Ember!" I called out.

Charmander spat out three small flames at Chikorita, who sidestepped to avoid getting burned.

"I did it!" Charmander exclaimed.

"You did! Keep it up!" I shouted.

Charmander nodded and kept using Ember. Each one was perfect.

"Okay, he did it, now can I stop being a target?" Chikorita asked as she hopped away from the flames.

"Alright, we did it," I said, chuckling as I sat down next to Charmander.

Charmander was breathing hard from all the excitement and looked at me.

"Thank you, Nero, you helped me use Ember… my old Trainer… he… he never helped me use Fire-type moves before," Charmander said, looking down at the ground.

"Hey, I'm sure he'll realize his mistake in leaving you at Professor Juniper's Lab as soon as we find him," I said.

Charmander looked at me and nodded. I then looked at Hilda with some concern on my face. I wasn't sure that Charmander's old Trainer will accept him back, but I was damned sure that I didn't want Charmander to go back to a pathetic-excuse of a Trainer who abandons his Pokémon because they aren't "strong enough".


	5. Chapter V

Chapter V

Hilda and I didn't get too far after all of that because then we got hungry.

"Alright, what are you cooking for us?" I asked Hilda.

"Oh, just because I'm a girl I have to cook for you?" she asked me in a huff.

"Bro, you're in the dog house now," Murkrow said to me from a nearby tree as he ate a berry.

"No, you're cooking for me because you're really good at cooking," I responded.

"Damn right I am," Hilda grumbled as she pulled out a portable barbeque from her pack along with some Pokémon food.

"Feed the Pokémon though," she said.

"Do you got the right types?" I asked her.

"I got all of the types," she responded.

"Alright," I said, grabbing two bowls.

I filled one up with Fire-type food, another with Dark and Flying-type food, and the third with Grass-type food.

I placed all three bowls on the ground.

"Lunch time!" I called out.

Charmander and Chikorita ran over from where they were playing together and Murkrow flew down from his perch. They all sat in front of their bowls and ate.

I sat down next to Charmander and scratched the top of his head.

"How is it, you three?" I asked.

"Spicy! I love it!" Charmander exclaimed.

"Crisp like a salad," Chikorita responded.

"Tastes like granola," Murkrow said.

I chuckled.

"Nero, lunch is ready!" Hilda called me over.

I stood to my feet and walked over to where she was. She had cooked up some hotdogs.

"Thanks, Shorty," I said, poking her sides.

Hilda let out an unwelcome giggle and her face went scarlet.

"Ooh, is someone ticklish?" I asked rhetorically.

"Nero, I swear to… GOD!" Hilda screamed as I began tickling her sides.

She screamed and laughed at the same time.

"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT!" she screamed, pushing me away.

I had a boyish grin on my face and I grinned even more when I saw she was all flustered.

"You suck!" Hilda shouted, pushing me.

She caught me on an unsteady foot and I stumbled back a bit. I grabbed both her hands and pulled her with me. I looked down at her and she looked up at me.

"Umm…," I said, moving back to end the awkwardness.

Hilda turned away and fought to hide her face.

"Sorry…," she said.

"It's… it's okay," I responded, patting her on the shoulder.

Charmander was eating his Pokémon food when he looked up and saw a Trainer nearby.

"Alex?" he questioned, standing up.

His eyes then widened.

"ALEX!" he called out, running over to the Trainer.

I turned my attention toward Charmander and followed the little Fire-type Pokémon. I then saw the Trainer he had run to and my heart sank a little.

"What the hell's going on?" the Trainer asked me.

"Sorry, but this Charmander seems to know you," I said.

"I do! I do! He's my Trainer!" Charmander exclaimed.

"Eh? Hmm… yeah, this little punk looks like the Charmander I left at Professor Juniper's Lab," the Trainer said, backing away from Charmander.

I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists.

"Yeah? Well he's been waiting for you every day since you left. He barely even ate," I said.

"So what? That's not my problem, he ain't my Pokémon," the Trainer said.

I could feel Charmander's heart breaking. I watched as he backed away.

"You got some nerve," I spat.

"Whoa, don't be disrespecting me like that. It wasn't my fault this little weakling couldn't even spit a flame," Alex said.

"Yeah? Well it took me five minutes to teach him to use a Fire-type move, so you're either ignorant in how to train a Pokémon or too damn lazy," I responded, crossing my arms over my chest.

Alex chuckled disarmingly before swinging at me. I ducked under his punch and tackled him to the ground.

"You piece of shit. You abandoned Charmander, practically threw him away, you don't deserve to call yourself a Trainer!" I snapped, managing to land a punch to his jaw.

"Nero, stop!" I heard Hilda cry out as she ran over.

Alex took this shot to punch me in the jaw and knocked me off him.

"You think I can't train a Pokémon, punk, I'll show you a real Charmander," Alex said, pulling a Pokéball out.

I got to my feet and looked at Charmander.

"Come on, Charmander, let's show him how strong you've gotten," I said.

Alex sent out his Charmander.

"Charmander, Ember!" we both called out in unison.

His Charmander was the only one that attacked though. Charmander was too shocked in realizing his Trainer's true colors to attack. The Ember hit him and knocked him to the ground.

"So much for teaching him a Fire-type move, the little wimp can't even move," Alex said, following up with a laugh.

"A pathetic excuse of a Charmander," his Charmander added.

Charmander closed his eyes and tears fell.

"Finish the weakling with Metal Claw!" Alex called out.

His Charmander's claws glowed metallic grey and he used them to slash at Charmander, knocking him across the ground.

"Keep it up; show that piece of trash whose boss!" Alex called out.

Alex's Charmander kept up the attack.

"Stop this right now!" Hilda called out.

I had had enough.

"Murkrow, use Peck!" I called out.

Murkrow flew in and hit Alex's Charmander with a powerful Peck attack, knocking the wicked Fire-type away.

"You mess with Charmander, you mess with me," Murkrow growled, standing in front of Charmander.

"Same here," Chikorita joined in.

"You're pathetic," Hilda spat, joining the Pokémon.

"Charmander is too good to be your Pokémon," I growled, standing with them.

"Whatever, you're all weak, even you. I could care less if you got a nice ass," Alex said, pointing at Hilda while making his crude comment.

I smiled and knew that this Douchebag was gonna get it now.

"Chikorita, Vine Whip, now!" Hilda called out angrily.

"With pleasure," Chikorita growled, lashing at both Alex and his Charmander with her vines, chasing the two off.

I immediately knelt down beside Charmander as he cried.

"I am so sorry…," I said, trying to fight back my own tears.

"He… he… he didn't want me anymore… he did… he did abandon me," Charmander sobbed.

"Yes…, but I promise you that I will never leave you. I will help you get stronger and the next time we see Alex again, we will prove that you can be the strongest there is," I said.

Charmander lifted his head up and then lowered it on my knee.

"Thank you… Nero," he said.

I didn't respond. I just scratched the top of his head.


	6. Chapter VI

**Chapter VI**

We stayed in the same area for the rest of the day. Charmander found a rock to lie on and didn't move from the spot. I was heartbroken for the little guy.

"Nero…," Hilda said, grabbing my attention.

"Yeah?" I asked her.

"I… I… don't even know what to say…," Hilda said.

"Neither do I," I muttered.

"I feel so bad for him," she said.

"Me too," I said, walking over to where Charmander was lying.

I sat down on the ground and looked out across the landscape as the sun set beneath the horizon.

"If you want to talk, I'm here," I said.

"Does it ever get better?" Charmander asked me.

"Does what get better?" I asked.

"The pain of someone leaving you," Charmander explained.

I sighed.

"It does, but never right away…," I responded.

Charmander sniffled and wiped some tears away.

"But I will be here for you to help you get through it. I always had Hilda to help me, and her helping me helped me help my Mom get through an even worse pain than I was feeling," I said.

Charmander involuntarily chuckled.

"What's so funny?" I asked him.

"'I always had Hilda to help me, and her helping me helped me help my Mom' And I thought I needed help," Charmander said.

We then shared a laugh.

"You both need help," Murkrow muttered from his perch up in a tree.

Later that night, we had all gone to bed. Murkrow kept his perch up in the tree and Charmander and I slept in our tent. Hilda slept in her own respective tent with Chikorita.

It was around midnight and the night was still. Murkrow immediately woke up due to this stillness. He watched silently as a woman snuck into camp.

She had long, silver hair with one fringe covering one of her silver eyes and the other sticking up in some kind of crest. She was wearing three-quarter jeans and a white blouse, but no shoes for some odd reason. Her skin was lightly tanned and she was about five-foot-six.

"Who is she?" Murkrow asked himself aloud, thinking that the woman couldn't hear him.

He immediately realized he was mistaken as the woman's head darted up to stare down Murkrow.

"Crap…," Murkrow muttered.

"Sparx, Thunderbolt," the woman ordered.

A white blur shot past her and fired a bolt of electricity up at Murkrow, knocking him out of his tree.

"That's it!" Murkrow snapped, darting forward with Pursuit.

The white blur intercepted by hitting Murkrow with an Iron Tail attack. Murkrow skidded across the ground and burst right into my tent, awakening Charmander and myself.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Murkrow.

"Some crazy chick is in the camp and she attacked me," Murkrow explained.

I didn't hesitate when I got out of the tent to see a silver-haired woman and some white Pokémon stealing supplies from the camp.

Pikachu is a short, chubby, rodent-like Pokémon with yellow fur all over its body. Pikachu's ears are long and come to a point with black tips. It has a small mouth, which resembles a sideways 3, it has black eyes with white pupils and two red circles on its cheeks. Its forearms are short and somewhat stubby, with 5 digits on each "hand" and its feet have three digits. It has two brown stripes on its back, and its tail is in the shape of zigzag-styled lightning bolt, with a patch of brown fur at the base of the tail.

This Pikachu had snow white fur and had electric blue stripes on its back.

"Hey!" I shouted, charging the woman.

She quickly sidestepped me and kicked my legs out from underneath me. I fell on my face and the woman smirked to herself.

"Ow," I muttered, rolling over onto my back.

I immediately had the white Pikachu aiming its Iron Tail at my neck, ready to attack if ordered.

"Sparx, calm down. This buffoon is about as dangerous as a Magikarp," the woman said.

Sparx, the Pikachu, backed away, so I took my chance. I picked the mouse up and tossed it at a tree.

"I just evolved into a fucking Gyarados," I responded, shouldering the woman.

That knocked her to the ground and I stepped on her throat to keep her there. Sparx ran back and had sparks charging from its cheek.

"Let go of her," a feminine voice ordered me.

So, Sparx was a girl.

"No, go ahead try electrocuting me, your buddy will feel a nice jolt too," I said.

"Hey, you understood her?" the woman asked me.

"Don't change the subject. Why are you here?" I asked.

"You talk to Pokémon too?" the woman asked me.

"Answer my question first," I said.

"Fine, I was stealing all your stuff to satisfy my kleptomania," the woman responded bluntly.

I looked at her in disbelief.

"Now answer my question big boy," the woman said, winking up at me.

"Yeah, I can communicate with Pokémon," I said.

"Cool, so can I," the woman said.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked her.

"Told you, kleptomaniac. God, I thought Slowpoke were slow," the woman said.

I simply pressed down with my foot. The woman made a choking noise, so I stopped.

"Alright, I'll yield, just get your foot off me, you way a ton," the woman said.

I warily moved away and the woman got to her feet.

"Thank you," the woman said, getting to her feet, and brushing herself off.

"The name's Spectra Flame," the woman introduced herself, holding out her hand.

"Nero… Nero…," I said in the middle of shaking her hand.

Spectra suddenly lunged forward and jabbed her fingertips into some pressure points on my arm and neck, immediately knocking me out. I fell to the ground and she stepped away from me.

"Sparx, subdue," Spectra said.

Sparx immediately launched a Thunderbolt at Murkrow and Charmander as they came to my aid, knocking them out as well.

"Good job, now fill the bag with Pokémon food while I take his wallet," Spectra said.

"Yes, Spectra," Sparx responded, running off to the Pokémon food containers.

Spectra poked her head into my tent and grabbed my wallet. She then noticed the keys to my motorcycle lying nearby.

Spectra smiled like a wicked cartoon and grabbed my keys. She walked over to my motorcycle as Sparx dragged a pack full of Pokémon food.

"Leave some behind," Spectra said.

"Why?" Sparx asked.

"Because we're not all bad," Spectra responded.

Sparx let out a miserable sigh and left some Pokémon food behind.

"Sparx, return," Spectra said, returning Sparx to her Pokéball.

She grabbed the pack and slipped it over her shoulders. She then straddled my motorcycle, put the keys into the ignition, started it, and drove off.

Hilda and Chikorita were both still snoring in their tents while Charmander, Murkrow, and I lay unconscious outside… in the cold… defenseless.


	7. Chapter VII

**Chapter VII**

I woke up the next morning with Hilda looking down at me concernedly.

"Nero, what happened? Where's the motorcycle? Who's Spectra?" Hilda began badgering me with questions.

"Hilda… it's too early…," I muttered, rolling over onto my side away from her.

Hilda's eye began twitching at my reaction.

"Chikorita… Vine Whip," she muttered.

Chikorita bounded forward and then lashed me on the back with her vines, waking me up.

"Son of a bitch!" I cursed, getting to my feet.

"Nero! What happened!? Where's the bike!? Who in the hell is Spectra!?" Hilda shouted at me.

"Uh… we got robbed… the bike was stolen… and… wait how did you know that name?" I asked.

"It's written on your forehead," Hilda said.

She grabbed a makeup mirror and handed it to me. I looked at my reflection and there was a message written on my face.

"Thanks for the bike, Big Boy, hope to see you again, love Spectra," I read.

"So some chick came in, stole our supplies, and took _your _bike, and you three just slept there on the ground!?" Hilda snapped at Charmander, Murkrow, and me.

"_Hey, we got knocked out you smelly broad_," Murkrow growled.

"She knocked me out and used her Pikachu to electrocute both Charmander and Murkrow," I said.

"Are you okay?" Hilda asked me, kneeling down beside me.

"_Hey, what about us? We got electrocuted!_" Murkrow responded angrily.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Charmander?" I responded.

"_What am I? Chopped liver_?" Murkrow asked, growing impatient.

"_I'm fine_," Charmander assured me.

"Are _you _okay, Murkrow?" I asked him.

"_I'm fine_," he muttered.

"She stole your motorcycle and our food…," Hilda muttered, falling to her knees.

I looked at her.

"Hey, get your ass up," I said.

She looked at me, blue eyes widened.

"We are perfectly able to walk, now get your ass up," I said, offering my hand.

Hilda's cheeks tinged scarlet and she hesitantly took my hand. I got her to her feet and she gave me a slight smile.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay. This Spectra chick didn't leave us completely dry. She took my motorcycle, some money, and some food. She left us enough for us to get to Accumula Town," I said.

"Fair enough. We should get moving though," Hilda said.

I nodded and we began taking down the camp. We put what was left of our belongings in our packs and shouldered them onto our backs.

We then began walking. We kept walking at a pretty steady pace and by noon we were about halfway between Nuvema Town and Accumula Town.

"Want to stop for some lunch and some rest?" I asked Hilda.

She hunched over, resting her hands on her knees, and nodded while trying to catch her breath.

"When… I see… the bitch… who stole your motorcycle… I'm going to kick her… her ass," Hilda said, falling over onto her back.

"_Catfight_," Murkrow commented, landing at my feet.

"Careful there, Hilda, this chick must know pressure points. She knocked me out in two seconds," I said.

"_Her Pikachu is also a Douche_," Murkrow said.

"_Do you have a response for everything_?" Charmander asked.

"_Yeah_," Murkrow responded.

I then noticed a Pokémon walking up ahead. I grabbed my Pokédex and aimed it at the Pokémon.

"Lillipup, the Puppy Pokémon. Though it is a very brave Pokémon, it's also smart enough to check its foe's strength and avoid battle," the Pokédex said.

"Alright. Who's gonna help me?" I asked.

"_Me_!" Charmander called out, running forward.

I noticed immediately he really wanted to prove himself to me.

"Alright, Charmander use Ember!" I called out.

Charmander breathed out several small flames and they hit the Lillipup. Lillipup rolled across the ground and laid there for a bit before glowing bright purple.

"What the hell?" I questioned this.

Hilda stood to her feet as the Lillipup changed its form. I aimed my Pokédex at it now.

"Zorua, the Tricky Fox Pokémon. It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee," the Pokédex said.

"Whoa…," I responded.

Zorua is a fox-like Pokémon, mainly slate-gray in coloration with red and black accents on its head and feet. Zorua's ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large, whorled scruff of fur on its head, tipped with red coloration. Its eyes appear to possess no pupils and its eyelids and circular "eyebrow" markings are red. Zorua possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck, and limbs tipped with red. Its tail is bushy, and when it opens its mouth small fangs can be seen developing.

"_Why would you be so mean to me_?" the Zorua asked Charmander.

I realized that Zorua was female right there and was hurt. She struggled to get to her feet and held her front paw up.

"_What did I ever do to you_?" Zorua asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"_I'm… I'm sorry… My Trainer ordered me…_," Charmander responded, completely taken back.

"_You're both so mean_!" Zorua exclaimed, letting the tears fall from her face.

"_I'm sorry_," Charmander apologized.

He slowly approached the Zorua, but suddenly her entire demeanor changed. Zorua then lashed out with her claws and began hitting Charmander several times in a row.

"What the hell!?" I questioned.

"_Fake Tears and Fury Swipes_," Murkrow explained quickly.

"Damn… Charmander, Ember!" I called out.

Charmander ducked under one of the Fury Swipes and hit Zorua with several small flames. Zorua glared at Charmander and then changed her form to look just like Charmander.

"_Whoa…_," Charmander responded, not sure how to respond.

Zorua, as a Charmander, charged forward with a purple aura swirling around her, and collided with Charmander.

"Charmander!" I called out as the Fire-type hit the ground.

He slowly picked himself up off the ground as Zorua began to flee.

"Murkrow, use Gust to cut her off," I said.

Murkrow flew off ahead of Zorua and flapped his wings rapidly, blowing a gust into her, and knocking her backward.

"Go Pokéball!" I called out.

I threw the device and it opened up, consuming Zorua in a white light, and enclosing her within. The Pokéball landed and shook before clicking and lighting up briefly to signify that I caught Zorua.

"Well, we got a new friend," I said, picking up the Pokéball.

"_And she's foxy_!" Murkrow responded, laughing at his own joke.

Charmander and I shook our heads and I brought Zorua out. She looked at me with little interest.

"_Well, you got me_," she said.

"Yup, my name is Nero," I introduced myself.

"_Uh huh, what's to eat, I'm hungry_," Zorua responded, running over to the food.

She immediately found the Dark-type food and helped herself.

"_Nero! Stop her_!" Murkrow cried out, flying over.

Zorua suddenly changed her form into a much larger Pokémon. I took out my Pokédex.

"Ursaring, the Hibernator Pokémon. In its territory, it leaves scratches on trees that bear delicious berries or fruits," the Pokédex said.

Ursaring are tall, bear-like Pokémon. Ursaring have brown fur covering their bodies, except for their black-nosed muzzles, ear insides, the paw pads on their feet and a ring on their trunk which are all a light tan. The fur on Ursaring's shoulders is shaggier compared to the rest of the fur on Ursaring's body, to the extent that they resemble epaulettes. They usually stand on their short, three-clawed back feet and seem to be mostly bipedal, using their long, clawed forelegs to climb trees or collect food. They have small, ball-like tails.

Zorua roared and lashed out at Murkrow, immediately causing him to back down. Zorua then changed back to her original form and happily ate her fill. She then found a flat rock to lie on and nap.

"This is going to be interesting," I said, watching Zorua.


	8. Chapter VIII

**Chapter VIII**

After lunch we resumed walking toward Accumula Town. Clouds were building up overhead as an incoming storm began to form.

"_Ugh… why can't she turn into a giant Pokémon and carry us all to Accumula Town…? My wings hurt_," Murkrow said, landing on the top of my head to rest.

"Because _Bird Brain_, the moment anyone touches me as an illusion, I turn back," Zorua explained.

"_Ugh you're useless…_," Murkrow said.

"Murkrow, stop, before she turns into something big and kicks your tail feathers," I said.

"_You wouldn't let her do that to me, would you_?" Murkrow asked me.

"If you keep getting on everyone's nerves, I will," I said.

Finally just as the sun was setting, we came up over a ridge that revealed Accumula Town.

"FINALLY!" I shouted, collapsing on the ground.

Then it began to rain.

"Son of a bitch…," I muttered.

I then noticed Charmander frantically trying to shield his tail from the rain. If his tail flame were to go out, he would die.

"Charmander, return!" I shouted, returning him to his Pokéball.

"_Don't forget us_!" Murkrow shouted, landing next to Zorua.

I returned both of them and Hilda and I began heading for Accumula Town.

"This storm is too bad! We need to find a cave!" I shouted as the rain fell sideways into my face.

"There's one over there!" Hilda shouted, pointing to our right.

We ran for the cave just as lightning struck the ground behind us. We collapsed to our knees in the cave and looked out to the scorched piece of earth at the entrance of the cave.

"That was close…," I said.

"Yeah…," Hilda said before sneezing.

She then began shivering. We were soaked and it was cold.

"Charmander, come on out, and help me build a fire," I said, bringing Charmander back out.

We gathered up some branches on the outside of the cave that hadn't gotten rained due to the mountain blocking the rain and piled them together. Charmander then used his tail to light the fire.

I wrapped my arm around Hilda's shoulder and pulled her closer to the fire, and me.

"Thank you Charmander," I said, returning him to his Pokéball.

Hilda and I began warming up thanks to the fire and each other. Hilda rested the side of her head on my shoulder.

"Nero… can I tell you something?" Hilda asked me.

"Sure, what is it?" I asked her.

"I… um…," Hilda tried mustering up the courage to tell me what she wanted to tell me.

"Oh great, it's the lovebirds," Alex said, walking toward us from further down the cave.

Hilda immediately pushed away from me and got to her feet. I was close behind and we faced off with Charmander's former Trainer.

"Aww, did I interrupt you two?" Alex asked mockingly.

I clenched my fists and was ready to bash this asshole's face in with a rock, but then the sound of a motorcycle approaching turned my attention to the mouth of the cave.

My motorcycle had just been driven in. Spectra.

"Oh shit…," Spectra responded as soon as she saw me.

She started to slowly back out of the cave, but I was a lot faster, and tackled her off my motorcycle.

"Nice try," I growled, pinning her face down in the dirt.

"Ow, ow, ow," Spectra responded into the dirt.

"What the hell, man, get off her!" Alex responded, pushing me off Spectra.

She got back to her feet and smiled.

"Thanks, sweetie," she said to Alex, hitting the pressure point in his neck, and knocking him out.

Spectra then moved for me to do the same, but Hilda cut her off and kicked her in the stomach. Spectra kneeled over and I pulled Hilda back for her protection.

"Ow," Spectra responded.

"Let's go, Hilda. We'll ride in the rain," I said.

"Yeah, leave these two here," Hilda agreed.

Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the top of the outside of the cave and caused a chunk of it to collapse and trap us inside. I grabbed Hilda and shielded her from the rocks.

"Shit…," I said as the dust cleared.

Hilda and I turned and looked at Spectra.

"What's up?" she asked us nonchalantly.

"Ugh…," Alex groaned as he regained consciousness.

He looked around and got to his feet.

"Charmander! Rhyhorn! Back me up!" Alex called out as his Charmander and another Pokémon appeared on either side of him.

Rhyhorn is a small rhinoceros-like creature with a body consisting of gray, rocky plates. It has a ridge on its back, and visible fangs protruding from its upper jaw. Rhyhorn has four short legs with two claws. Its head is triangle-shaped with a single, short horn. Rhyhorn has small triangular openings on the sides of its head, which can be presumed to be ears.

I pulled my Pokédex and aimed it at Rhyhorn.

"Rhyhorn, the Spikes Pokémon. Its powerful tackles can destroy anything. However, it is too slow witted to help people work," the Pokédex said.

"Tackle!" Alex shouted, pointing at me.

Rhyhorn charged forward straight towards me.

"Aura, use Force Palm!" Spectra called out, sending out her own Pokémon between Rhyhorn and me.

I aimed my Pokédex at Aura.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others," the Pokédex said.

Riolu is a small, blue, dog-like Pokémon. Its legs and torso are colored black. Riolu's tail is blue and it has a yellow collar. There are rounded bumps on the backs of Riolu's forepaws. Riolu has a black "mask" and red eyes. Riolu stands on its toes instead of its entire foot.

The smaller Pokémon thrust its paw forward straight into Rhyhorn's nose, causing the much larger Pokémon to flip end-over-end over all of us and collide with the rock wall that trapped us. Rhyhorn crashed straight through the wall and caused it to collapse, freeing us.

"Sparx, use Thunderbolt!" Spectra ordered, sending her white Pikachu out on Alex and his Charmander.

Sparx electrocuted his Charmander and he fainted.

"Charmander, Rhyhorn, return," Alex muttered.

He then shot me a glare before turning to Spectra to do the same.

"Watch your backs. All three of you," he said.

"Sparx, Thunderbolt," Spectra responded.

The white Pikachu fired off several bolts of electricity at Alex's feet, causing him to run out of the cave and into the rain.

Hilda and I then stared off with Spectra before she returned Aura back to its Pokéball.

"Thank you," I said, surprising both Hilda and Spectra.

I was being sincere.

"No problem… here…," Spectra said, tossing me my wallet.

Of course it was empty. Spectra then ran off into the deeper part of the cave to do whatever the hell she does.

"So, that was Spectra," Hilda said.

"Yup, craziest chick I know," I muttered.

I then looked at Hilda.

"What were you going to tell me before Alex interrupted?" I asked her.

Hilda blushed and looked up at me shyly.

"Just that…, I…," Hilda tried saying.

I then leaned in and kissed her. She let out a small squeal in surprise in response, but quickly melted into the kiss.

We pulled apart and stared at each other.

"I know, you've had a crush on me for a very long time," I said.

"You knew?" she asked me.

"Bianca told me," I said.

"That big-mouthed, blonde-haired, klutz! She was supposed to keep it a secret!" Hilda exclaimed angrily.

I just chuckled and shook my head as the rain slowly began to stop. As soon as it did completely, we got back onto my reclaimed motorcycle, and rode out of the cave together.


	9. Chapter IX

**Chapter IX**

We rode into Accumula Town and I parked my motorcycle outside of the Pokémon Center.

"Murkrow, how are you feeling? Do you need to see Nurse Joy at all?" I asked him.

"_Nope, I feel great now that I'm able to stretch my wings_," Murkrow responded, stretching his wings in the process.

"Then would you mind watching over my motorcycle in case Spectra comes back?" I asked him.

"_Can I attack her mercilessly_?" Murkrow asked.

"Yes, of course," I responded.

"_Then I shall guard it with my life. Oooh, I hope that kleptomaniac freaky chick comes by just so I can peck her eyes out_," Murkrow said to himself as he roosted on my motorcycle's handlebars.

I chuckled at his enthusiasm and walked inside the Pokémon Center with Hilda.

I brought out Charmander and Zorua as Hilda brought out Chikorita.

"You should catch a few more Pokémon," I said.

"Shut up, Chikorita is all I need," Hilda responded.

"_No, I'm lonely! Tell her I'm lonely!_" Chikorita cried out to me.

"Chikorita is telling me that she's lonely," I said.

"What? Really? Chikorita, is that true?" Hilda asked.

Her Grass-type Starter Pokémon nodded.

"I'm sorry, when we leave Accumula Town, I'll catch you a friend," Hilda said.

"_Yay_!" Chikorita responded.

"_Guess we're not good enough_," Charmander responded, looking at Zorua.

"_We? She's not good enough to be __my__ friend_," Zorua responded.

Nurse Joy approached us and greeted us with a smile.

"Good evening, Nurse Joy, would it be too much to ask for you to heal our Pokémon?" I asked.

"Oh, such manors. Yes, I wouldn't mind, it is my job after all," Nurse Joy responded, taking our Pokémon to be healed.

She placed them each on a large tray that was on a conveyor belt. The conveyor belt carried the three Pokémon through a machine that began glowing before bringing them all out the other side.

"There, your Pokémon are all healed," Nurse Joy said, carrying the tray back over to Hilda and me.

We took our Pokémon back, thanked Nurse Joy, and walked out of the Pokémon Center.

We spent the night in a motel down the street from the Pokémon Center. Unfortunately, they only had one room available, so Hilda and I had to share. Normally, I would be okay with this, but ever since we kissed, we have been kind of awkward around each other. Yeah, we both have liked one another, but we never quite determined where our relationship would go from there.

We walked up the stairs and I stopped outside our room. I put the key in and opened the door.

It was nighttime, so the room was dark. I flipped a light switch on the wall and a lamp on a nightstand turned on. I saw a single bed, a television set, and a door leading to a bathroom.

"Crap… it's only got one bed," I said.

"That's okay," Hilda responded.

"It… it is?" I asked her.

"Yeah. You can sleep on the floor," she said, dropping her pack on the floor, and sitting on the end of the bed.

"Whoa, why do I have to sleep on the floor?" I asked.

"Because I'm prettier," Hilda said.

"I'm bigger," I responded.

"There's more room on the floor than on the bed," Hilda said.

"Too bad, I'm sleeping on the bed," I said, moving for it.

Hilda immediately got to her feet and pushed me back. I stared at her in surprise as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"So it's gonna be like that," I said.

"Guess so," Hilda responded.

I smiled and tackled Hilda onto the bed. She struggled beneath me and I quickly pinned her wrists together with one hand.

"Give up?" I asked her.

She squirmed, trying to get out of my grip, but I held on. She then looked up at me.

"I give," she said.

I let go of her and stood up, offering my hand for her. She took it and I pulled her into me. Her free hand clasped over my chest and she looked up at me.

"What are we?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" she asked me.

I sat down on the bed and she sat down next to me.

"Are we in a relationship now?" I asked her.

"Do you want to be?" Hilda asked.

"I don't know…," I said.

I immediately saw Hilda's face fall with my answer.

"Of course I do," I responded, lifting her chin up gently with my hand.

Hilda smiled and leaned into me.

"Then I guess we're in a relationship," she said.

"Yup," I said.

I then pushed her off the bed. Hilda looked up at me in shock.

"What? You're still sleeping on the floor," I said, turning the lamp off.

"Can I at least have a pillow and a blanket?" Hilda asked me.

I threw a pillow down.

"That hit me in the face!" she exclaimed angrily.

"Oops," I responded, dropping a blanket on her.

"Good night," I said.

"Night," Hilda responded grumpily.

An hour later, Hilda woke me up with several hard pokes to the side.

"What?" I asked her, yawning.

"I can't sleep," she said.

"And you wake me up to join in the fun?" I asked sarcastically.

She nodded. I slid over on the bed and patted on the top for her to sit. Hilda did just that. I sat up, resting my upper body against the headstand of the bed and looked at Hilda.

It was dark, but there was moonlight coming in through the window and it made Hilda look as if she was glowing.

"How long have you liked me?" I asked her.

"Why?" Hilda responded questioningly.

"Just making conversation to help you sleep," I said.

"For about as long as I've known you," she said, blushing.

"That long?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"And why didn't you say anything to me?" I asked.

"Because I didn't know how you felt and we were friends and I didn't want to ruin our friendship," Hilda responded.

"Even if I didn't like you more than just friends, I wouldn't have stopped being friends with you," I said.

Hilda smiled at that and moved closer to me. I then brought my hand onto her shoulder and gently caressed her. She then lay down next to me, resting her head on my shoulder. Her face was less than an inch from mine.

"Hi," she said.

"Hey," I responded.

I was unable to move my arm with her laying on it, but I didn't really care. Looking at her surpassed whatever feeling I was starting to lose in my arm.

She then yawned and nuzzled up on my shoulder.

"Night," she said.

"Night," I said, kissing her forehead before falling back asleep.


	10. Chapter X

**Chapter X**

I woke up first early the next morning and noticed two things. One, Hilda was still sleeping on me. Two, my arm she was laying on was asleep.

"Get up," I said, trying to wake her with my free arm.

She groaned, but didn't move.

"Get the hell up!" I shouted in her ear, scaring her awake, and causing her to roll off the bed.

I rolled onto my side trying my wake my limp arm as Hilda looked at me angrily.

"What the hell, Nero?" she asked me.

"I was five seconds from chewing my own arm off," I grumbled as the feeling came back to the appendage.

"Chikorita, Vine Whip!" Hilda responded angrily.

The Grass-type appeared from her Pokéball and hit me a couple of times with her vines.

"Ow!" I shouted, falling off the bed on the other side.

We then showered individually and left the motel room after I paid the clerk in the front lobby.

Hilda and I walked out of the motel and I saw Murkrow roosting on my motorcycle, still guarding it.

"Thanks Murkrow," I said, waking him.

I returned him to his Pokéball and walked off toward Accumula Town Square.

"Nero!" I heard someone call out to me.

I turned and saw Cheren walking over.

"Cheren, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much, just been training," he said.

"That's great," I said.

"So you two are still traveling together? Been getting along?" Cheren asked teasingly.

"Better than you would've guessed," I responded, taking Hilda's hand with my own.

"Oh, so you two finally got together… damn it! I owe Bianca a hundred dollars now!" Cheren exclaimed.

"You two were making bets about us?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah, and I lost," Cheren muttered.

"What did you bet on?" I asked.

"That you were too dense to realize Hilda liked you," Cheren grumbled.

"Ha, ha," I responded.

The three of us then noticed a large crowd building up in the Accumula Town Square.

"What's going on?" Hilda asked.

"No idea," I responded, going toward the crowd.

I pushed my way through to the front and was soon joined by Hilda and Cheren.

A tall man; taller than me, stood up on a stage with several robed men and women surrounding him. He had green-gray hair and gray eyes.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation. I'm sure most of you believe that we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However… Is that really the truth? Have you ever considered that perhaps us humans… only assumed that this is the truth? Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers… They get pushed around when they are our "partners" at work… Can anyone say with confidence that there is no truth in what I'm saying? Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon? That's right! We must liberate the Pokémon! Then, and only then, will humans and Pokémon truly be equals. Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to consider the relationship between people and Pokémon… and the correct way to proceed. We sincerely appreciate your attention," the man spoke.

What the hell was this guy on? I then began hearing the crowd around murmur in agreement with this Ghetsis guy.

"You're wrong!" I spoke out, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Oh?" Ghetsis questioned me, chuckling.

"Yeah, we don't enslave our Pokémon. They're our friends!" I shouted.

I then noticed out of the corner of my eye that another man with long, teal green hair that was slightly covered by a baseball cap stepped forward next to me.

Ghetsis didn't speak anymore. Instead, he and his comrades stepped off the stage and left without another word. The crowd soon disappeared as well and left only the green-haired stranger, Cheren, Hilda, and myself at the Accumula Town Square.

I brought out my Pokémon to ask whether or not they were happy with me as their Trainer.

"_Better than my first one_," Charmander said, looking down slightly.

"_You're my bro_," Murkrow responded.

"_Eh, could be worse_," Zorua said.

"Your Pokémon… Just now, it was saying…" the green-haired man said.

"You can hear them too?" I asked him.

"Yes. My name is N," the man introduced himself.

"Nero," I responded.

"Hilda," Hilda added in.

"Cheren," Cheren introduced himself as well.

"Let's see what my Pokémon has to say," N said, releasing a Pokémon.

I took out my Pokédex to scan the new Pokémon.

"Purrloin, the Devious Pokémon. Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces," the Pokédex said.

Purrloin is a primarily purple-colored, feline Pokémon. Its head is large proportional to its body, and tufted at its ears and cheeks. Long, tapered violet markings above its green, feline eyes extend towards its ears. Tapered whitish markings above its eyes resemble eyebrows, and its muzzle, sporting a diminutive nose, is of similar coloration. Its neck, shoulders, back and hind paws are also whitish-colored. The lower portion of its forelimbs are purple, and the tip of its tail sports a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension.

"The Pokédex, eh? So… You're going to confine many, many Pokémon in Pokéballs for that, then. I'm a Trainer, too, but I can't help wondering… Are Pokémon really happy that way?" N asked.

"I'm not a fan of confining my Pokémon in Pokéballs either. I'd rather have them out with me," I said.

"Hmm… "Well, Nero, is it? Let me hear your Pokémon's voice again!" N called out.

"So, it's gonna be a battle? Zorua, would you mind?" I asked of her.

"_Sure why not_?" Zorua responded.

"Purrloin use Scratch," N calmly said.

Purrloin bounded forward quickly.

"Zorua, Fury Swipes!" I responded.

Zorua jumped over Purrloin and came down, swiping the Dark-type several times.

"_Is that all you got_?" Zorua asked.

"More! Let me hear the voice of your Pokémon!" N exclaimed.

"_This guy is nuts_," Murkrow said.

"Purrloin, Scratch again!" N called out.

"Zorua, use Pursuit to end this!" I responded.

Purrloin bounded over yet again, but Zorua moved quicker and hit the Devious Pokémon before Scratch could hit and knocked it out.

"_We did it_!" Zorua cried out, jumping into my arms.

That surprised me and as soon as Zorua realized what she had done, she jumped out of my arms and stood away from me. Murkrow was laughing at her expense.

"I never expected to hear Pokémon say such things…," N said, returning his Purrloin to its Pokéball.

He studied the Pokéball for a couple of seconds and then looked at me.

"As long as Pokémon are confined in Poké Balls… Pokémon will never become perfect beings. I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they're my friends," he said, walking away.

"They're my friends too," I responded.

N stopped, but didn't turn to face me.

"But my ideals are different than yours, I will see you again, Nero," N said, walking away.

We stood there watching the strange man walk away.

"Am I the only sane person who can talk to Pokémon?" I asked myself.

"You're not sane," Cheren said.


	11. Chapter XI

**Chapter XI**

Cheren left soon afterwards for Striaton City and Hilda and I went to the Pokémon Center to make sure Zorua was okay. She didn't take any hits during her battle with N's Purrloin, but I just wanted to be sure.

Nurse Joy carried Zorua on the tray to the machine to be healed.

"_I keep telling you I'm fine_," Zorua said to me.

"I just want to be sure," I responded.

"How sweet, you really care for your Pokémon, don't you?" a familiar voice asked me from behind.

I turned and stood face-to-face with Spectra. She had a smile on her face that just oozed trouble.

"What are you doing here?" Hilda asked bitterly.

"I just came out of that cave and both Sparx and Aura are a bit tired, so I was going to let them rest up," Spectra responded.

"Well, Nero was here first," Hilda responded.

I did not like this. Hilda had it out for this chick.

"Calm down Hilda, she has a right to the Pokémon Center just as much as I do. Zorua's almost done, and then we'll leave," I said.

Hilda grumbled, but eased her temper.

"Heh, you're good with a leash, Nero," Spectra said, winking at me.

Shit. Hilda was already heading for Spectra. I grabbed her around the waist and threw her over my shoulder to stop the fight.

"LET ME GO!" Hilda screamed, hitting me in the back.

Spectra just chuckled at Hilda's expense, pissing her off even more.

"LET GO OF ME SO I CAN RIP HER HEAD OFF AND USE IT AS A BOWLING BALL!" Hilda ordered me.

"Nope," I said as Zorua was finished healing.

Nurse Joy turned around to see what was going on and stopped in her tracks.

"Long story. Is Zorua done?" I asked as Hilda squirmed in my grasp, trying to get to Spectra.

"Yes…," Nurse Joy responded awkwardly.

Zorua cocked her head at the scene.

"_Can I go into my Pokéball? You look busy_," Zorua asked.

"Good idea," I muttered, returning Zorua to her Pokéball.

I turned and carried Hilda past Spectra, but suddenly something got caught around my legs and I fell forward with Hilda in tow.

I looked down at my feet and saw my pants had fallen and were down to my ankles.

Spectra was whistling innocently with my belt strung over her shoulder.

"How in the hell?" I questioned her.

"I'm just that good," Spectra said.

"We'll see how good you are when I'm done with you!" Hilda shouted, getting to her feet, and charging Spectra.

Spectra simply stepped out of the way and Hilda ran past into the counter that Nurse Joy stood behind.

"Damn it, Hilda," I growled, pulling my pants up, and hobbling over to her.

I ripped my belt out of Spectra's hands and put it back on. I grabbed Hilda and looked her right in the eye.

"Stop it. Now," I ordered sternly.

"But…," she responded.

"_Now_," I growled.

The whole catty thing with her was starting to piss me off. Hilda nodded and I pulled away from her.

Suddenly the whole power in the Pokémon Center went out.

"What the hell is going on?" I questioned.

It then began raining. Hard. Wind began blowing it sideways against the front windows of the Pokémon Center. Finally, lightning began cackling through the dark clouds that seemed to build up from nothing.

"Where did this storm come from?" Spectra asked.

I then noticed something flying through the air straight for us. It was a metal trash bin.

"Look out!" I shouted, pulling Spectra to the ground as the trash bin crashed through the front window and hit the far wall in the back of the Pokémon Center.

I shielded her from the raining glass as the rain flew in on us with the wind.

"Go!" I shouted at Spectra, pushing her along the ground.

We crawled on the floor to the back of the Pokémon Center behind the counter where Nurse Joy and Hilda were hiding.

"Are you two okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah… you?" Hilda asked me.

I nodded and looked at Spectra.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah… since you kind of saved my life. I guess I should give this back," Spectra said, handing my wallet over.

"Really?" I asked her incredulously.

"What? Me likey to stealy things," Spectra said, batting her eyes at me innocently.

I rolled my eyes and looked over the counter, but wind and rain immediately blasted me in the face, forcing to take cover.

"Damn it," I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

"What happened?" Hilda asked me.

"The rain's falling so damn fast it feels like being stabbed," I said.

I pulled my back in front of my head and used it as a shield as I slowly made my way to the front of the Pokémon Center.

"Nero! What are you doing!?" Hilda shouted after me.

"Going to go see what the hell is going on!" I responded.

"It's just a storm!" Hilda called back.

"No, it's not!" I shouted back.

I walked out of the Pokémon Center with my makeshift shield and looked up into the sky. I saw two Pokémon up in the sky, staring off at each other.

I grabbed my Pokédex and aimed it at the two Pokémon.

"Tornadus, the Cyclone Pokémon. In every direction it flies, creating winds so powerful, they blow everything away. Thundurus, the Bolt Strike Pokémon. As it flies around, it shoots lightning all over the place and causes forest fires. It is therefore disliked," the Pokédex said.

Tornadus is a green, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On his forehead are two, purple, long and sharp horns. Tornadus has white, wavy and billowy styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed green ears on either side of his head. His eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Tornadus' body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. His broad, purple chest consists of two joined, partially diamond shaped pecks and his shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. He has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. His lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a purple long, curling tail, tipped with a whirl. Spanning the length of his tail, Tornadus has several whorled structures. They are a light Khaki color, and follow the same direction as the tip of his tail.

Thundurus is a blue, muscular humanoid Pokémon, which resembles a genie. On his head is a single, long, sharp, purple horn. Thundurus has white, zigzagging and jutting styled hair, a spiky white mustache and two pointed blue ears on either side of his head. His eyes are yellow with beady white irises and no visible pupils. The front of Thundurus' body is covered in various, irregularly shaped purple spots. His broad chest consists of two joined, purple, rounded-diamond shaped pecks and his shoulders, elbows and navel are adorned with raindrop like designs. He has two spotted muscular arms, with five fingers on each hand. His lower body consists of a trailing cloud, with a thick, long, curling, purple, cable-like tail. Spanning the length of his tail, Thundurus has several ball-like structures. They are a dark grey color, and each has a long, sharp spike on one side.

The two Pokémon then launched toward each other in the air, hitting one another with enough force to shake the ground I was standing on.

"STOP!" I shouted up at them.

They ignored me and continued their battle. Tornadus grabbed Thundurus by his tail and threw him down into the Accumula Town Square. The force of the impact launched me off my feet and I hit the ground. I looked up into the easing rain as Tornadus formed a massive ball of black energy in his hands. He then fired a powerful black beam that broke the sound barrier. It hit Thundurus and resulted in an explosion that covered the Pokémon in smoke. Tornadus then flew off, leaving his rival, and taking his wind with him.

The Hyper Beam attack Tornadus launched was so powerful and loud, it caused several windows on the second story of the Pokémon Center to explode. I shielded my head and neck, awaiting the raining glass, but I felt a pair of vines wrap around me and pull me back into the Pokémon Center.

I looked around and saw Chikorita unravel me from her vines. I immediately got back to my feet and ran out of the Pokémon Center.

"_You're welcome_!" Chikorita called after me.

I ran toward the plume of smoke with Hilda following close behind. I found Thundurus lying on the ground, struggling to rise. He was obviously hurt.

He looked right at me and growled a warning for me to stay away from him.

"I can help you, let me help," I said, holding my hands up in front of me.

"_Go away_," Thundurus growled.

He tried lifting himself off the ground again, but again collapsed due to his injuries.

"Hilda! Get Nurse Joy!" I shouted.

Hilda nodded and ran back for the Pokémon Center, passing by Spectra. The kleptomaniac stood next to me and looked down at Thundurus.

"Thundurus, we can help you. You're hurt, but we can help you," I said.

"_I DON'T WANT YOUR HELP_!" Thundurus roared, swatting his arm at Spectra and me.

We moved out of the way.

"Nero, this is a dangerous Pokémon when he's healthy. Him being hurt will only escalate things," Spectra said.

"I'm not leaving a hurt Pokémon lying in the open when I can do something," I responded.

Thundurus looked at me, still growling. Hilda and Nurse Joy ran up to us and Nurse Joy brought out a Pokémon.

Hilda aimed her Pokédex at it.

"Audino, the Hearing Pokémon. Using the feelers on its ears, it can tell how someone is feeling or when an egg might hatch," her Pokédex said.

Audino is a bipedal, blue-eyed, pink-and-cream-colored Pokémon. The upper section of its face is pink, as are its floppy ears, exempting the tips and curled lower extensions which are cream-colored. The sides of Audino's chest and arms are also pink, somewhat resembling a jacket, although the tips of its forelimbs are cream. Its small tail is lumpy and white.

"Audino, use Heal Pulse," Nurse Joy said.

Green pulses of energy began spreading across Audino's body and then went toward Thundurus. He tried pulling away, but the move got to him anyway and his injuries began healing. After the move was done, Thundurus lifted himself off the ground and looked down at us; me in particular.

"_Thank you…_," he growled before flying off.

I looked at Hilda and smiled.

"That was insane…," I said.

"You're an idiot," she responded, shaking her head.

"Yeah… I know," I said.

Spectra just smiled at the two of us.

"Don't even try it," I said, catching her reaching toward my pocket.

"Damn it, you've caught on. Now I have to find a new sucker to rob," Spectra said.

She then stormed off toward Route 2 in the direction of Striaton City. I noticed immediately she had a familiar-looking hat on her head and my suspicions were confirmed when I noticed Hilda's hat was missing from the top of her head.

"Um… Hilda," I said, tapping the top of my head.

Hilda felt the top of her head and turned toward Spectra.

"I'm going to kick her ass!" she shouted, running after the kleptomaniac.

I sighed and brought out Murkrow.

"Go get Hilda's hat, please," I said to him.

"_Do I have to give it back_?" Murkrow asked.

"Yes, you do," I responded.

"_No fun_," he said, flying off to retrieve Hilda's hat and prevent a fight.

I sat down on the ground and looked up at the sky as the dark clouds faded away, revealing nothing but blue.


	12. Chapter XII

**Chapter XII**

I refilled my motorcycle's gas tank while Hilda went food and supply shopping since she didn't get robbed by a barefoot kleptomaniac and we then left Accumula Town. We headed straight for Striaton City. I was not going to let anything get in my way. It was just going to be a straight shot to Striaton City. No stopping. None of it. Wishful thinking.

Halfway between Accumula and Striaton, Hilda began complaining nonstop about being hungry. It was getting late though, so we stopped.

I sat on my motorcycle while Hilda prepared some food. I brought out Charmander, Murkrow, and Zorua to ready their Pokémon food as well.

Murkrow and Zorua ate theirs, but Charmander wouldn't eat.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"_Mmm_," he responded.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," I said.

Charmander and I left the camp and began walking.

"So, what's bugging you?" I asked him.

"_Nothing…_," he said.

"You can tell me," I said.

"_It's just… I haven't won a battle yet. I keep losing. I lost against your friend, against… Alex, Murkrow had to help to catch Zorua…_," Charmander said.

"We don't win all the time, Charmander," I said.

"_But I have never won a battle before_," Charmander choked out as tears welled up in his eyes.

I knelt down beside the Fire-type and put my hand on his back.

"You will win a battle," I said.

"_I just don't want to be abandoned again_," Charmander cried.

"I won't do that to you. I will not make that mistake," I said.

Charmander choked back the tears and looked up at me.

"Never. Never ever," I said to him.

"_Thank you, Nero_," Charmander sobbed.

"Well, well, look what losers the forest threw up," Alex said, approaching us with his Charmander in tow.

I stood to my feet and glared at the Trainer.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Nothing. I just caught a low level Pokémon, so I figured I'd challenge another low-level Pokémon so he could get stronger, so how about it, Charmander?" Alex asked his former Pokémon.

"_I'll do it_," Charmander said, stepping forward.

"_We'll _do it," I responded.

"Alright. Go Nidoran!" Alex called out.

Nidoran is a small, quadruped, porcupine-based Pokémon with large ears, front teeth and red eyes. They are covered with spines primarily on their back which can release potent poisons if Nidoran is threatened.

I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Nidoran, the Poison Pin Pokémon. It scans its surroundings by raising its ears out of the grass. Its toxic horn is for protection," my Pokédex said.

"Charmander, use Ember!" I called out.

Charmander jumped up and spat out several small flames upon Nidoran.

"So he can attack after all. Nidoran use Poison Sting to knock that puny Ember away!" Alex called out.

Nidoran began firing several purple darts that burst through the Ember and hit Charmander. He hit the ground, but got right back to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"_I'm just getting warmed up_," Charmander growled.

I have never seen him this way. He seemed angry. I could see the hatred for Alex and everything about him seething from Charmander.

"Charmander, Scratch!" I called out.

"Double Kick!" Alex responded.

Charmander ran in with so much ferocity, I feared for Nidoran's life, but Nidoran kicked Charmander back with both of his back legs.

"Peck!" Alex called out.

Nidoran ran forward, hitting Charmander in the stomach with his horn.

"This is so easy! I was _so _smart to get rid of that weak, pathetic, worthless…," Alex began taunting before being interrupted.

"_That's it_!" Charmander roared as he began glowing.

He was evolving. I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Charmeleon, the Flame Pokémon. In the rocky mountains where Charmeleon live, their fiery tails shine at night like stars," my Pokédex said.

Charmeleon is a tailed bipedal, reptilian creature similar to Charmander. It has crimson scales that are much darker than that of the bright orange Charmander. It has a tail with the tip burning with fire, a trait seen in many Fire-type Pokémon, especially the Charmander evolutionary line. If its tail is extinguished, it will also die like its prior evolution, though this has never happened in the anime or in game. Its skull has developed a horn-like protrusion to the rear and its mouth has elongated into a snout. It has a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its front and back claws are far sharper and longer than Charmander.

"Whoa… you've evolved," Alex said in complete surprise.

"_Yeah, now I'm gonna kick your ass_," Charmeleon growled.

He fired an Ember at Nidoran, hitting the smaller Pokémon. He then used Scratch to knock him up in the air and used his tail to slam into a tree.

I realized something was wrong.

"Stop," I ordered Charmeleon.

"_But I'm just getting warmed up_!" Charmeleon responded hatefully.

Charmeleon's eyes then glowed bright blue as a powerful ball of blue energy formed in front of him.

"_DRAGON RAGE_!" Charmeleon roared, launching the attack into Nidoran, who was lying at the base of the tree Charmeleon slammed him into.

The attack was so powerful; it uprooted the tree and caused it to fall back. Nidoran had been knocked out. Charmeleon glared at Alex, who looked afraid.

"_You didn't want a weakling? You didn't want a pathetic excuse for a Pokémon? You wanted me to be cruel, hateful, a no-good dirty bastard like yourself!? Well here I am_!" Charmeleon roared at Alex, firing another Dragon Rage at his former Trainer.

I tackled him out of the way and the attack flew over us.

"Go! Get out of here!" I shouted at Alex as he returned both his Nidoran and Charmander.

He scampered to his feet and ran as fast as he could. I looked at Charmeleon as he glared back at me.

"What… what are you?" I asked him.

"_Strong_," Charmeleon growled, baring his teeth at me like a rabid animal.

"No, you're not strong," I said.

"_No? Isn't this strong_!?" Charmeleon roared, using his claws to cut a large tree down.

"_How about this_!?" he asked me angrily as he set several more trees on fire.

Pokémon began fleeing the growing forest fire.

"Stop this now!" I shouted.

"_Or what? You're gonna get rid of me!? Go ahead. Maybe then I'll find a strong enough Trainer that can help me be a winner and not another loser like you_!" Charmeleon roared.

I bit my tongue and quickly returned him to his Pokéball. I looked around at the growing fire as it spread.

"Shit," I swore as a burning tree fell in front of me, trapping me in a circle of flame.

All I had was Charmeleon and I didn't dare bring him out. I was going to die out here.

"Oshawott, use Water Gun!" a familiarly bubbly voice called out.

A blast of water appeared and soaked the burning trees, dousing the fire. Bianca appeared with her Oshawott at her side and together they began putting out the fire until only scorched earth remained.

I looked at the always-cheerful Bianca solemnly. I feared for Charmeleon. I feared he had become like Alex. I feared that I may have lost a friend.


	13. Chapter XIII

**Chapter XIII**

I stood there in the middle of the scorched earth, looking at Bianca.

"Nero, what happened? What caused the fire?" she asked me.

"Nero!" I heard Hilda call out as she and our Pokémon ran to us.

"Hi Hilda," Bianca greeted her.

"Bianca, what are you doing here?" Hilda asked, surprised in seeing the blonde.

"I was just passing through on my way to Striaton City when I saw the fire," Bianca said.

"I saw the smoke from our camp and then I saw that Nero and Charmander were gone. Nero, where's Charmander?" Hilda asked.

"In… in here," I responded shakily, tapping his Pokéball.

"What happened?" Hilda asked.

"Charmander was feeling down, so we went for a walk to talk about it, but Alex came up to us and challenged us to a battle. Charmander accepted immediately. He wanted to show Alex he was strong, but during the battle, all of his moves were countered and he was getting angrier and angrier. Then, he evolved into a Charmeleon," I said.

"Whoa, that's awesome? Did you show Alex what's up?" Hilda asked me.

"No… Charmeleon was angry at the world. He was brutal, merciless, would've killed Alex and his Pokémon if I hadn't of saved them. He then started yelling at me about how strong he was and how weak I was and that I should release him so he could find a better Trainer," I said.

"Oh my God…," Bianca responded, clasping her hand over her mouth.

"Bring him out," Hilda said.

"No. It's too dangerous. He's too reckless, too angry," I said.

"Bring him out and we'll talk to him," Hilda ordered sternly.

I sighed. I knew better than to argue with her when she was this determined. I grabbed Charmeleon's Pokéball and brought him out. He immediately turned and glared at me.

"_Well, well, if it isn't Nero. Ready to let me go yet_?" Charmeleon asked me.

"I told you I was never going to abandon you," I responded.

"_That was when I was weak and sweet. Now I'm just like Alex_," Charmeleon said.

"No you're not," Hilda said.

"_Stay out of this_!" Charmeleon roared, firing an Ember at Hilda.

Murkrow responded quickly, using Gust to blow the flames out in midair.

"_We're your friends_!" Murkrow called out, landing on a shocked Hilda's shoulder.

"_I don't want friends! I don't need them_!" Charmeleon responded.

A Pokémon came up to the scene and stopped as soon as it saw us. Bianca took out her Pokéball and aimed it at the Pokémon.

"Deerling, the Season Pokémon.

Their coloring changes according to the seasons and can be slightly affected by the temperature and humidity as well," her Pokédex said.

Deerling is a deer or fawn-like Pokémon, most resembling a fallow deer. The upper side of its body is colored either pink, green, orange, or brown (depending on the season; green due to it being the summer) and is rimmed and dappled with yellow patterns, with the underside of its body being a lighter beige shade. It sports a yellowish-colored, floral tuft on its head, and similar yellow coloration on the ear insides of its tapering ears. The tips of its limbs are colored black and its tail is small.

"_I'll get you a new __friend__ all by myself_," Charmeleon growled, looking at the Deerling.

The Deerling darted off and Charmeleon followed it.

"Shit!" I swore, running after Charmeleon.

The Deerling ran as fast as it could, but Charmeleon grabbed its back legs, causing it to stumble and fall. Charmeleon then pinned the Deerling down by its neck with his foot.

"Charmeleon, stop this now!" I shouted.

"_Catch the Deerling, Nero, before I kill it_," Charmeleon growled.

I then tackled Charmeleon off the Deerling and we went rolling down a hill. Charmeleon dug his claws into my back and bit my arm. I gritted my teeth in pain, but held on.

We then went off the side of a cliff and a river awaited us below.

Then the thought occurred to me. Charmeleon's tail. If his flame goes out, he will die. I also noticed several vines growing on the side of the cliff. I reached and grabbed a vine. It was pulled out from the cliff, but I used it swing away from the river. Then the vine snapped and Charmeleon and I landed in the mud.

Charmeleon pushed off me and started walking away.

"Get… get back here," I muttered, trying to get to my feet, but a sudden wave of pain went up my leg.

I yelled out and collapsed in the mud. Charmeleon looked back and I saw a moment of concern in his eyes.

"It's my ankle… I can't walk," I said.

"_Too bad for you_," Charmeleon growled, continuing to walk away.

"So you're just gonna leave me here!?" I called out, trying to pull myself out of the mud.

"_You would've abandoned me sooner or later! Might as well leave before you get the chance_!" Charmeleon responded.

"I was never going to abandon you!" I shouted back.

"_Liar_!" Charmeleon exclaimed, swiping his claws through the air.

"I'm not lying!" I responded.

"_You've lied before! What you told me back at Juniper's Lab, that was a lie_!" Charmeleon roared.

"Yes…," I admitted.

"_You never had any intention to return me to Alex_!" Charmeleon shouted.

"No… I knew that if we saw him, he wouldn't take you back…," I said.

"_He'll take me back now_," Charmeleon growled.

"Is that what this is all about!? You're being a complete asshole so I'd release you and you could go crawling back to Alex!?" I asked angrily.

"_Shut up_…," Charmeleon responded.

"Think back of every second you were with me. I gave a damn about you, helped you use a Fire-type move, and you still want to go back to the Trainer who abandoned you because you weren't strong enough!?" I shouted.

"_I said shut up_!" Charmeleon shouted, firing a Dragon Rage attack.

I ducked my head and the attack flew over me and went into the river, spraying water up in the air.

"I gave a damn about you!" I shouted, slamming my fist down in the mud.

"_No you didn't! No one cares about me…_," Charmeleon responded.

"I do care about you… I do…," I said.

Charmeleon shook his head as memories of how much I did care about him came crashing back to him. Charmeleon collapsed to his knees and began slashing the ground with his claws in anger.

He then looked at me.

"_Nero_!" he called out, running to me.

"Is that the real you, Charmeleon?" I asked him.

"_Yes… I'm sorry_," he apologized.

"Don't worry about it, but I think we're stuck down here as long as my ankle is like this," I said.

Charmeleon then saw a large piece of driftwood and grabbed it. He placed it next to me.

"_Roll onto it_," he said.

I nodded and rolled onto the driftwood. Charmeleon then grabbed several vines by the cliff and handed them to me.

"_Tie them together and tie one end around me and the other around the driftwood_," he ordered.

I nodded and did just that. We just made a makeshift sled.

"_Hold on_," Charmeleon said as he began pulling me along the sand.

I did so and we soon found an incline that led back up to Route 2.

"_This is not going to be fun_," Charmeleon growled.

"We can do it," I said, putting my hand on his shoulder.

Charmeleon nodded and began pulling me up the hill. I was amazed with his determination and will and he pulled me up the entire hill before collapsing on the ground.

"You did great, bud," I said.

I then noticed Murkrow flying up in the air.

"MURKROW!" I shouted.

"_Nero, are you okay_?" the Dark/Flying-type asked.

"Yeah! Get the others!" I responded.

"_Sure thing_," Murkrow responded, flying off to get the others.

Hilda, Bianca, Zorua, and Murkrow all came hustling over to Charmeleon and me.

"Are you two okay?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah. We went off a cliff and I hurt my ankle. Charmeleon pulled me up that hill," I said.

"_Don't mention it…_," Charmeleon said.

"So is everything okay between you two?" Hilda asked.

"I don't know. What do you think, Charmeleon?" I asked.

"_We're good_," Charmeleon responded.

We then both passed out.


	14. Chapter XIV

Chapter XIV

I woke up in a hospital bed in the back of a Pokémon Center. Charmeleon was sleeping next to me on his own bed. Hilda was sitting in a chair between us.

"Good morning," she greeted me.

"Good morning… where are we?" I asked her.

"A Pokémon Center in Striaton City," she said.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"I drove you," she said.

"On my motorcycle? Is she okay?" I asked Hilda.

"Your motorcycle is fine, Nero," Hilda responded, slightly perturbed.

"What about Charmeleon?" I asked.

"Don't you care about yourself?" Hilda asked.

"That's why I got you," I said.

"AWWW! That's so SWEET!" Bianca screamed, overhearing from the hall.

She ran in and smiled down at me.

"Glad you're okay, Nero," she said.

"How's Charmeleon?" I asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired from pulling you up a hill," Charmeleon responded, sitting up.

"You; however, had to get several stitches and you've been instructed to stay off your leg for a couple of days," Hilda said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Sorry about the stitches," Charmeleon apologized.

"It's okay," I responded.

"It's not okay. You two could've been killed!" Hilda responded hotly.

"Hey, hey. We're fine. Don't be mad, Hilda," I said softly.

"Don't do that. Do not try to butter me up when I'm pissed off at you," Hilda said, turning away from me.

"Hilda," I said.

"La, la, la… I can't hear you," she responded childishly.

"Please?" I asked her.

"Oooh, I hate you sometimes," she said, sitting at the end of my bed.

"Trust me, the feeling is mutual," I responded.

Hilda looked at me.

"But every other time, I love you," I said.

"AWWW!" Bianca responded.

"I love you too," Hilda said, smiling, and patting my ankle.

I flinched as some pain shot up my leg.

"Just wait until I can walk, I'm going to kick your ass," I said.

The next couple of days seemed to speed by and I was soon back on my feet.

Now, the only thing on my mind was challenging the Striaton City Gym.

Hilda grabbed a map and ran up behind me.

"The map says the Gym is right here," Hilda said.

We looked right at some fancy restaurant.

"You are a horrible map reader," I said.

"Shut up!" Hilda exclaimed, hitting me from behind.

We walked into the restaurant and it was what it looked like on the outside. A God damn restaurant.

"Yup, you fail as a guide," I said.

"Excuse sir and ma'am, do you have a reservation?" a snooty-looking greeter asked us.

"No, we…," I was trying to say.

"Then you must leave," he said.

"Can you just tell us where the Gym is?" I asked.

"Did I hear someone talking about a Gym?" a red-haired waiter asked, running over.

"Yes, this boy said such a thing, but he does not have a reservation," the greeter told the waiter.

"Get your panties out of their twist and let the man in for a GYM BATTLE!" the waiter called out.

Several of the patrons of the restaurant looked around excitedly.

"Did I hear a Gym Battle?" a green-haired waiter asked.

"Yes, brother Cilan, this young man is looking to challenge the Striaton City Gym," a blue-haired waiter said.

"So, where are the Gym Leaders?" I asked.

"Why young man, we're right in front of you," the green-haired waiter said.

"Wait, we? You mean there are three Gym Leaders?" I asked.

"Yes, my name is Cilan," the green-haired waiter introduced himself.

"And my name is Chili!" the red-haired waiter announced.

"And my name is Cress," the blue-haired waiter introduced himself.

"So, how does this work? Do you choose who I have to battle, or do I choose?" I asked.

"Nope. You have to battle all three of us at the same time," Chili said.

"Oh shit…," I muttered.

Cilan then snapped his fingers and the back wall of the restaurant opened up, revealing a Unova League-official battlefield.

"Awesome…," I muttered.

"Come on, Nero!" Hilda called out to me, running toward the battlefield.

I followed her as she sat in the front row of the stands.

"Good luck," she said, kissing me on the cheek.

I nodded and stood on one side of the battlefield. I noticed that on the other side had three sections for a Trainer to stand. One for each Gym Leader.

"The Gym Battle between Nero Hishiro and the Striaton City Gym Leaders, Cilan, Chili, and Cress will begin! This will be a Triple Battle where the challenger uses three Pokémon at once against each of the Gym Leader's Pokémon!" a mechanical referee announced.

"The challenger will now choose his three Pokémon!" the referee announced.

"Go Murkrow! Go Zorua! Go Charmeleon!" I shouted, sending out all three of my Pokémon.

"Nothing personal… No hard feelings… Me and my Grass-type Pokémon, um… We're gonna battle, come what may. I'm looking forward to battling with you," Cilan said, sending out his Pokémon.

"Get ready for the Fire-type scorcher, Chili. That's me!" Chili shouted out, sending his Pokémon out to battle.

"Just as water flowing from high places to low places is natural, so is my victory," Cress said calmly, sending out his Pokémon.

I took out my Pokédex to scan all three of their Pokémon.

"Pansage, the Grass Monkey Pokémon. It's good at finding berries and gathers them from all over. It's kind enough to share them with friends. Pansear, the High Temp Pokémon. Very intelligent, it roasts berries before eating them. It likes to help people. Panpour, the Spray Pokémon. The water stored inside the tuft on its head is full of nutrients. It waters plants with it using its tail," my Pokédex said.

Pansage is a primate-like, green-and-yellow Grass-type Pokémon. The upper half of its head and the broccoli-like sprout atop is green, exempting a pattern of three yellow, tapered seed-like shapes in the sprout's "foliage". Pansage's eyes are oval-shaped, with large pupils, and the lower half of its face is yellow with a small, dot-like nose. Its upper body and its skinny forelimbs are also yellow, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from thumbs. Pansage's lower body is green with small feet, and its wiry tail is tipped with two leaves.

Pansear is a primate-like, red-and-yellow Fire-type Pokémon. The upper half of its head and the whorled scruff atop is red. Pansear's eyes are oval-shaped, with large pupils, and the lower half of its face is yellow with a small, dot-like nose. Its upper body and its skinny forelimbs are also yellow, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from thumbs. Pansear's lower body is red with small feet, and its wiry tail is tipped with an arrowhead-shaped feature.

Panpour is a primate-like, blue-and-yellow Water-type Pokémon. The upper half of its head and the puffy, wave-like feature atop is blue. Panpour's eyes are oval-shaped, and the lower half of its face is yellow with a small, dot-like nose. It also possesses a blue, frilled-like feature on its neck and upper shoulders. Its upper body and its skinny forelimbs are yellow, and its hands seem to have no fingers, aside from thumbs. Panpour's lower body is yellow with small feet, and its wiry tail is tipped with a clover-shaped feature. Its feet both have three toes each.

"The Gym Battle will now commence!" the referee announced.


	15. Chapter XV

Chapter XV

"Murkrow, use Peck on Pansage!" I called out.

"Defend with Ice Punch," Cress responded.

Murkrow dove in toward the Grass-type, but Panpour intercepted with an ice-cloaked punch that knocked Murkrow back.

"Zorua, use Fury Swipes!" I called out.

"Fury Swipes right back at them, Pansear!" Chili shouted.

Zorua ran across the ground and Pansear ran toward her. They both leapt at one another and let out a barrage of swipes at the other.

"Bullet Seed," Cilan said.

"Ember!" I countered.

Pansage tried coming to the aid of Pansear with a Bullet Seed attack, but the Grass-type move was easily immolated by Charmeleon's Ember.

Zorua then hit Pansear back and smiled to herself.

"Scald," Cress responded.

Panpour appeared on Zorua's right and fired boiling water from its mouth.

"Dodge it!" I called out.

Zorua then transformed into a Murkrow and flew away from the attack. She transformed back into her regular form and stood next to Charmeleon. Murkrow got back to his feet, shaking off the Ice Punch from before.

"Alpha Combo!" the three Gym Leaders shouted in unison.

"What…," I responded.

"The…," Zorua said.

"Hell…," Charmeleon growled.

Pansage's fist became cloaked in electricity and both Pansear and Panpour launched the Grass-type toward Charmeleon. The ThunderPunch hit Charmeleon hard, knocking the Fire-type back.

"Fire Punch!" Chili called out.

Pansear appeared in front of Zorua and hit her with a fiery uppercut, knocking her on top of Charmeleon.

"Scald," Cress responded.

Panpour fired the boiling water at Murkrow.

"Blow it back with Gust!" I countered.

Murkrow began flapping his wings and the Scald was repelled back at Pansear. Zorua and Charmeleon then got back to their feet.

"Now let's hit them back," I responded, smiling.

"Dragon Rage! Gust! Pursuit!" I shouted.

Charmeleon dug his claws into the ground and began building up energy.

"Stop Charmeleon!" Chili called out.

Pansear ran forward, but Murkrow blew it back with Gust. Panpour tried firing a Scald attack, but Zorua hit it with Pursuit before the attack could be fired off. Pansage tried hitting Charmeleon with ThunderPunch, but Dragon Rage had already been launched, hitting Pansage into the back wall, and knocking it out.

"One down, two to go! Zorua, use Fury Swipes!" I shouted.

Zorua ran toward Pansear as it got back to its feet. She hit Pansear several times and then kicked off it.

"Peck!" I shouted.

Murkrow shot forward, hitting Pansear as it flew through the air, knocking it out.

"Two down, one to go!" I shouted.

"Scald," Cress responded calmly.

Panpour then fired boiling water onto Zorua and knocked her out.

"Ice Punch," Cress added in.

Panpour jumped up and struck Murkrow with the super effective Ice-type move, knocking him out as well.

"Charmeleon, I need you, use Dragon Rage!" I shouted.

Charmeleon began building up power.

"Scald," Cress responded calmly.

Panpour hit Charmeleon with the boiling water, pushing him back.

"Charmeleon, hold on!" I called out.

"Nero, I'm learning a new move, it's gonna be fucking awesome. Just watch," Charmeleon growled.

I grinned to myself. Charmeleon's claws then began glowing. Not the metallic gray like for a Metal Claw, but a bright blue like Dragon Rage. Charmeleon's claws then extended outward and he charged.

"Scald, quick!" Cress shouted.

Panpour fired the boiling water at Charmeleon, but he simply put his glowing claws in front of him as a shield and his new attack absorbed the Scald.

"Do it!" I shouted.

"DRAGON CLAW!" Charmeleon roared, hitting Panpour with his claws, and driving the Water-type into the back wall, knocking it out.

"Pansage, Pansear, and Panpour are unable to battle; therefore, Nero Hishiro from Nuvema Town is victorious!" the mechanical referee announced.

I fell to my knees after hearing that. I won my first Gym Battle.

Suddenly I was tackled by Hilda and we both tumbled onto the ground.

"YOU DID IT!" she screamed in my ear.

"Yes, I did it, now get off me," I groaned, pushing her off.

I got to my feet and the three Gym Leaders approached me.

"What a surprise… You are very strong, aren't you?" Cilan asked me.

"I've been told that," I said proudly.

"Whoa ho! You're on fire! But you have to hand it to me for putting up a good fight, right?" Chili added in.

"You did great," I said, chuckling.

"How amazing! Even if there were a lot of reasons, you managed to defeat someone as impressive as me!" Cress added in.

"Guess so," I said.

"Now we present you with the Trio Badge," the three brothers said in unison.

They each brought out identical cases and opened them up. Each case contained a gold, diamond shaped object with a different colored gem inside. Cilan's was green, Chili's was red, and Cress' was blue. The three objects suddenly pulled themselves out of their cases and combined to form one Badge.

It was shaped like a bow tie, similar to those worn by the Striaton Gym Leaders.

"Congratulations, Nero," Cilan said.

"Good luck with the rest of your journey," Chili added in.

"We will be rooting for you," Cress concluded.

I nodded and my Pokémon ran up to me.

"Thank you… all of you, I couldn't have done it without you," I said.

"Duh," Zorua said, rolling her eyes.

"Nero, for being victorious, here is a pass for a free dinner for two at our luxurious restaurant," Cilan said, handing me the coupon.

"Thank you," I said, nodding.

I then looked at Hilda.

"Hilda, would you like to go out on a date with me to this fine restaurant?" I asked her theatrically.

"Why Nero, this is so sudden… OF COURSE!" she shouted, jumping into my arms.

I kissed her on the lips and rested my forehead against hers lovingly.

"I got a Trio Badge!" I shouted, holding my newly acquired Badge out in front of me.

"Why did you do that?" Hilda asked me.

"I don't know… it just seemed appropriate," I said.

"Weird," she responded.

"Shut up and let's go get ready for tonight. It is our first date, I want to look nice for it," I said.

"Same here, we shall go then," Hilda said.

We then left the Striaton City Gym to go get ready for our date.


	16. Chapter XVI

**Chapter XVI**

I was sitting in the Pokémon Center, looking at my Xtransceiver. An Xtransceiver is like a phone, radio, and webcam all built into one device. I dialed a phone number and walked outside.

"Nero?" my mother asked, answering her Xtransceiver.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"How are you!? Where are you!? Are you okay!?" she asked immediately.

"I'm good, I'm in Striaton City, and I'm fine," I responded.

"Striaton City… already? Did you challenge the Gym?" she asked me.

"Yes I did, and I won," I said, pulling out my Badge as proof.

"Congratulations. I'm so proud of you, but you should really keep that Badge in a Badge Case," my mother said.

"A Badge Case?" I questioned.

"I have an old one that belonged to your father… it's empty now… so it should do. I'll send it to you through the mail to the Striaton City Pokémon Center ASAP," my mother said.

"Mom, wait, could you send me one other thing?" I asked her.

That night, it was time for Hilda and mine's date. I was a little nervous as I struggled to tie my bowtie.

"Damn it…," I muttered.

"_You should relax_," Zorua said, stretching out on my motel room's bed.

"Kind of hard to," I responded.

"_Why? You're already in a relationship with her. This "date" is just so it doesn't feel rushed_," Zorua said.

"How in the hell do you know this?" I asked her.

"_I'm a girl, and girls are smart, which is why you brought me out instead of Charmeleon or Murkrow_," Zorua said.

"Fine, but you're not smart enough to fix this damn bowtie," I responded.

"_Yes I am_," Zorua said, using Fury Swipes to rip the bowtie to shreds.

"_There, fixed. Bowties are stupid_," Zorua said, jumping back on the bed.

"Thank you… How do I look?" I asked Zorua.

It felt weird asking a Pokémon that question, but she was the only other female perspective I could get at the time.

"_Nice… for a human_," Zorua said.

"Thanks," I said.

Someone then knocked on my door and I returned Zorua back to her Pokéball. I put her Pokéball on my belt next to Charmeleon's and Murkrow's. Just in case I needed some back up.

I then walked to the door and took in a deep breath before opening it.

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Hilda was wearing a snow white, silk dress with some silver trimmings. Her hair was let down and braided together to one side. She had some lipstick on, not much, but enough to notice. She had the perfect amount of mascara to highlight her blue eyes. She looked beautiful.

"I… uh… you… um… pretty," I stumbled over my words.

I wanted to close the door on my head.

"Are you nervous?" Hilda asked.

I nodded.

"Don't be, just relax, and take my hand," she said, holding her hand out in front of her.

I took it and she pulled me in for a kiss. She then looked up at me with a smile.

"Better?" she asked.

"Better," I said.

"Good, now let's have some fun," she said.

I smiled and nodded, closing the door with my free hand, and walked hand-in-hand with Hilda to the Striaton City Gym/restaurant.

We got to the restaurant and I opened the door for her.

"Ooh, such a gentleman," she said with a smile.

"Do you have a reservation… sir?" the greeter from earlier asked me.

"Yes, we have a coupon for a free dinner," I said.

"But that is no reservation," the greeter said.

"Yo, let them in!" Chili shouted from the dining area.

The greeter seemed flustered.

"Right this way, Sir and Madame," the greeter said.

The greeter led us to a table in the back of the restaurant, gave us some menus, and left.

"Bastard…," I muttered.

"Hey, calm down, everything's going fine," Hilda said, putting a comforting hand on my arm.

I looked at her with a smile.

"Would either of you care for a glass of water?" Cress asked us.

"Sure, thank you," Hilda said for the two of us.

Cress then left to get us our water.

"Hello you two, would either of you care for an appetizer, I must recommend our salad. The lettuce is so crisp," Cilan said to us.

"I'll take a salad," Hilda said.

"Mozzarella sticks," I added.

"Good choice, I'll be right back with your appetizers and leave you to choose your meals," Cilan said.

"Thank you," Hilda replied.

Cilan bowed and left. Cress then came to us with our waters. He placed them on our table and left.

Chili then approached our table.

"Are you ready to order?" Chili asked.

"Yes, I would like the Castelia City steak with a baked potato on the side," I said.

"And how would you like your steak cooked?" Chili asked me.

"Medium," I said.

"Madame?" he asked Hilda.

"Um… lobster, please," she responded.

"Good choice," Chili said, writing down our order, and taking our menus.

He then left us.

"So, how are you liking the journey so far?" I asked Hilda.

"It's been fun and stressful at the same time," she said.

"What's been stressful?" I asked.

"Hmm… getting robbed, Thundurus, getting robbed, Alex, Charmeleon going rogue, you getting hurt, and getting robbed by some barefoot nomad chick," Hilda said.

And what's been fun?" I asked.

"Chikorita, you, your Pokémon, watching how caring you are toward your Pokémon, riding on your motorcycle, watching you battle, and being with you," she said.

I chuckled at her responses.

"What about you?" she asked.

"This journey has been so incredible. Every day seems to hold a new adventure and all of those adventures are stuffed into this giant adventure," I said.

Hilda laughed into her hand.

"What's so funny?" I asked her.

"Nothing, it's just you're so funny when you try to explain things," she said.

"Ha, ha," I responded, drinking some water.

"I'm happy you let me go with you on this journey," Hilda said.

"I'm happy I let you go along with me, too," I said.

Hilda smiled and I felt her foot graze mine.

"Footsies? Really? What are we, twelve?" I asked her.

"Shut up," she responded.

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Oh, look who's twelve now," she said.

Cilan then arrived with our appetizers and lay them out in front of us.

"Your meals will be here soon," he said.

"Thank you," Hilda said.

Cilan bowed and left. I grabbed a mozzarella stick, dipped it in the marinara sauce, and ate it. Hilda picked up a fork and ate her salad. We finished our appetizers as Chili came out with our meals.

"I'll give you these and take those, enjoy," he said.

I cut through my steak and ate like a champ.

"You know, where do we get the meat from?" I asked Hilda.

"Do _not _ask that question," she growled, pointing her knife at me.

I looked at her, wide-eyed, and just went back to eating.

After we finished our dinner, I leaned back in my seat, stuffed.

"Would you like any dessert?" Cilan asked us.

"I'm too full," Hilda said.

"Same here," I responded.

"Okay, this whole meal was free thanks to the coupon I gave you earlier," Cilan said.

"Thank you," I said, standing to my feet.

I offered Hilda my hand and helped her to her feet.

"Have a nice night," Cilan said.

"Thank you, you too," Hilda responded.

We then left the restaurant and walked beneath the night sky.

"What are your favorite things about me?" I asked Hilda.

"Your attitude, your compassion, and how your hair is the color of the night sky," she said.

I smiled down at her.

"What about me?" she asked me.

"Your eyes, spunk, compassion, and lips," I said, kissing her.

She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around the back of my neck. We pulled apart and smiled at each other. I then walked her back to the motel and stood outside her room.

"This was fun," I said.

"Yeah, I'm glad we went," Hilda responded, opening her door.

She stood inside her motel room with the door open.

"Um… Nero, could you help me with something?" Hilda asked me.

"What?" I asked her.

"Unzip my dress," she said.

"Oh… um… sure," I said, walking into her motel room.

She turned her back to me and lifted her hair up so I could get to her dress' zipper. I unzipped her dress and Hilda moved her shoulders, causing it to fall to the floor, and revealing Hilda to be wearing black bra and panties with red lace.

Hilda went red, but didn't hurry to cover herself. Instead, she looked at me, and smiled shyly.

She reached out and grabbed my hands.

"I love you, Nero," she said.

"I love you too, Hilda," I said.

We then pulled each other into a kiss. We were a bit more frenzied with this kiss than the last few.

I sat down on the foot of her bed and she straddled my lap. I cradled her head with one hand and sucked on her neck. Hilda moaned pleasurably and pushed against my chest so I could lay back on her bed. She began unbuttoning my dress shirt and discarded it on the floor beside the bed. We kicked off our shoes and Hilda pressed her chest against mine. Her blue eyes glistened as they stared into my brown eyes.

I guess my mother was right. I did need to buy that condom.

Hilda slid down my body and took my belt off, causing the Pokéballs to bounce across the floor. Thank God they didn't release them. That would've been embarrassing.

She then unbuttoned my pants and took them off as well.

"Wanna go all the way?" she asked me.

"Only if you want to," I said.

She then took my boxers off and enveloped her lips around me. She moved rhythmically along my length and lipped my end.

I grabbed at the back of her hair and she bobbed up and down.

I stopped her and rolled her onto her back. I put the condom on and climbed on top of her. I pulled her bra off and gently caressed her breasts. I then moved one hand down her stomach and moved it back and forth beneath the front of her panties.

Hilda moaned in pleasure and I then pulled her panties down her legs. She lifted her legs up and kicked her feet as I threw the clothing to the floor. I climbed back on top of her and began thrusting rhythmically into her. She moaned and panted and grabbed onto my shoulders with every thrust.

It was easily the best night of either of our lives.


	17. Chapter XVII

**Chapter XVII**

I woke up first the next morning and this time I was grateful to see Hilda sleeping on my arm. Mostly because she fell asleep on the opposite side of my elbow so I could move my arm. I wrapped my arm around her naked waist and held her close to me.

She smiled in her sleep and nuzzled up against me, freeing my arm. I kissed her lips a couple of times.

"I'm sleeping," she groaned bitterly.

"So," I responded, kissing her some more.

"I will hit you," she said.

I then felt one her hands around my waist and I stopped.

"Good boy," she said, smiling.

I got up and started to dress.

"Where are you going?" she asked me.

"Out for a little bit, to stretch my legs," I said.

I slid my boxers and pants on, but didn't feel like hassling with my dress shirt, so I went out into the morning cold shirtless. I knew the scars on my back and arm were still not the best thing to look at, but I didn't care.

I got to my room and stepped inside. I went straight to my bathroom to take a shower.

After my shower, I walked out naked, and grabbed a clean pair of clothes to change into.

I brushed my teeth, put on some deodorant, and walked back outside. I walked toward Hilda's room and knocked on the door.

She opened the door and pulled me in quickly, closing the door behind me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

It was after I asked that question that I realized she was wearing only the bare minimum.

"Sorry," I said.

"You were lucky, I had just gotten out of the shower," Hilda said, wringing the water from her hair.

I chuckled.

"What?" she asked me.

"Nothing," I said.

"Tell me!" Hilda complained, pulling up a pair of shorts.

"Nah," I responded.

Hilda put a t-shirt on and then tackled me onto her bed. I quickly rolled her onto her back and held her down.

"Careful, you just put your clothes on," I said, kissing her quickly.

I stood to my feet and helped her to hers. She walked past me and I patted her on the butt.

"Hurry up and get your shoes on, we gotta get to the next city," I said.

Hilda smiled and nodded. I grabbed my belt and slid it around my pants. I then grabbed the three Pokéballs that lay on the floor and clipped them to my belt.

Hilda put her shoes on and then slid a black vest around her shoulders.

"How do I look?" she asked me.

"Beautiful, Shorty," I responded.

We then walked out of her motel room and a woman in a lab coat caught my attention. She had long, dark blue hair and blue eyes. She looked at me and lit up.

"Hey there! I'm Fennel. Professor Juniper asked me request your help. Please follow me!" the woman told us.

"Whoa, where are we going?" I asked her.

"To my lab, come on!" Fennel responded excitedly.

I looked at Hilda.

"Let's go, but be careful," she said.

I nodded and we followed Fennel. She led us to her home.

"So like I said, I'm Fennel, and as you can see, I'm a scientist. In fact, the subject I'm researching is Trainers! Professor Juniper is my friend from college," Fennel said.

"How did she know we were still here?" I asked her.

"I believe she told me your Mom told her," Fennel said to me.

"Oh," I responded.

"I need your help though," she said.

"With what?" Hilda asked.

"Next to Striaton City is an old, abandoned factory called the Dreamyard. I need your help to get to the population of Munna there," Fennel said.

"Why?" I asked.

"You see Munna and their evolution, Musharna, emit a substance known as Dream Mist. With this Dream Mist, we can access the dreams of people and Pokémon," Fennel said.

"Why us? Why do you need us?" I asked.

"I need some kind of protection," Fennel said.

"So we're your bodyguards," I muttered.

"Juniper asked of you personally. She saw your determination for that abandoned Charmander," Fennel said.

I looked at the scientist.

"We'll help you," I said.

"THANK YOU! LET'S GO!" Fennel shouted, running out of her house.

Hilda and I looked at each other and I sighed.

"Let's go," I muttered.

"Are you sure?" Hilda asked me.

"You heard her. Juniper requested us herself," I responded.

"Let's just be careful. There must be a good reason for her to need protection," Hilda said.

"Hey, I'm always careful," I said, walking out of Fennel's house.

"_You_'re always careful? May I remind you of everything you've done since you were three?" Hilda asked me, following me out the door.

I ignored her and brought out Charmeleon, Murkrow, and Zorua.

"Listen up guys, we've been put on this woman's protective detail by Professor Juniper. We're to escort her to a place called the Dreamyard and make sure nothing hurts her," I said.

"_Do we have to_?" Zorua asked me.

"Yes, we have to," I said.

"_Ugh… fine_," Zorua grumbled.

Hilda then brought out Chikorita and her little Grass-type seemed ready for the task at hand.

Fennel led the way with all of us around her. We went east from Striaton City and I could see an abandoned building nestled amongst the trees.

"Excuse me?" a young girl questioned Hilda and me.

"Yes?" I asked her.

"You two are Trainers, correct, obviously you are with all of these Pokémon. Well, I was wondering if you'd like to have these Pokémon as a gift?" the girl asked.

"You're just giving them away?" I asked her.

"Yeah, they were orphaned, and I can tell you're both good people, so what do you say?" the girl asked.

"Sure," I said, grabbing one of the Pokéballs.

"Thank you, we'll take good care of them," Hilda said.

"Thank you and you're welcome! Well, I've gotta go!" the girl said, running off.

I brought out my newly acquired Pokémon and aimed my Pokédex at it.

"Cubone, the Lonely Pokémon. When it thinks of its dead mother, it cries. Its crying makes the skull it wears rattle hollowly," the Pokédex said.

Cubone is a small Pokémon that stands up on two legs. Its golden-brown hide covers its arms, legs, tail, and most of its body, including both dorsal spikes. Cubone's belly is a very light brown. Two small claws, one on each hand, serve as thumbs for Cubone, and two large nails make up its toes. On its head, Cubone wears the skull of its dead mother, so much of its actual face has never actually been seen. The skull is worn like a helmet in such a way that the only visible part of Cubone's face is its eyes and a small area surrounding them. Cubone's eyes are triangular and white with black irises. The skull has two rounded horns on the top of its head, and under the skull, Cubone has a brown snout, with two fangs protruding from its mouth.

I immediately felt a sudden surge of sadness and grief well over me. Cubone looked down toward the ground.

"_Where's my Mommy_?" he asked me.

I didn't know how to respond. I felt so cruel when I returned him to his Pokéball, but I was going to be sure to talk to Cubone.

Hilda brought out her Pokémon and we aimed our Pokédexes at it.

"Ralts, the Feeling Pokémon. If its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly," our Pokédexes said in unison.

Ralts has a white body. Its body and legs give it the appearance of wearing an oversized dress. Its green hair resembles a bowl cut—also oversized, as it obscures most of Ralts's face—which is split by two flat red horns going down the center, a larger one towards the front and a smaller one at the back. A Ralts's eyes are normally covered by its "bowl," but a view from below will reveal a pair of red eyes.

Ralts looked around at all of us and immediately shrunk back behind Hilda's legs.

"Hey, it's okay," Hilda said, kneeling down in front of the Psychic-type.

"_Are you sure_?" Ralts asked in a timid, but undeniably feminine voice.

"Yes, you're okay. We're friends," I said, kneeling down beside Hilda.

Ralts looked up at us and nodded.

"You can go back to your Pokéball if you want to," Hilda said.

"_Thank you_," Ralts responded, nodding.

Hilda returned her and we looked back at Fennel.

"Professor Juniper was right, you both are incredible people," she said.

"Thank you, now let's keep moving to the Dreamyard," I said.


	18. Chapter XVIII

**Chapter XVIII**

The whole Dreamyard had a chain link fence with barbed-wire on top around its entire perimeter.

"How are we supposed to get in now?" Fennel asked.

"You're the one who wanted to go in, so you should've known," I responded.

Fennel lowered her head.

"_I got this shit_," Charmeleon growled.

He looked at the fence and powered up a Dragon Claw. He decimated the chain link and created a hole for us all to climb through. I went in first and helped both ladies through. The Pokémon hopped on through and we looked around.

"So, we're looking for what exactly?" Hilda asked.

"We need to find some Munna," Fennel said.

"Alright, let's split up. Fennel, go with Hilda, Chikorita, and Murkrow and search the west side. Charmeleon, Zorua, and I will search the east," I said.

"Isn't that where the psychopath living in an abandoned area picks us off one-by-one?" Hilda asked.

"Why…? Why would you ask that?" I asked her.

"Just wondering," Hilda responded, batting her eyes at me innocently.

I muttered to myself and began walking off with Charmeleon and Zorua.

"_So how did your little date go_?" Zorua asked, eying me.

"It went fine," I said.

"_I think it went better than fine_," she responded.

"Well, then you should stop thinking," I retorted.

"_Can I go back into my Pokéball_?" Charmeleon asked, not wanting to be a part of our conversation.

"Fine, if you must," I said, returning Charmeleon.

"_You know you're an idiot, right_?" Zorua asked me.

"Why?" I responded.

"_You just are_," she said.

"Yeah? Well you need to stop talking and help me find some Munna," I said.

"_Harsh_," Zorua muttered.

I sighed.

"Sorry, you're just being irritating," I said.

"_You're just being bossy_," Zorua said.

I ignored her and walked toward a building. I opened the door and stepped inside, but my foot only stepped onto air and I began falling.

"_NERO_!" Zorua cried out.

I felt a hand on the back of my shirt pull me from the massive hole and I hit the dirt.

"Thanks, Zorua…," I muttered before seeing bare feet standing in front of me.

"Shit…," I muttered and my fear was realized.

It was Spectra.

"Well isn't someone grateful," she responded.

"You stole my motorcycle, my money, and my food, so fuck off," I responded.

"_Another girlfriend, Nero_?" Zorua asked me.

"What!? Hell no!" I responded.

"Oh honey, you break my heart," Spectra said mockingly.

"You have no heart," I responded.

"I could've just let you fall to your death down that hole," Spectra pointed out.

"I could've broken your neck in that cave," I responded.

"_Harsh_," Zorua said.

"What are you doing here?" Spectra asked me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"I asked first," she said, smiling at me.

"I'm looking for some Munna," I said.

"Why?" Spectra asked me.

"Answer my question first," I said.

"Fine… I'm here because I saw you and I like stealing from you," she said.

"I thought I caught onto your game," I said.

"Meh, not really," she responded.

"You are one crazy…," I responded before several Pokémon crying came from the hole I nearly fell down.

"Did you hear that?" Spectra and I asked each other in unison.

"_They were crying for help_," Zorua informed us.

Spectra walked over to the building and opened the door.

"Are you ready to go on an adventure?" Spectra asked me.

"With you? Hell no, but someone down there needs help, and I am not gonna just stand up here and do nothing," I said.

"Good, see you on the other side," Spectra said, dropping down the hole.

"Wrong thing to say!" I shouted after her.

"_Are you seriously going to jump down that hole_?" Zorua asked me.

"Yep," I said.

"_Just to save someone_?" Zorua asked me.

"Yup," I said, jumping down the hole.

"_I hate heroes_," Zorua muttered, following after me.

It was about a ten-foot drop and I rolled across the ground. Zorua landed gracefully and looked at me.

"_Oooh I hope one of you idiots broke your legs_," she grumbled.

"No luck," Spectra responded.

"_Great, another damn human that can understand me. You people really make me sick_," Zorua said.

"Shh," I hushed her.

"_Don't shush me_!" Zorua responded.

I returned her to her Pokéball and brought out Charmeleon. I needed the light from his tail's flame.

"_What's going on_?" he asked me.

"I heard someone calling for help down a hole, so I went down to help," I said.

"_We _heard them," Spectra corrected.

"_Why is she here_?" Charmeleon asked.

"Good to see you two, it's awesome you've evolved," Spectra said.

"_Just don't steal anything from me and keep that damn Pikachu of yours in her Pokéball_," Charmeleon growled.

Spectra smiled and brought Sparx out. The white Pikachu looked at the glaring Charmeleon.

"Come on!" I shouted from down the cave.

"_Watch it you filthy rat_," Charmeleon growled.

"_Hothead_," Sparx responded.

Charmeleon suddenly lashed out with a Dragon Claw which Sparx blocked with Iron Tail.

"Stop it, Charmeleon!" I snapped.

"Not now, Sparx," Spectra ordered.

Our Pokémon muttered hateful comments toward one another, but obliged.

Back on the surface, Hilda and Fennel were looking for any sign of Munna, but failed to find any. They then started heading for some brick flooring.

"Stop," a calm voice said to them.

The two turned around and saw N standing next to one of the buildings.

"N, what are you doing here?" Hilda asked.

"There are Pokémon hurting here," he said.

"Are they the Munna?" Fennel asked.

"I don't know… but be careful while walking around here. The ground is unstable in some parts and there are holes scattered throughout," N warned.

"We should warn Nero," Hilda said.

"Nero's here?" N asked.

"Yeah, he was searching the east side of the Dreamyard," Hilda said.

"Hmm…," N muttered to himself.

Fennel was walking around the area still searching for some Munna when the ground beneath began crumbling away.

"HILDA!" she screamed.

"Oh no!" Hilda responded, grabbing Fennel's arm.

Chikorita wrapped her vines around Hilda's waist, but all three of them were starting to be pulled into the darkness.

N moved fast. He wrapped his arms around Hilda and started pulling back.

"I got you," he whispered into her ear.

Hilda began feeling relaxed, but then the ground beneath N's feet fell and all four of them fell into the darkness below.


	19. Chapter XIX

Truth & Ideals

**Chapter XIX**

Hilda lay in the dirt next to Fennel. Chikorita stood next to her face and began trying to nudge her awake.

"Ungh…," she moaned.

"Hilda, are you okay?" N asked, kneeling down beside her.

"Yeah… how's Fennel?" Hilda asked.

"I'm fine… where are we?" Fennel asked.

"The secret catacombs beneath the Dreamyard," N said.

"There are catacombs beneath the Dreamyard?" Fennel asked.

"Yes. The workers here used them to travel to and fro beneath ground," N explained.

"Why?" Hilda asked.

"Maybe they were transporting something they didn't want anyone else to see," N responded.

He pulled a flashlight from his pocket and shined it ahead of him.

"Are you two able to walk?" he asked.

"Yeah," both women responded.

"Good, follow me," N said.

Spectra and I walked along the tunnel side-by-side.

"Why do you steal?" I asked her.

"I have to," Spectra responded.

"No you don't…," I said.

"Yes, _I _do. I'm a kleptomaniac. I have a lot of impulses. When I see something I like, I take it, even if it belongs to someone else," Spectra explained.

"Sounds like an excuse," I muttered.

Spectra then pushed me into the cave's wall.

"Listen, you don't know me. Don't act like you do. Leave me alone!" she snapped.

"Alright, I'm sorry," I apologized.

Spectra stepped away from me.

"It's whatever…," she muttered.

"I'd like my wallet back though," I said.

That got her to smile. She tossed it up in the air and I caught it.

"Now let's figure out who needs our help down here," I said.

"Let's," Spectra responded.

N led Hilda, Chikorita, and Fennel down the catacomb tunnels and they got into a large room the same time Spectra and I did.

"NERO!" Hilda called out, running over to me.

"How did you get down here?" I asked her as she enveloped me in a hug.

"We fell down," Hilda said.

"We jumped down," I said, nodding over at Spectra.

"Why would you jump down?" Hilda asked me.

"We heard voices calling out for help," I said.

"I heard them too," N said.

"Hey N," I said.

"Ooh, he's cute," Spectra muttered to herself, eying N.

"_He's bad news, Spectra_," Sparx muttered.

"I can hear you," N revealed.

We all then looked at Spectra and Sparx.

"Whatever," Spectra responded, shrugging her shoulders.

"_HELP_!" a sudden cry sounded off ahead of us.

N suddenly ran off with Spectra and Sparx close behind.

"Let's go!" I shouted at Charmeleon.

We followed suit, leaving Hilda and Fennel behind. Even Chikorita was following us.

"Nero, we didn't hear anything!" Hilda called out after us.

The six of us ran down the corridor and then ran into some kind of room. The floor was tile, there were machines all around, and then we all saw several Pokémon in cages.

I aimed my Pokédex at them.

"Munna, the Dream Eater Pokémon. This Pokémon appears before people and Pokémon who are having nightmares and eats those dreams," the Pokédex said.

Munna is a pink, nearly spherical, quadruped Pokémon of indefinable basis. Its four tiny limbs are tapered, as is its downwardly curving snout which largely obscures its sizable mouth. It has vertically oval, shiny, red eyes with two discernible upper eyelashes. Between its eyes is a vertically oval spot in a darker shade of pink, from which Munna can expel Dream Mist. This darker shade of pink is also the color of the center of the five purple petal flowers ornamenting much of Munna's body.

"Charmeleon, use Dragon Claw on the cages!" I ordered.

Charmeleon leapt forward and slashed his claws across the iron bars and cut cleanly through them. The Munna began floating out.

"That is really rude, you know," a man said ahead of us.

He was an older man, about his thirties, and was wearing a black and blue shirt, black pants, and black shoes with a white coat over. He had blonde hair that was gelled back and a blue section of hair that stuck out and around his head. He pushed his glasses back up his nose and looked at us with disinterest.

"Who are you? Why were you keeping these Munna locked up in cages?" N asked, stepping forward.

"My name is Colress. I was simply trying to bring out their fullest potential," the man responded.

"You won't succeed by keeping them locked up," Spectra responded as Sparx emitted sparks from her cheeks.

"You have no right locking them in cages!" I shouted at Colress.

"Do you have any right locking your Pokémon up in Pokéballs?" Colress asked.

N looked at me accusingly.

"_I don't care_," Charmeleon responded, backing me up.

"My Pokémon doesn't care, you heard him, N," I said.

N nodded and looked back at Colress.

"Whatever your opinions are, you are trespassing either way. Leave now," Colress ordered us.

"We're leaving, but the Munna are coming with us," I said.

"No… No they're not," Colress said.

"Yes, yes they are," Spectra replied mockingly.

"You've left me with no choice. Magnemite, rid me of these intruders," Colress said.

Several Pokémon began floating around Colress toward us. I took out my Pokédex an aimed it at them.

"Magnemite, the Magnet Pokémon. The electromagnetic waves emitted by the units at the sides of its head expel antigravity, which allows it to float," the Pokédex said.

Magnemite is a seemingly robotic life form that has a gray, circular metal body with a horseshoe magnet on its left and right sides, and a single big eye. It has three Phillips head screws on its body; two are near the bottom of its body, and the other is on top of its head and looks similar to an antenna.

"Charmeleon, use Ember!" I shouted.

Charmeleon fired the small flames at the horde of Magnemite, but it only knocked away a few.

"Sparx, use Thunderbolt!" Spectra ordered.

Sparx fired several bolts of electricity, but it did nothing to stop the horde. Chikorita even tried keeping them back with Vine Whip, but to no avail.

"Thundershock," Colress ordered them all.

"Go Drilbur, help us out," N said, bringing out a Pokémon.

The Magnemite fired their Electric-type attacks, but Drilbur absorbed the attacks, and no damage was dealt.

I aimed my Pokédex.

"Drilbur, the Mole Pokémon. By spinning its body, it can dig straight through the ground at a speed of 30 mph," the Pokédex said.

Drilbur is a mole-like Pokémon. It has a black body with blue-gray streaks along with a white snout with a pink nose and white claws which, when compared, are about the size of its head. These claws are shovel like, and have three separate sections. Its eyes have very small black irises. It has small feet with three toes each.

"Magnet Bomb," Colress ordered.

All of the Magnemite fired white balls of light at us. Suddenly the attack began glowing with a blue aura. All of the Munna floated behind us and were using Psychic to control the Magnet Bomb attacks. They then sent the attacks back at the Magnemite and Colress. The attacks collided with the Magnemite and the machines.

"There's going to be an explosion, run," N said.

Spectra and I nodded. We all ran out of the room with the Munna floating behind us. The damaged machines then exploded, but we were all out of the way.

Hilda and Fennel looked at us strangely.

"Long story… tell later," I said to her.

"Oooh, you found the Munna!" Fennel screamed.

"What do you plan to use the Munna for?" N asked.

"I'm researching the Dream Mist they secrete," Fennel said.

"How do you expect to get it?" N asked.

"Simple," Fennel said, taking out a feather.

She used it to tickle one of the Munna and purple mist began coming out of the front of its head. Fennel then captured some of the mist in a jar and smiled to herself.

"There, no harm done," she said.

N nodded.

"Thanks, N, for helping us," I said.

"I did it for the Munna… Drilbur, mind helping us?" N responded.

Drilbur nodded and began digging through the walls. Soon, a whole portion of the catacombs collapsed and sunlight began pouring in.

N began climbing up the embankment Drilbur made and returned his Pokémon to its Pokéball.

"Soon… one day soon, I won't have to return you," N said.

He then walked away without another word. I looked at Spectra immediately.

"What did you take of his?" I asked her.

"Nothing…," she responded.

I didn't look convinced.

"Fine," she responded, taking out some cube puzzle toy with a chain attached to it.

"It was on his belt, I couldn't resist," Spectra responded.

"You really are a handful," I muttered.

"Hey, I did it hoping I'd see him again," Spectra said.

"What, no impulses?" I asked her teasingly.

"Of course there are, but it seems whenever I steal something, I always meet up with the person I stole from," Spectra explained.

"_I'm telling you, he's bad news_," Sparx said.

"He is adorable, he talks to Pokémon…," Spectra responded.

"And he's a complete whack job just like you," I added in.

"Whatever. Bye Nero, bye Nero's girlfriend, bye scientist lady!" Spectra said her goodbyes and ran up the embankment.

"She is so weird," Hilda said.

"Yeah… but she's a good person," I said.

We then climbed up the embankment and I took the chance to look around.

"Hilda, where's Murkrow?" I asked.

"What do you mean? He's right…," Hilda said, finally noticing my missing Pokémon.

I then noticed him flying over to us. He looked pissed.

"_Forgetting me… Complete disregard… I ought to peck her eyes out… claw her face to shreds… I __will__ kill someone_," he grumbled as he flew over.

11


	20. Chapter XX

**Chapter XX**

Fennel left to her place and Hilda and I left to go pack up and leave Striaton City. I began packing up my things and then looked at Cubone's Pokéball. I felt bad for him and brought him out. He looked around nervously and then up at me.

"_Hi…_," he responded shyly.

"Hey, my name is Nero," I introduced myself.

"_Hi Nero…_," Cubone responded.

"Do you want to meet the rest of my friends?" I asked.

"_Mmhmm_," Cubone responded, nodding.

I brought out Charmeleon, Murkrow, and Zorua.

"Guys, this is Cubone, he's our new friend," I said.

"_What's up_?" Charmeleon greeted Cubone.

"_Hi…_," Cubone muttered.

"_Hey bonehead_," Murkrow greeted jokingly.

Cubone turned away from all of us and sat in a corner of the motel room.

"_Nice going birdbrain_," Zorua growled.

"Not cool," I added.

"_What? What did I do_?" Murkrow asked.

"_Murkrow are orphan Pokémon. The skull he's wearing belonged to his mother_," Zorua explained to Murkrow with disdain in her voice.

She walked over to Cubone and sat next to him.

"_Hi Cubone_," she greeted him with a friendly tone.

I've never seen Zorua act so kind. I smiled as she spoke with Cubone.

"_Ignore Murkrow, he's a jerk_," Zorua said.

"_Okay… thank you, Zorua_," Cubone said.

"Hey, you guys, we have to go," I said, shouldering my bag.

We walked out of the motel room and I saw Hilda running over to me.

"I thought… you left…," she said, panting.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Your motorcycle… is… missing," she said.

I then broke out in a run to the parking lot. Yup, my motorcycle was gone, but someone left a note.

"Took your motorcycle again, you can have it the next time we see each other. Love, Spectra," I read the note.

"Damn it!" Hilda snapped, stomping on the ground.

Her reaction scared Cubone and caused him to run off into some bushes and hide.

"You need to be more calm," I said in a hushed voice to Hilda.

"Sorry," she apologized.

I walked over to the bushes and Zorua followed.

"Cubone, what's wrong?" I asked him.

"_She's scary_," he responded.

"She is scary, but she's harmless," I said.

"_Is she_?" Cubone asked.

"_Yes. I've been with them for a couple of weeks now, and none of them have tried to hurt me_," Zorua said.

"No matter how much you've made us want to," I added.

Zorua gave me a look. Cubone then came out of the bushes. Hilda knelt down in front of the Ground-type with a friendly smile on her face.

"Cubone, I'm sorry if I scared you," she apologized.

He nodded slightly.

"Alright. We need to head out now," I said.

"Geez, someone is in a big rush," Hilda responded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah. I don't want to be in Striaton anymore. I had fun here, yes, but I want to move on and get to Nacrene City as quick as possible," I said.

"Would be quicker to get there if the motorcycle hadn't been stolen," Hilda muttered.

"Eh, walking is better for us anyway," I responded, grabbing my backpack.

"Yeah, you need it, too," Hilda responded.

"Wouldn't be talking there, bubble butt," I said.

Hilda stopped walking and I felt a chill crawl up my spine.

"_Dude, you're dead_," Murkrow said, landing on my shoulder.

"Hey, at least running for my life all the way to Nacrene City will get us there faster," I responded.

Hilda chased me out of Striaton City and our Pokémon ran behind us, struggling to keep up.

I stopped next to a large tree to catch my breath and Hilda caught up to me. She kicked me in the back of the knee, causing that leg to crumble beneath me.

"Jackass," she muttered.

"_You're right… she is scary_," Cubone said, standing next to me.

"Yeah… but I love her," I muttered.

"_I'm confused_," Cubone said.

I chuckled a little.

"I don't blame you. Hilda and I have been best friends since we were little, now we're in a relationship, and I couldn't be happier," I said.

"Oh, give me a bucket so I can vomit," King Douchebag himself, Alex, said, overhearing me.

He walked up to me and I could see all of his arrogance. I got to my feet and glared at the Trainer.

"So, you two wannabes hooked up?" he asked.

"That's none of your business," Hilda responded, glaring daggers.

"No shit… you!" Alex shouted, pointing at me.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"I challenge you to a battle! Four-on-four!" he responded.

"Deal," I said.

"_But… but… I can't fight…_," Cubone said, looking up at me.

"You'll do fine. This guy is weak," I said, reassuring Cubone.

"I heard that! Go Nidorino!" he shouted, sending out his first Pokémon.

I pulled out my Pokédex.

"Nidorino, the Poison Point Pokémon. It has a violent disposition and stabs foes with its horn, which oozes poison upon impact," my Pokédex said.

Nidorino is larger than his pre-evolution, Nidoran. His forehead horn is larger, as well as his ears and the spines on his back. He has grown large fang teeth, and has three clawed toes instead of two, as was the case for its pre-evolution. He remains quadruped though.

"Zorua, you got this," I said.

"_Duh_," she responded, stepping up.

"Nidorino, use Poison Jab!" Alex shouted.

Nidorino's horn glowed purple and he charged forward.

"Dodge and use Pursuit!" I responded.

Zorua jumped up over Nidorino and fired a purple orb down onto him.

"Use Double Kick now!" Alex shouted.

Zorua began falling down behind Nidorino, but he suddenly kicked her with his back legs. Zorua rolled across the ground, but got back to her feet.

"_Go Zorua_!" Cubone shouted.

I noticed her smile a little.

"Use Fury Swipes!" I shouted.

"Counter with Fury Attack!" Alex responded.

Zorua and Nidorino ran at each other. She began slashing him with her claws, but he suddenly began hitting her with his horn.

"Double Kick!" Alex shouted.

Nidorino turned and kicked Zorua with his back legs, rolling her back to my feet. Then a surge of purple energy went over her. She was poisoned thanks to Nidorino's Poison Point ability.

"Zorua, are you okay?" I asked her.

"_Yeah…_," she responded, getting to her feet.

"Faint Attack!" I shouted.

Zorua smiled and ran at Nidorino.

"Finish this with another Poison Jab!" Alex responded.

Nidorino charged forward, but at the last second, Zorua disappeared from sight.

"Where did she go!?" Alex shouted.

Nidorino turned back and shrugged his shoulders.

"_Hell if I know_," Nidorino responded.

Zorua suddenly reappeared and hit Nidorino from the right, knocking the Poison-type out.

"Nidorino is unable to battle! The round goes to Zorua!" Hilda announced, acting in as referee.

"Grr… pathetic," Alex growled, returning Nidorino to his Pokéball.

"Hey. Nidorino did just fine!" I responded.

"Really; you think so, then you can have him after I beat you!" Alex shouted, sending in his next Pokémon.

"Yanma, the Clear Wing Pokémon. By flapping its wings at high speed, it can fly freely through the air. Even sudden stops are no problem," my Pokédex said.

Yanma is a large, red dragonfly Pokémon. It has a long thin abdomen and a comparatively short thorax. It has three pairs of two-toed legs and two pairs of wings with red bands on them. Its head is also mostly red, except for its very large, bright green eyes, which take up most of the space on its head. Its eyes can see all around its body allowing it to have an extremely high evasiveness, and the end of Yanma's tail has two flat extensions from the sides and two spikes in the center.

"Hmm… Zorua, return," I said, returning her to her Pokéball.

"Murkrow, you're up," I said to him.

"_On it_," Murkrow responded, flying forward.

"Use Quick Attack!" Alex shouted.

Yanma dashed forward and collided with Murkrow, knocking the Dark/Flying-type to the ground.

"Murkrow, use Gust!" I responded.

Murkrow looked up and began flapping his wings, knocking the Bug/Flying-type around in the air.

"Now use Peck!" I shouted.

"Counter with Sonicboom!" Alex responded.

Murkrow launched up toward Yanma, but was knocked back to the ground.

"Now finish this with Ancient Power!" Alex shouted.

Rocks appeared around Yanma and then fell down onto Murkrow, knocking him out.

"Murkrow is unable to battle… Yanma wins this round… unfortunately," Hilda muttered bitterly.

"Hey, how about you go make me a sandwich or something since that's all you're good at!" Alex responded.

Hilda then ran at the arrogant Trainer to probably kill him, but was held back by Chikorita's vines.

"I will _end _you!" she shouted, fighting against the vines.

"Enough! Let's get back to the battle!" I snapped, returning Murkrow to his Pokéball.

Charmeleon then stepped forward and glared determinedly at Alex, but did not speak a word. I just smiled, knowing Charmeleon would end this all.


	21. Chapter XXI

**Chapter XXI**

Suddenly Yanma began glowing. He was evolving, much to the satisfaction of Alex.

"Yanmega, the Ogre Darner Pokémon. It prefers to battle by biting apart foes' heads instantly while flying by at high speed," my Pokédex said.

Yanmega is a large, dark green dragonfly. Each of Yanmega's segments have a red spot on them, while the last tail segment has a black, triangular plate. It has two similar plates on the back of its thorax and a third on its head. It has four white, oval wings with red tips, and there are two smaller wings on the end of its tail. Its large eyes are red with black lines that make a sideways "T" shape in each one. It has two large, white fangs or mandibles next to its small mouth. Yanmega also has six thin, black legs.

"About damn time," Alex said.

"Charmeleon, use Ember!" I called out.

"Sonicboom," Alex responded.

Charmeleon exhaled small flames onto Yanmega, but they were blown apart by its Sonicboom attack.

"Use Quick Attack," Alex said.

Yanmega darted forward, hitting Charmeleon in the gut.

"Dragon Rage now that it's in close!" I shouted.

Charmeleon smiled and fired the powerful ball of blue energy, hitting Yanmega at near point-blank range, and knocking it out.

"Yanmega is unable to battle! Charmeleon wins the round!" Hilda announced, still wrapped in Chikorita's vines.

"I expected more," Alex growled, returning Yanmega to its Pokéball.

"Go Blitzle!" he shouted, sending out his third Pokémon.

"Blitzle, the Electrified Pokémon. Its mane shines when it discharges electricity. They use the frequency and rhythm of these flashes to communicate," my Pokédex said.

Blitzle is a white-on-black zebra Pokémon, with thick, pointed white stripes on its neck, chest, back and hind legs. It has a large, rounded dark nose, and oval eyes with blue irises and yellow scleras. Blitzle possesses a spiked white mane, culminating at the front in a lightning-bolt-esque pointed extension; Blitzle also sports stubby, triangular dark ears with blue skin on the insides. Its legs are mainly white with black hooves, and its tail is stubby, white-colored and pointed.

"Charmeleon, sit out. Cubone, are you ready?" I asked.

"_Um…_," he responded, unsure if he could do it.

"_You got this kid_," Charmeleon responded, giving Cubone a thumbs up.

Cubone nodded, eager to prove himself.

"Go Cubone!" I shouted.

Cubone walked forward, dragging his bone behind him.

"Use Shock Wave, Blitzle!" Alex shouted.

Blitzle fired blue lightning bolts at Cubone, who flinched, but he wasn't hurt in the least bit.

"Electric-type moves have no effect on Ground-types like Cubone. Wow, you must be a dumbass," I said, grinning to myself.

"Cubone, use Bone Club," I said.

"_Okay_," Cubone responded, nodding, and running forward.

He struck Blitzle on top of its head.

"Now finish this with Headbutt!" I shouted.

Cubone then launched forward and hit Blitzle in its chest, knocking the Electric-type out.

"Blitzle is unable to battle! Cubone is the winner of the round!" Hilda called out.

"Good job, Cubone!" I exclaimed as he ran back to me.

"_I did it_!" he responded excitedly.

I nodded and looked at Alex. He returned Blitzle and then brought out his final Pokémon, Charmeleon.

"So Charmander evolved," I said.

"Way to point out the obvious," Alex responded.

"_Nero, I want to keep going_," Cubone said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, a little bit nervous.

"_Yeah_," Cubone said, nodding.

"Alright. Use Bone Rush!" I shouted.

Cubone ran forward, ready to hit Alex's Charmeleon with his bone.

"Finish this with Metal Claw," Alex growled.

"_With pleasure_," his Charmeleon responded.

His Charmeleon simply caught Cubone, slammed him down to the ground, kicked his bone away, and began laying into him with Metal Claws.

"Alex, enough!" I shouted, but he didn't pull back.

Suddenly Charmeleon ran forward and shoulder-checked Alex's Charmeleon off of Cubone. Murkrow and Zorua soon appeared from their Pokéballs and despite how weak they were from their battles, they made their way out to Cubone and moved him out of the next battle.

"_You're weak, you will never beat me_," Alex's Charmeleon growled.

"Fire Fang!" Alex shouted.

Flames cloaked his Charmeleon's mouth and he bit down onto my Charmeleon's arm.

"Dragon Claw!" I responded.

Charmeleon responded with a flurry of claws to Alex's Charmeleon's face, causing his rival to release his grip.

"Use Flame Burst, Lizardo!" Alex shouted, revealing his Charmeleon to have a nickname.

Lizardo fired a fireball into Charmeleon, knocking him back a bit.

"Dragon Rage!" I shouted.

Charmeleon fired his own attack, hitting Lizardo and knocking him back.

"METAL CLAW FOR THE WIN!" Alex shouted.

"DRAGON CLAW! LET'S END THIS CHARMELEON, TOGETHER!" I shouted.

Both Fire-types ran forward and hit each other with their element-infused claws. Charmeleon smiled, but then dropped to one knee.

"_Told you… you were… weak_," Lizardo growled before falling forward onto his face.

"_I'm not the one unable to battle_," Charmeleon responded, picking himself up.

"Alex loses! Alex loses! NERO IS THE WINNER!" Hilda exclaimed, pulling the vines away from her, and running over to me.

Alex growled and returned Lizardo to his Pokéball. He then brought out another Pokéball and out came Nidorino. Nidorino looked around confusedly.

"You're pathetic and no good, so get away from me," Alex responded.

Nidorino looked at his Trainer, shocked.

"_But…_," I heard him respond.

"Get out of here you pathetic waste of space!" Alex shouted, aiming a kick at Nidorino.

Chikorita suddenly wrapped her vines around Alex's other foot and tripped the Trainer.

Hilda and Chikorita put themselves in between Nidorino and Alex.

"Nidorino is not pathetic. He is perfectly fine, but if you want him to be stronger and win battles, then you need to train him! Not throw him away like he's trash!" Hilda snapped at Alex.

"If you think he's worth a damn, then you two can keep him," Alex responded, getting back to his feet.

He lay Nidorino's Pokéball on the ground and then stomped on it, destroying the device. Nidorino's eyes widened in shock and I could feel his heart breaking.

"Good riddance," Alex muttered, walking away.

"_Master…_," Nidorino sputtered as tears welled up in his eyes. Hilda knelt down beside him.

"I'm sorry…," she said.

Nidorino looked at her.

"_Do you really think I'm worth a damn_?" Nidorino asked and I translated.

"Yes. I do," Hilda responded.

"_Can I come with you then_?" Nidorino asked.

I translated and Hilda nodded. She pulled out a Pokéball and caught Nidorino. She stood to her feet and glared at Alex as he walked away.

"Someone needs to put that son of a bitch in his place…," she growled.

I looked over at Cubone as Murkrow and Zorua tried cheering him up.

"Cubone, you were great out there," I said.

"_I was_?" he asked me.

"Of course you were. All of you were great out there," I said.

My Pokémon nodded their heads in agreement to me and I returned them to their Pokéballs so they could rest as Hilda and I resumed our walk to Nacrene City.


	22. Chapter XXII

**Chapter XXII**

Hilda and I kept walking through the route between Striaton City and Nacrene City. She was still seriously upset over the whole Alex ordeal.

"Piece of crap… pathetic excuse of a _human being_," she muttered under her breath.

I wasn't going to say a word. No use talking to Hilda when she's pissed, because she only gets pissed at you.

We passed by a large building and I noticed it was a Pokémon Daycare. They have specially-trained Breeders take care of your Pokémon while you can also relax in their spas.

An idea came to mind and I smiled deviously.

"Hey Hilda, look it's a Pokémon Daycare," I pointed out casually.

"Mmhmm," she muttered.

"Come on, I think we all can use some relaxation. Besides they'll heal our Pokémon and we can relax in the spas," I said.

Hilda seemed to mull it over a bit.

"Alright. Let's do it," she said.

I was singing "_We Are the Champions_" in my head. We walked into the Pokémon Daycare and an older man greeted us in the lobby.

"Hello there. Are you here for a day spa?" he asked us.

"Yes, and so our Pokémon can have a day of fun," I said.

"You can leave your Pokémon with me, so they may be healed, and then my wife will take them out to the play area with the other Pokémon," the old man said.

"Can I just tell them all something first?" I asked.

"Sure," the old man responded, nodding.

Hilda and I released all of our Pokémon. Charmeleon, Murkrow, Zorua, Cubone, Chikorita, Ralts, and Nidorino stood around us.

"Hey guys. Today is a day of fun, rest, and relaxation. We're at a Pokémon Daycare and while Hilda and I get rejuvenated, you guys and girls will be outside in the play area. I want all of you to behave. Charmeleon, Zorua, and Chikorita are in charge," I said.

"_Hey, what about me_?" Murkrow asked me.

"You especially need to behave yourself," I said.

"_Will you be coming back_?" Cubone asked me.

Ralts and Nidorino seemed to be concerned about this too.

"Of course we will. Now go with them so you can get healed and have fun," I said.

The Pokémon all hopped up onto the counter. Charmeleon, Murkrow, Zorua, Chikorita, and Nidorino had no issue getting up on the counter. Chikorita then used her vines to bring Cubone and Ralts up onto the counter with them.

"Come with me, dears," an older woman said.

Our Pokémon followed her into another room to be healed and they then went outside to the play area. There were many other Pokémon playing on the various equipment.

Hilda and I then followed the older man into a room with several stalls and left us to get changed.

Luckily, Hilda and I both packed swim wear and we got into our respective stalls to change. I changed into my black trunks and stepped out.

"Hurry up, Shorty," I said.

"Hold on!" Hilda snapped.

I waited patiently and then she stepped out wearing a white bikini.

"Do you like?" she asked me.

I nodded.

"Good. Now let's go relax," she said.

Our Pokémon ran out onto the play area and some of the Pokémon ran up to greet them. There was a Timburr, Herdier, Whimsicott, Lilligant, Darumaka, Cubchoo, Krokorok, and a Scraggy.

Timburr is a bipedal, mainly gray Pokémon. It has a dark purple nose and bulbous protrusions extending from the front and lower parts of its head. Pinkish, vein-like bulges are present on the back of its head, and similar pink bands adorn its shoulders and thighs. It is known to carry timber in its arms.

Herdier is a dog-like Pokémon. Its face sports an abundance of cream fur, forming a "mustache" and a three-pointed crest of fur on its head. Its ears are large and perked, and it has a shaggy dark blue pelt on its body and tail. Its limbs are orange-brown.

Whimsicott is a small, brown, vaguely sheep-like Pokémon with a cotton-like substance covering its back, neck, and forehead. Behind it is a green, star shaped section similar to the area where a plant connects to its produce. It has orange, oval-shaped eyes and green, curled horns or ears.

Lilligant dons a red flower with white spotted petals upon her head; said flower has golden filament with red anther, resembling a crown. She possesses dark green, linear leaves under the flower, and light green, linear leaves underneath the darker leaves. One of the light green leaves, on the back of her head, is about as long as her body and resembles hair. Two light green leaves loosely hang down from her head. Her head and abdomen are white and her eyes, which resemble seeds, are a light shade of red. She has dark green, linear leaves for arms, and a golden sepal under her neck. She wears a large, light green, tulip shaped collection of leaves, resembling a dress. There are two long, dark green, linear leaves coming from her back to around the bottom of her "dress". She also possesses another golden, sepal-shaped extension underneath her "dress", resembling feet.

Darumaka is a red, circular Pokémon. Above its eyes are yellow curly eyebrows and its face is orange. Three yellow ovals are on its abdomen and a curvy yellow line is on its back. Its paws are orange and have three digits each.

Cubchoo is an ursine Pokémon with a light blue head and neck. It has a slightly pointed head, with large round ears, shiny, dark, oval-shaped eyes, and a darker-blue muzzle. Cubchoo has a shiny dark nose, from which a considerable amount of light blue nasal mucus, the source of its attacks, droops. The lower part of its body is white, with rounded forepaws, digit-less feet with black paw-pads, and a small round tail.

Krokorok is a primarily tan-colored, bipedal crocodilian Pokémon, having a long snout as typical of crocodilians, and a thick black stripe on the bridge. Krokorok's eyes are round and sepia-colored, with a circular pattern of black around them stretching between each eye, giving the impression of an archetypal robber's mask or a pair of glasses, with the ridges surrounding the eyes being large and protruding. Many thick black stripes are present down Krokorok's back, stretching to its pink-colored underside and encompassing its tan-colored limbs; Its tail has black spikes and black stripes running down it.

Scraggy is a bipedal lizard-like Pokémon. Its oval-shaped eyes are set to the sides of its head, and its teeth appear to be constantly exposed. It sports a small red scale on its yellow head. Below the yellow portion of its head, its body is cream-colored, with thin arms and a red, scaled belly. It carries its yellow, molted skin around its legs, resembling trousers, although some of the skin seems to trail off to form or cover a tail.

"_Heh, we got some newbies, boys_," the Krokorok said to Scraggy and Herdier.

Charmeleon eyed the Ground/Dark-type suspiciously.

"_What are you looking at_?" Krokorok growled at Charmeleon.

The other Pokémon watched in fear, anticipation, or excitement.


	23. Chapter XXIII

**Chapter XXIII**

Hilda and I were sitting in a hot tub together, relaxing to the fullest extent.

"I love this…," Hilda said.

"Same here… you're welcome, by the way," I responded.

"For what?" Hilda asked.

"For suggesting we stop here to relax," I answered.

"Oh… thank you, Nero," Hilda said, kissing me on the cheek.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her close against me.

Charmeleon and Krokorok faced off against each other.

"_Stop this. Both of you_," Chikorita ordered, getting between the two.

"_Gonna let your little girlfriend fight your battles for you_?" Krokorok asked, grinning a toothy smile.

"_Krokorok, stand down_," a young voice responded.

Eight Pokémon ran over and put themselves in between Charmeleon and Chikorita and Krokorok. They were an Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Leafeon, and Glaceon.

Eevee is a mammalian creature with brown fur, a bushy tail that has a cream-colored tip, and a large furry collar that is also cream-colored. It has four short, feline-like legs with three small toes on each foot. Eevee has brown eyes, long pointed ears, and pink paw pads.

Vaporeon is a composite creature sharing physical traits of fish, dolphins, cats, dogs, and possibly other animals. It is a quadruped with three small toes on each foot. Vaporeon's body is light blue and it has a white ruff around its neck just behind its head. Vaporeon has cream-colored ears made of webbing and has a fin on its head resembling its ears. Vaporeon has a pointed pattern of dark blue on its head that encompasses the backs of its ears and head-fin. It also has blue ridges that run down the length of its spine and on to its tail-fin, and the paw pads on its hind feet are dark blue like the ridges. Vaporeon's finned tail is said to look similar to that of a mermaid's. Vaporeon's molecular structure is close to water, so its body glitters when sunlight hits at certain angles.

Jolteon is a dog-like Pokémon with a very short tail, surrounded by a fringe of spikes on its rear. It has four slender legs, each with a three-toed foot and a pink paw pad. It has large, pointed ears with black insides. Jolteon is covered in yellow fur, and has a white, spiky collar. It can make its fur sharp like needles; this is similar to Glaceon, which also has fur that can be made sharp. Jolteon has dark, fox-like, black eyes.

Out of the eight known Eeveelutions, Flareon bears the closest resemblance to Eevee. Flareon is a quadruped Pokémon, with three small toes on each foot. Its body is covered in reddish-orange fur. Flareon has a large, bushy tail, fluffy collar, and a tuft of fur on its head; all of which are yellow. The paw pads on its feet are also yellow. Flareon has large ears that resemble a rabbit's. Flareon has a very high internal body temperature, as it stores some of the air it breathes in its internal flame sac, which heats its body to over three thousand degrees. Its body contains various flame glands.

Espeon has lilac fur, large ears with dark purple or blue ear insides and long tufts of fur below them, a red gem on its forehead and a pair of pupiless eyes with white irises and purple scleras. Espeon has four slim legs and tiny paws. Its slender tail, which is forked into two at the end, helps it to foresee possible futures. This gem augments its psychic powers.

Umbreon has a sleek black body, a pair of crimson cat or fox-like eyes, long, pointed ears, four slender legs, and a bushy tail. It has yellow bands on its tail and ears, and its forehead and legs have yellow rings on them. Its rings are said to glow at night, striking fear into anyone nearby.

Leafeon is an Eeveelution that bears similarities to both cats and foxes. Its body is tan colored. It has one shade of dark brown that is carried out on the tip of its paws, as its eye color, and in the center of the ear. It has sprouts growing all over it, making it look more like a plant. It has a longer sprout of its forehead that takes a bit of an 'S' shape. Leafeon ears and tail both share a leaf-like quality.

Glaceon is a fox-like creature covered in light-blue fur, which can be frozen into sharp quills. It appears to be wearing a tuque on its head. Glaceon's inner ears, two spots on its back, tail end and cap-endings are all rhombus-shaped and darker blue, in contrast to the soft cyan main body color. Glaceon also has a similar shape on its back. Glaceon's feet are also a dark blue color, giving it the impression of wearing boots.

Eevee stood in between all of his evolutions and glared at Krokorok.

"_Leave now, Krokorok, or we will have to hurt you_," Eevee said.

Krokorok growled and turned away, but took one last glance at Charmeleon.

"_Better watch your back_," he growled.

Vaporeon suddenly fired a Bubblebeam attack, causing Krokorok to jump away from the super-effective move.

"_You better watch __your__ back_," Vaporeon said, wrapping her tail around her body after sitting.

Krokorok, Herdier, and Scraggy ran off to another part of the play area.

"_I could've handled that jerk_," Charmeleon growled at the Eevees.

Eevee turned to face Charmeleon.

"_Hey, just be glad we stopped the fight_," Eevee said.

Charmeleon growled and stepped forward, but Chikorita held him back with her vines.

"_Stop. Right now_," Chikorita said.

Charmeleon turned away.

"_So, what do you guys do here_?" Zorua asked.

"_Have fun when those guys aren't causing fights_," Jolteon responded.

"_Yeah, come on, we'll show you guys around_," Eevee said.

They then led all of the Pokémon toward the playground equipment.

"_I'm glad you guys stopped the fighting… I don't like fighting_," Ralts said.

"_Neither do I_," Cubone added in.

"_We fight for Nero_," Charmeleon pointed out.

"_That's different. Battling alongside Nero is not fighting some playground bully just because he made some snide comments toward us_," Zorua said.

"_Shut up…_," Charmeleon grumbled.

"_Well, the playground equipment is here. There are some cool places to hang out on and around it, so enough about the almost fight. Let's have some fun_," Eevee said.


	24. Chapter XXIV

Chapter XXIV

All of the Pokémon ran, flew, or just walked onto the playground equipment. There were a set of swings that Ralts and the Timburr climbed onto. Chikorita bounded up behind them and used her vines to push their swings.

Cubone found a tunnel to sit in and be alone. Nidorino jumped onto a tire swing and began spinning around in midair. Zorua joined Eevee and his evolutions at the massive spiral slide and they slid down it together. Murkrow perched himself up on top of the playground equipment. Charmeleon simply stood in the middle of the playground equipment and watched everything.

Cubone was looking at the cylindrical walls of the tunnel he sat in, thinking to himself.

"Hey kid," a raspy voice spoke to him.

Cubone jumped and looked over to see Herdier looking at him.

"Yes…?" he asked.

"That's a nice bone you got there. I think I'll take it," Herdier said, grabbing Cubone's bone and running off with it.

"No! That's mine!" Cubone cried out, running after Herdier, but was tripped by Scraggy.

"Are you gonna cry about it? Huh? Huh?" Scraggy asked, getting in Cubone's face.

"Give it back! Give it back!" Cubone cried out.

Krokorok then approached his two cronies and Herdier handed him the bone.

"You can have it back when you can reach it," Krokorok said, holding Cubone's bone up high.

Cubone then decided to use Headbutt, but Herdier responded immediately with Take Down and pinned Cubone down.

"Ooh, a little spunk in you," Krokorok said.

"HELP!" Cubone responded.

Zorua heard him from the top of the slide and then jumped off, transforming into Murkrow to fly over them, and then transformed again into a Steelix and fell next to Cubone, Krokorok, Herdier, and Scraggy.

Steelix is a lustrous, silvery gray snake. They are about 30 feet long. Their body is made up of rock-like sections, three of which have massive rock spikes coming out of them. They have a massive head mainly made up of their jaw. The jaw is large and wide with sets of large square teeth inside. Along their bottom jaw is a pair of ridges. Their eye sockets are slightly set in, giving them good eye protection. Underneath their bottom jaw there are small square domes. Their heads have two long ridges going from the eyes up to the top of their heads. Their jaws also have massive ridges where they meet their skull. Their tail ends in a long sharp point, but with a blunt tip. Steelix's rock-like sections don't look perfect and can easily be mistaken for rocks, for they have many chips and scrapes all along them from fights and tunneling.

Zorua, in her Steelix form roared as loud as she could; causing the bullies to run off, leaving behind Cubone's bone and their dignity. Zorua transformed to her regular form and pushed Cubone's bone back to him with her nose.

"Thank you…," he said meekly.

"You're my friend, Cubone, and no one bullies my friends. Now how about you come up with the rest of us and play," Zorua said.

Cubone nodded and they ran back up onto the playground equipment.

Krokorok and his cronies stood off nearby and saw the Steelix transform back into Zorua.

"An illusion. Those guys are going down," Krokorok growled.

Timburr hopped off the swing set and ran over to get a drink of water. Scraggy appeared next to it and whispered something into his air. This caused Timburr to look up and glare at Charmeleon. Herdier did the same to Whimsicott and Lilligant. Krokorok did the same to Darumaka and Cubchoo. They were lying to the neutral Pokémon and turning them against the others.

Eevee was the first to notice that the other Pokémon had disappeared.

"Guys, where did the other Pokémon go?" he asked.

"They were just here," Flareon responded.

"Well, it looks like they're gone now," Glaceon said.

Suddenly Krokorok with the rest of his gang appeared down below the playground equipment.

"Payback time!" he shouted, using Rock Throw to toss a large boulder up toward them.

Chikorita saw this and used Razor Leaf to break apart the Rock Throw. She, Ralts, and Nidorino joined the others on the play equipment.

"You're still outnumbered Krokorok!" Eevee called down.

"Quiet, you!" Whimsicott shouted, using Razor Leaf.

Charmeleon and Flareon joined in with their own Fire-type attacks to counter.

"Now can we fight?" Charmeleon asked.

"No. Just counter their attacks," Eevee said.

Cubchoo used Icy Wind and the playground equipment became slick, causing the Pokémon to slip around.

"That's it! Time for some peace through strength!" Charmeleon roared, jumping off the playground equipment.

He prepared a Dragon Claw and directed it at Krokorok, but Timburr suddenly intervened and hit him with his wooden beam. Charmeleon rolled across the ground and Krokorok smiled.

"INCOMING!" Murkrow shouted, dropping down onto Krokorok's head and used Peck several times.

He then kicked off Krokorok and used Gust to launch Timburr into a sand pit, trapping the Fighting-type.

"Thanks Murkrow," Charmeleon growled, getting to his feet.

"No problem, bro," Murkrow responded.

Suddenly Zorua appeared next to them with a smile on her face. Cubone was next, then Chikorita and Nidorino. Ralts stayed up on the playground equipment. She was too much of a pacifist to involve herself in the battle.

Whimsicott and Lilligant fired a Razor Leaf attack, but it was countered by Flareon's Flamethrower.

"I got your back, cutie," she said to Charmeleon, winking at him.

Murkrow and Zorua snickered.

"We got your backs," Eevee responded, stepping forward with his evolutions by his side.

"Krokorok is mine," Charmeleon growled.

Eevee nodded and used Shadow Ball on Scraggy. Vaporeon used Bubblebeam on Darumaka. Jolteon used Thunderbolt, Umbreon used Faint Attack, Espeon used Psybeam, Glaceon used Ice Beam, Leafeon used Razor Leaf, Murkrow used Gust, Zorua used Faint Attack, Cubone used Bone Club, Chikorita used Vine Whip, and Nidorino used Poison Jab. All of the Pokémon were knocked out except Krokorok.

"You're mine," Charmeleon growled.

"Bring it!" Krokorok shouted, using Rock Throw.

Charmeleon countered with Dragon Rage and ran in to use Dragon Claw, but Krokorok disappeared at the last second. He reappeared and collided with Charmeleon on his left, using Faint Attack.

"I hate that move…," Nidorino growled, briefly glancing over at Zorua.

Charmeleon responded with Ember, but was countered with a Sandstorm attack. Charmeleon was buffeted with sand and then got hit by Krokorok's Rock Throw.

"Is that all you got?" Krokorok asked.

"Not even close," Charmeleon responded, using Ember.

His fire grew and the Ember then became Flamethrower, quickly overwhelming Krokorok and knocking him back.

"Now stay down," Charmeleon growled.

Krokorok did so. Eevee looked over at Timburr as his lower torso kicked, trying to free itself from the sand. Eevee pulled him out and glared at the Fighting-type.

"Why did you attack us?" he asked.

"Scraggy said Charmeleon was talking smack behind my back," Timburr explained.

"Herdier told me all of you were talking smack behind our backs," Lilligant added in.

"Krokorok said the same," Darumaka said.

"They lied to you," Espeon said.

"Jerks…," Umbreon added.

"We're sorry," Timburr apologized.

"It's okay," Eevee said, glaring at Krokorok, Herdier, and Scraggy.

"Thanks for helping," Charmeleon said.

"You're welcome," Eevee responded.

"Guys, we need to go," a young man said.

"That's my Trainer, bye!" Eevee called out, running with his evolutions.

"How does he have more than six Pokémon with him?" Zorua questioned.

"Don't know…," Charmeleon responded.

"Hey! We're leaving!" I shouted over at my Pokémon to get their attention.

"Come on guys!" Hilda responded.

Our Pokémon ran over to us.

"Did you guys have fun?" I asked them.

"Meh, it was a little boring," Charmeleon responded.


	25. Chapter XXV

**Chapter XXV**

Hilda and I walked away from the Pokémon Daycare and resumed our trip to Nacrene City.

"Nero Hishiro and Hilda White," a familiar voice called to us.

We turned and saw Cheren casually approaching us.

"Cheren Black," I responded in the same way he addressed us.

"How have you been, man?" he asked me.

"Good, pretty damn good," I said.

"So, you beat the Striaton city Gym?" Cheren asked me.

"Yeah, it was tough, but my Pokémon were strong and I got my Badge," I said.

"Good. Now, I challenge you to a battle," Cheren said, pointing at me.

"You're on!" I responded.

"Here we go again…," Hilda muttered under her breath.

Cheren and I faced off against each other and Hilda acted in as a referee.

"This will be a two-on-two Pokémon battle! Neither side is allowed to substitute their Pokémon!" Hilda announced.

"Go Murkrow!" I shouted, sending out the Dark/Flying-type.

"Go Liepard!" Cheren called out.

"Now what's that Pokémon?" I asked myself, readying my Pokédex.

"Liepard, the Cruel Pokémon. Their beautiful form comes from the muscles they have developed. They run silently in the night," my Pokédex said.

Liepard is a slender, primarily purple-colored feline Pokémon. It has a pink "mask" patterning over its eyes, a pink nose, and small yellow "eyebrows". It has two pairs of long yellow whiskers, with the tufted underside of its body and the tips of its legs also yellow. Its body is speckled with yellow rosettes, and it has a curling tail that looks somewhat like a backwards question mark or a sickle.

"Murkrow, use Peck!" I shouted.

"Counter with Fake Out," Cheren responded.

Liepard moved much faster than Murkrow and got to him first before clapping its paws together, creating a shockwave that pushed Murkrow back and caused him to flinch.

"Fast," I muttered.

"You haven't seen anything yet," Cheren responded.

"Neither have you," I added.

"Liepard, use Attract," Cheren said.

Liepard smiled at Murkrow and winked, sending a pink heart over, and hitting Murkrow with it. Murkrow immediately began swooning over Liepard.

"Murkrow, snap out of it and use Gust!" I shouted.

"_I can't Nero. She's so beautiful! I'm in LOOOOOOOOVE_!" Murkrow responded.

"End this with Shock Wave," Cheren said.

Liepard suddenly shot off a bolt of blue lightning that hit Murkrow and knocked him out.

"Murkrow is unable to battle!" Hilda called out.

I sighed and returned him to his Pokéball.

"Liepard is female since Attract worked, so let's make it a girl fight," I said, sending out Zorua.

"Use Fury Swipes!" Cheren and I both called out in unison.

Zorua and Liepard ran at each other and began hitting each other with their claws.

"Fake Out!" Cheren shouted.

"Faint Attack!" I responded.

Liepard clapped her paws together, but Zorua had already disappeared. She reappeared behind Liepard and hit the Cruel Pokémon, knocking her out.

"Liepard is unable to battle!" Hilda announced.

"Liepard, return, you did great," Cheren said.

He then sent out his next Pokémon and I scanned it with my Pokédex.

"Servine, the Grass Snake Pokémon. When it gets dirty, its leaves can't be used in photosynthesis, so it always keeps itself clean," my Pokédex said.

Similar to its pre-evolution, Snivy, Servine is primarily green with a cream-colored underside. It has a yellow collar-like structure that starts at the chest and proceeds behind the shoulders. Three palmate leaves grow along its back and tail. Servine has four short limbs and a small crest protruding from the back of its head. It has narrow red eyes and a sneering face.

"So you picked Snivy as your Starter?" I asked.

"Yup," Cheren responded.

"Cool," I said.

"Servine, use Vine Whip to hold Zorua down!" Cheren called out.

"Faint Attack to dodge!" I responded.

Servine sent twin vines out, but Zorua disappeared from view. Servine looked around, but Zorua appeared from above and hit Servine on the head.

"Use Pursuit!" I called out.

Zorua jumped off Servine's head and fired a ball of purple energy into the Grass-type.

"Leaf Tornado!" Cheren shouted.

Servine began rolling on its back and a massive tornado of leaves erupted from it. Zorua desperately tried to not get sucked into the twister.

"Hold on Zorua!" I shouted.

"_What do you think I'm doing_!?" she responded angrily.

She was then sucked up into the tornado and battered by the leaves.

"Finish this with Vine Whip," Cheren said.

Servine sent its vines into the twister, wrapped them around Zorua, and slammed her into the ground, knocking her out.

"Zorua is unable to battle! Cheren is victorious!" Hilda called out.

I ran over to Zorua and scooped her up in my arms.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"_I just got thrown around in a tornado and slammed into the ground. Do you think I'm okay_?" Zorua asked me incredulously.

"At least your attitude is still intact," I said.

"_Ha, ha… return me to my Pokéball now_," Zorua responded, rolling her eyes.

I did so and Cheren walked up to me.

"I'm impressed, Nero," he admitted.

"Really now?" I asked him, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah. You noticed Liepard was a female and sent out Zorua to counter attract. You're learning, which is surprising," Cheren said.

"Ha, ha," I responded.

"HELP!" we all heard a voice scream.

"Come on, someone needs our help!" I shouted, running off without hesitation.

"Still plays the hero?" Cheren asked Hilda.

"He's pretty damn good at it," Hilda responded.

I ran toward the sound of the screaming and saw a little girl sitting on the ground with her knees to her chest, crying.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked her, kneeling down beside her.

"This mean man stole my Lillipup!" she cried.

Hilda and Cheren then ran up behind me.

"What happened, Nero?" Cheren asked me.

"Someone stole this girl's Pokémon. Where'd they go?" I responded.

"They went into the cave… I don't want to go in there, I'm scared… Please, mister, can you get my Lillipup back for me?" the little girl asked me.

"Of course I will, but I need your help. What did this guy look like?" I asked.

"He was wearing some weird costume like he was a knight or something… and he had a big, stupid, meany face!" the girl responded.

Hilda snickered and quieted under my gaze.

"Alright, we'll get the big, stupid, meany face and get your Pokémon back. Hilda, stay with her and make sure she's safe," I said.

"But I don't want to babysit," Hilda hissed through clenched teeth.

"Too bad," I responded.

Hilda sighed and nodded.

"Let's get this guy, Cheren," I said.

"Let's," Cheren responded.

We then walked into the cave the girl had pointed out.

"This is Wellspring Cave," Cheren pointed out.

"You don't think the guy that she described was one of those Team Plasma weirdoes?" I asked.

"Maybe, but let's not dwell on that right now. We need to get that girl's Pokémon back," Cheren said.

"Yeah. Go Charmeleon!" I called out, sending him out.

"_What's up_?" he asked me.

"We need some light so we can get through this cave and look for a guy that stole a girl's Pokémon," I explained.

"_Do you always play the hero_?" Charmeleon asked me.

"Shut it and let's go," I responded.


	26. Chapter XXVI

**Chapter XXVI**

Cheren, Charmeleon, and I traversed the caves for a bit before coming up to an underground reservoir.

"Wow… if we weren't looking for some jerk who steals little girls' Pokémon, this would be a nice place to take Hilda on a date to," I muttered.

"Don't make me vomit," Cheren responded.

We then noticed a man dressed like he was in medieval times standing on the other side of the reservoir from us.

"Hey you!" I shouted, running around the reservoir to get to him.

Charmeleon followed me.

"So much for surprise…," Cheren muttered, following me.

The man saw me coming and sent out a Pokémon. It was a Drilbur.

"Use Rapid Spin, Drilbur!" the man called out.

Drilbur locked its claws together and spun toward me.

"_Incoming_!" Charmeleon roared, jumping over me and meeting Drilbur's Rapid Spin attack with his Dragon Claw, knocking the Ground-type back.

"Thanks, Charmeleon," I said, nodding at the Fire-type.

Suddenly he was hit with a small device that glowed red. Charmeleon looked down at the device with curiosity.

"_What the…_?" he questioned before a surge of electricity went over him, causing him to drop to his knees.

"Charmeleon!" I shouted, rushing to his side.

I looked at the man and saw him holding a device in his hand. It looked like a large mobile radio.

"Let's see if this works. Charmeleon, use Dragon Claw," the man said.

"What makes you think he'd listen to you!?" I shouted.

Charmeleon suddenly got to his feet and looked at me. His claws glowed blue and he swiped at me.

"Block it with Iron Tail!" an annoyingly familiar voice shouted.

A white blur ran in between Charmeleon and me and blocked Charmeleon's Dragon Claw. It Spectra and Sparx.

"How many times do I have to save your ass?" she asked me.

"Go all of you, stop these pesky kids!" the man shouted, sending out five other Pokémon.

I saw a Liepard among, but the others were all new to me.

"Whirlipede, the Curlipede Pokémon. Storing energy for evolution, it sits. But, when predators approach, it moves to stab them with poison spikes. Woobat, the Bat Pokémon. The heart-shaped mark left on a body after a Woobat has been attached to it is said to bring good fortune. Roggenrola, the Mantle Pokémon. The hexagonal-shaped hole is its ear. It has a tendency to walk in the direction the sound is coming from. Trubbish, the Garbage Pokémon. Wanting more garbage, they follow people who litter. They always belch poison gas," my Pokédex said.

Whirlipede is a gray, hard-shelled, curled tire-like Pokémon, with various spikes projecting out of the shell. Magenta rings adorn the various segments of its round body, with two especially long spikes or antennae-like extensions, as well as an extension on the opposite side of its body, banded with a darker shade of gray. The inner portion of its body is also dark gray. Its yellow eyes have pronounced gray eyelids.

Woobat is a blue, shaggy creature, resembling the head of a fruit bat. It has a large, piggish nose with a nostril in the shape of a heart. Its eyes are hidden behind two shaggy tufts of fur. It has a large mouth with a single fang, and two relatively small wings on either side of it.

Roggenrola is a Rock-type Pokémon with a rocky, blue-and-brown body. It has a hexagonal, yellow artifice in the center of its body, and a black hexagon within the feature. The feature resembles an eye, but it is actually an ear. Roggenrola have brown, upraised rocky features above their body, and similar brown rocks that seem to comprise their feet. Its body makes metallic sounds when knocked. Because of this, it was once believed to be a Steel-type Pokémon, before further examinations confirmed it to be a Rock type.

Trubbish resemble a full, dark green garbage bag that is knotted at the top. The "tied ends" of the "knot" act like ears. Trubbish have oval-shaped eyes, large triangular teeth that resemble broken glass, and arms that look like trash spilling out of small tears in the bag with pink and blue colored objects protruding out of them. Their feet are dark green and stubby.

"I got this joker, Nero. Help Charmeleon!" Cheren said, sending out his Servine.

I nodded and looked at Spectra.

"Help him. He's strong, but he's outnumbered big time," I said.

"Why help one, when you can help you both?" Spectra responded, grabbing two Pokéballs.

She sent out an Umbreon and an Espeon.

"Shadow! Espio! Help him out! Sparx, we're gonna help Charmeleon!" Spectra ordered.

Her two Eeveelutions stood on either side of Cheren's Servine. All three of them stared down the six Pokémon they were preparing to face.

Whirlipede used Rollout and was heading straight toward them.

"Servine, stop it with Vine Whip!" Cheren called out.

Servine sent out his vines and stopped Whirlipede in its tracks. Trubbish emitted a purple mist toward Servine, but it was dissipated by Espio's Psybeam attack. Umbreon fired a Shadow Ball attack and took out Woobat right away. Servine wrapped his vines around Whirlipede, lifted the Pokémon up off the ground, and slammed it down with enough force to knock it out. Drilbur suddenly appeared and hit Servine from behind with a Rapid Spin attack. Espio and Shadow were quick to come to Servine's aid.

Spectra, Sparx, and I stood side-by-side-by-side in front of Charmeleon, who glared hatefully at us. The device on his chest glowed red.

"We need to destroy that device. It's controlling him," I said.

"This is going to be fun," Spectra responded.

"As fun as stealing my God damned motorcycle?" I asked her.

Spectra smirked at my response.

"Not even close," she said.

"I'm getting it back after this," I said.

"It's already with your girlfriend and that little girl. That's how I knew you were here. Your girlfriend _really_ does not like me. She called me just about every name in the book. I laughed it off of course and came in here looking to help you," Spectra said.

"Why do you want to help me?" I asked.

"I got nothing better to do. Your motorcycle has run out of gas," Spectra revealed.


	27. Chapter XXVII

**Chapter XXVII**

Charmeleon glared at us and fired a Flamethrower. Spectra and I ducked under the flames.

"Sparx, use Thunderbolt!" Spectra shouted.

Sparx responded with her own attack, but Charmeleon absorbed it with his Dragon Claw and then knocked Sparx into the reservoir.

"Oh no!" Spectra called out as Sparx sank.

I responded quickly and dove into the water after the white Pikachu that's been a major pain in my ass since about the beginning of my journey.

I grabbed the unconscious Electric-type and began remerging. We surfaced together and I swam to the water's edge, seeing Charmeleon firing attacks at Spectra, who dodged them with ease.

"He's stronger than he normally is…," I muttered to myself.

"_It's the… device_," Sparx responded, coughing up water.

"We need to get it off him," I said.

"_We can't get close to him without getting burned to a crisp_," Sparx said, struggling to get to her feet.

"Maybe we can try something a bit more long ranged," I said, bringing out Cubone.

"Cubone. Charmeleon's mind has been taken over by a bad guy and I need you to throw your bone as hard as you can at the little device on his chest," I said.

Cubone's eyes widened.

"…," he responded.

"I know you can do it!" I shouted.

Cubone nodded and threw his bone as hard as he could. It spun through the air and hit Charmeleon right in the chest, cracking the device slightly. He started returning back to his old self.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Not so fast!" the man responded, dialing up the frequency on his mind control device.

Charmeleon roared in pain, clutching his head and the device glowed even more than before.

"_Sorry Nero_," Cubone apologized.

"It's okay; I still need your help though. We need to distract him so one of us can destroy that device once and for all," I said.

"_Got it_," both Cubone and Sparx said in unison.

I climbed out of the reservoir and we all ran at Charmeleon from different directions.

"OVER HERE!" I shouted, grabbing his attention.

He fired a Flamethrower and I ducked behind a stalagmite.

"_Hey ugly, your mother was a gecko_!" Sparx called out.

Charmeleon fired a Flamethrower at her, but she dodged it as well.

"_You can't get me, you can't get me_!" Cubone taunted, turning Charmeleon's attention to him.

He readied a Dragon Rage attack, but I had come up behind him and ripped the device off his chest. I threw it on the ground and crushed it beneath my boot.

Charmeleon wavered and fell to the ground.

"_Ugh… what happened_?" he asked me.

"You were being controlled by that guy, but we freed you," I explained.

Charmeleon looked over at Sparx and nodded a thank you to the Electric-type Pokémon.

"_Then how about we set that son of a bitch on fire_?" Charmander responded, getting to his feet.

I nodded and grinned to myself. Servine, Espio, and Shadow had just finished taking down the man's Pokémon and were backing him into a corner.

"It's over. Give us that girl's Pokémon back! We know you took it! She described you perfectly, right down to your big, stupid, meany face!" Cheren shouted, pointing his finger at the man.

"It isn't over, you fool," the man responded, aiming his control device at the three Pokémon in front of him.

He fired three of the same devices used to control Charmeleon, but they were all destroyed by a stream of fire. Charmeleon, Cubone, Spectra, Sparx, and I ran over and joined the others.

"_It __is__ over_," Charmeleon growled.

"You will all be under my control!" he shouted, aiming his device at Charmeleon, but I rushed him and tackled him to the ground.

I began punching him several times in the face. I ripped the device out of his hands and used it as a club, destroying it in the process and breaking the man's nose as well as a few teeth. I pulled the only unopened Pokéball off his belt, hoping it to be the girl's Lillipup and went back to punching him.

Finally, Cheren pulled me off him and the man spat blood and pieces of teeth onto the cave ground.

He pulled out a regular radio.

"I need immediate evac, right now!" he shouted, spraying blood into the radio.

He smiled bloody and broken teeth at me and a Pokémon suddenly teleported beside him.

"Gothorita, the Manipulate Pokémon. According to many old tales, it creates friends for itself by controlling sleeping children on starry nights," my Pokédex said.

Gothorita has a black "hair style" featuring two large balls like "buns," one on each side, with smaller tear drop shaped pieces hanging from each. Adorning its hair on either side are four white ribbon bows, two on each bun, one at the segments attached to the head and the other on the outside. It has a pale, purple face with cyan irises and red lips, possibly "lipstick," as well as two slender, handless arms. It has two white ribbon bows on its skirt with squat legs beneath.

"You all better watch your backs… Team Plasma _will_ destroy you," the man growled before he, his Pokémon, and the Gothorita disappeared.

"So he was Team Plasma," I muttered.

"What exactly are their motives? First they preach about wanting to liberate Pokémon, and then this guy is experimenting with some device that can control them…," Cheren muttered to himself.

"They really have an identity crisis," Spectra added, returning Espio and Shadow to their Pokéballs.

I immediately opened the Pokéball that the Team Plasma guy was carrying and thankfully it was the girl's Lillipup. I returned it to its Pokéball and sighed in relief.

"Thanks. Both of you. Especially you, Spectra," I said.

"You're welcome, kind sir," she responded, bowing mockingly.

"You may be a pain in the ass, but you always seem to come through for me. Glad to call you a friend," I said, holding out my hand.

Spectra seemed to be taken back by what I said and looked at my hand as if it was a snake.

"A friend…?" she questioned me.

"Yeah," I said, nodding.

Spectra then smiled and shook my hand as well.

"Put it back," I said, noticing her other hand reaching into my pocket to snag my wallet.

She groaned and let my wallet go before stepping back.

"Hilda has the keys for your motorcycle. Be sure to refuel it for when I need to steal it again, because, well, you know me," Spectra said, winking at me.

"Sure thing," I responded.

Spectra and Sparx then left the cave.

Cheren and I followed suit and rejoined Hilda and the little girl.

"Did you get him back!? Did you get him back!?" the little girl asked me.

"Yes, here's Lillipup," I said, handing her the Pokéball containing her Pokémon.

"OH THANK YOU SOOOOOOO MUCH!" she screamed, hugging me.

"You're welcome," I said.

"Nero, you're soaking wet, what happened in there?" Hilda asked me.

"Long story. Tell you later. Where's my motorcycle?" I asked her.

"Over there. It's out of gas. That bitch used it all up and left us with it," Hilda muttered lowly so the girl couldn't hear her bad language.

"Calm down. She saved me in that cave," I said.

"Really?" Hilda asked me.

"Yeah. She's good person, though she can be a pain," I said.

"I still don't like her," Hilda muttered.

"Sure you're not just jealous?" I asked her.

"Shut up," she responded.

The little girl then ran off home with her reclaimed Pokémon. Cheren returned Servine to his Pokéball and bid us farewell. I returned Charmeleon and Cubone to their Pokéballs and joined Hilda in pushing my motorcycle the rest of the way to Nacrene City.


	28. Chapter XXVIII

**Chapter XXVIII**

After about an hour pushing my motorcycle, Hilda and I got to Nacrene City.

"FINALLY!" Hilda snapped.

"Alright. You go to the market to get food and supplies for us all and I'll gas up my motorcycle and look for the Gym," I said.

"Deal," Hilda responded, heading off toward the market.

I pushed my motorcycle next to a gas pump and paid the clerk inside for its usage. I filled my tank and absolutely loved the sound of the engine when it roared back to life.

"Much better," I said.

I then rode off to the Pokémon Center which was right next to the market and healed my Pokémon.

I waited outside the market for Hilda to come out and then two familiar faces caught my eye. It was Spectra and N.

"Greetings Nero Hishiro," N said, bowing in front of me.

"Hey. So you two are traveling together?" I asked.

"Not necessarily. I noticed soon after our meeting at the Dreamyard that my Puzzle Cube was missing. Spectra and I soon met again and she seemed to have possession of my missing item," N explained.

"It was after we met in Wellspring Cave," Spectra added in.

"Yes. Spectra told me of what occurred in the cave. I'm impressed with you, Nero, risking so much for a stranger's Pokémon, a friend's Pokémon, and your own," N commented.

"Well, people say I have a hero complex," I responded.

"We all have complexes. Spectra has thieving urges, you're heroic to the point of being reckless, and Spectra tells me Ms. White has jealousy issues," N said.

I began laughing.

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?" Hilda snapped, running over with bags of Pokémon and human food in her hands.

"My apologies, my intentions were not to insult you. I was simply repeating what Spectra mentioned," N explained.

"So you think I have jealousy issues?" Hilda asked, getting into Spectra's face.

"Yes," Spectra and I answered.

Hilda glared at me and I regretted opening my damn mouth.

"I want to battle you. Three-on-three. Right now!" Hilda snapped.

"Hmm… interesting. I'd like to watch this," N said.

"Same here," I added in.

"Alright, I accept your challenge, Hilda, but let's make this interesting. If I win, I get to take Nero out on a date," Spectra said.

"Wait, what?" I questioned.

"Ooh, the plot thickens," N commented, chuckling to himself.

"And if I win?" Hilda asked.

"Hmm… I promise to never steal from Nero and you ever again," Spectra said.

"How can I trust your word?" Hilda asked.

"I never break my promises. Very similar to Nero," Spectra said.

"Deal," Hilda said.

"Wait a second! Hilda, you know if you lose, I have to go on a date with_ her_, right?" I asked.

"I won't lose," Hilda responded.

"So, a three-on-three is it?" Spectra asked.

"Yes. Neither side will be able to switch out Pokémon," Hilda responded.

"Okay. Go Aura!" Spectra called out, sending out her nicknamed Riolu.

"A Fighting-type… Both Nidorino and Ralts have an advantage… Go Ralts!" Hilda responded.

"Ralts has a type advantage, but no battle experience," I commented.

"It seems Hilda is at a disadvantage despite her advantage," N said.

"Aura, use Force Palm!" Spectra called out.

Aura ran in with a glowing palm and hit Ralts in the center of her body, pushing her back slightly.

"Ralts, use Confusion!" Hilda called out.

"_But… I don't want to fight_," Ralts responded.

"Why aren't you doing anything?" Hilda asked, not being able to hear her Pokémon.

"Ralts doesn't want to fight," I told her.

"Please, Ralts. Help me with this," Hilda pleaded.

"_Okay…_," Ralts responded reluctantly.

Her eyes glowed blue and she launched Riolu across the ground with a powerful blast of psychic energy.

"Whoa…," Spectra responded in amazement.

Ralts then began glowing.

"She's evolving," I pointed out, readying my Pokédex.

"Kirlia, the Emotion Pokémon. If its Trainer becomes happy, it overflows with energy, dancing joyously while spinning about," my Pokédex said.

Kirlia has a white body and looks as if it's wearing a tutu. Kirlia has skinny, green legs. Kirlia's hair doesn't block its eyes as much as Ralts's hair does. Kirlia's hair has bangs that reach down to its shoulders and the two red horns have shifted their position, making them look like hair pins.

"Riolu, quick use Metal Claw!" Spectra called out, not hesitating to attack.

"Double Team to dodge!" Hilda called out.

Kirlia smiled and created several copies of herself, surrounding Riolu.

"Use Aura to find the real copy!" Spectra called out immediately.

Riolu closed her eyes and her ears lifted. She then smiled to herself.

"Force Palm, now!" Spectra called out.

Riolu lunged out and hit the real Kirlia with the Fighting-type attack.

Kirlia skidded back and glared at Riolu. She then began glowing green and fired several glowing leaves at Riolu.

"What move was that?" I questioned.

"That was Magical Leaf," N revealed.

"Magical Leaf?" I questioned.

"It's a move that never misses," N added in.

Riolu fell to the ground, unable to battle. Spectra returned her to her Pokéball and brought out her Umbreon, Shadow.

"Kirlia, be careful. Psychic-type moves don't have any effect on Dark-types," Hilda warned.

"Umbreon, use Dark Pulse!" Spectra called out.

Umbreon lifted up onto his hind legs and slammed his front paws into the ground sending a pulse of dark energy toward Kirlia.

"Use Teleport to get away!" Hilda called out.

Kirlia suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Shadow.

"Faint Attack!" Spectra called out.

Shadow suddenly disappeared and then reappeared behind Kirlia and hit her, knocking her out.

"Kirlia, you were wonderful," Hilda said to her Psychic-type, returning her.

She then brought out Nidorino. He looked determined, clawing at the ground in front of him.

"Use Poison Jab!" Hilda shouted.

"Knock him back with Dark Pulse!" Spectra countered.

Nidorino ran forward with his horn glowing purple, but Shadow sent out the pulse of dark energy into him. Nidorino; however, didn't falter and charged straight through the Dark Pulse, hitting Shadow with his Poison Jab attack.

"Double Kick!" Hilda called out.

Nidorino kept charging and kicked Shadow across the ground with his back legs.

"Finish this with Fury Attack!" Hilda called out.

Nidorino charged straight into Shadow, knocking him out.

"You're pretty good, Hilda, and your Pokémon are strong," Spectra said, returning Shadow to his Pokéball.

"Thanks, same to you," Hilda responded.

"But I'm done kidding around, I'm not gonna stop stealing from you two anytime soon. It's too much fun," Spectra said, sending out Sparx.

"Volt Iron Tail!" Spectra called out.

Sparx charged up a Volt Tackle and an Iron Tail simultaneously, channeling all of the Volt Tackle's electricity into her Iron Tail, thus eliminating the recoil effect, and then charged, hitting Nidorino with the electrically-charged Iron Tail, knocking him out with that one move.

"Holy shit…," I responded.

Hilda's eyes widened when Nidorino went down. She returned him to his Pokéball and then sent out Chikorita.

"We can do this, Chikorita! Use Razor Leaf!" Hilda called out.

"Send it back with Iron Tail," Spectra responded calmly.

Chikorita swung her leaf, sending more at Sparx, but the attack was sent back into the Grass-type by Sparx's Iron Tail.

"Finish this with Thunder," Spectra said.

Sparx fired the massive amount of electricity through the air and hit Chikorita, knocking her out in one hit.

"Chikorita, no!" Hilda cried out as her last Pokémon fell, sealing the victory for Spectra.

Hilda lowered her head toward the ground and returned Chikorita to her Pokéball.

"I lost…," she muttered.

"Hilda," Spectra said softly, approaching her.

Hilda looked up a little.

"It was a good loss. I'm guessing that was your first real battle, and you put up an amazing fight, but I've been battling for a while and I had more experience then you," Spectra said.

"Guess so. Have fun on your… you know… with Nero and I swear to God if you lay one finger on him, I will hunt you down and kill you," Hilda said.

"Don't worry about me, Nero isn't my type. I honestly made him the wager to get under your skin, but that didn't work and I couldn't exactly back out of it. Well, I'm a woman of my word, so I will meet you out in front of the Nacrene City Museum five o'clock tonight, Nero. Don't be late, and try dressing nice," Spectra said.

I was not looking forward to tonight one bit.


	29. Chapter XXIX

**Chapter XXIX**

Hilda and I rented a motel room and I used that to prepare for my "date" with Spectra. I was not excited. At all. One bit. I knew I was gonna end the night with several missing items.

I sighed as I buttoned up a dress shirt and combed back my hair.

"Nero…," I heard Hilda say my name.

I walked out of the bathroom and found her sitting at the end of our single bed.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting next to her.

"I guess I'm kind of worried about tonight…," Hilda admitted.

"Why?" I asked and immediately regretted it.

"We're in a relationship and you're going out with another girl. A pretty girl, I might add, and a pretty girl that you seem to favor over me in every argument," Hilda pointed out.

I felt bad and hoped that what I said next would at least get a smile from her. I got down on my knees in front of her to look her in the eyes.

"Hilda Alexandra White. You are the only girl I'll ever love. I consider myself to be blessed because I get to go to sleep with you, I dream of you, I wake up with you, and I spend the day _with you_. You helped turn this journey into the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'm sorry if I pick Spectra's side over yours in an argument, but I only do so because I care for you. If I made you feel right when you were wrong, then I'd be a horrible person. Nothing is going to matter tonight. We're just two friends hanging out. You will be on my mind the entire night and I will not leave you for some barefoot nomad who habitually steals from others. She may claim to be some master thief, but she is nowhere near good enough to steal me away from you," I said.

Hilda smiled and fell into me for a kiss. I fell back and she landed on top of me.

"I love you so much, Nero," she said.

"I know. Now, get off me, so I can go "have fun" with Spectra," I responded.

Hilda rolled her eyes and got off me. I got to my feet and walked out the door.

The evening was cool and the sun was starting to set. I walked my way to the Nacrene City Museum and saw Spectra waiting for me. I had to do a double take to make sure it was her, but figured no sane person would have silver hair and silver eyes.

She was looking beautiful in a knee-length silver dress that glimmered beneath the fading sunlight. Her hair was down and hung over her shoulders. I was amazed to see how beautiful her face was. I was even more amazed when I realized she was wearing shoes.

"Holy shit, you're wearing shoes," I pointed out, getting her attention.

"Not quite," Spectra responded, lifting up a foot to reveal the bottom of her shoes had been cut out so her feet could were still bare.

"Well, you look nice either way," I said.

"Thank you," Spectra responded with a smile.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked her.

"How about the museum since we're here," Spectra responded and I nodded my confirmation.

We walked into the museum together and I was taken aback by its enormity. It was five stories high and lined with several exhibits. There were three Dragon-type Pokémon statues in the center of the museum.

I pulled out my Pokédex and aimed it at the statues.

"Reshiram, the Vast White Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with fire. It helps those who want to build a world of truth. Zekrom, the Deep Black Pokémon. This legendary Pokémon can scorch the world with lightning. It assists those who want to build an ideal world. Kyurem, the Boundary Pokémon. It generates a powerful, freezing energy inside itself, but its body became frozen when the energy leaked out," my Pokédex said.

Reshiram is a white-colored, bipedal Pokémon of seemingly draconian and mammalian basis, with some of the avian features of feathers. Reshiram's snout is mammalian in appearance, most resembling something vulpine or even canine, or possibly even a goat. Streaming out from the upper side of the snout and outward from the head is a long, voluminous wispy mane, the top of which forms a spike or small head-crest of some sort. Reshiram's face is fringed with spiky features, with one small, pointed extension of it below the chin. Reshiram's neck is long and slender, with a collar-esque protrusion of fur or feathers seeming held in place by two somewhat glass-like neck-bands, with similar bands present on the "wrists" of Reshiram's forelimbs. Reshiram's forelimbs are expansive, wing-like appendages or some unusual sort of wings themselves; the beginning portions of the limbs are slender and generally conventionally arm-like, but flare out into a more wing-like, feathered section farther on the limb, sporting four claws on the leading edge. On Reshiram's chest is a feathered feature, with the lower portion protruding outward to a point. Long feathers spread out from Reshiram's thighs, its feet with large claws—three in front, and the one in the back positioned at an angle somewhat like high heels. Reshiram's tail is a thick mass of a center-most plume and ribbon-like secondary extensions, surrounded by two large bands. This tail is based on an electric turbine.

Zekrom is a bipedal Pokémon of dragon- and dinosaur-like basis. Zekrom is mainly a shade of black and a darker gray, with darker patches on various portions of its body. It has red scleras, white irises and black pupils, as well as a small horn-like protrusion on the tip of its snout. Its head sports a thundercloud-like crest tipped with light-blue coloration. At the base of its neck is a black, stud-like feature, and atop its shoulders are similar, larger features resembling armor padding. The bases of its wings also have such padding, and a fanned, splayed, seemingly webbed shape with a small "wing-spike" on one edge. The lower length of Zekrom's arms extenuate into splayed, seemingly webbed, somewhat baseball-mitt-like formations, with three-clawed, dark-colored hands on the undersides. The front portion of Zekrom's waist is black-colored, with its belly and thighs having thin striations down their length. Its knees are black, as are the foremost parts of its three-clawed feet and spiked heels. Zekrom's tail consists of large, round, conical and spiked formation, likened to an electricity generator, with a black inner portion and bands on the tip of the outside portion.

Kyurem is a gray and blue colored, bipedal Pokémon of indefinable but seemingly draconic basis. Kyurem has a unique blue head and snout and has yellow eyes without pupils, has a pair of pointed light bluish horns on its head and a yellow crest on its skull. Its jaws are frozen shut by the ice covering its head. Kyurem's neck is long and gray in color with lines running around its whole body, legs, arms and tail. Kyurem has two arms, each with its own claw and each arm is jointed together from its blue oddly shaped wings. Its wings are believed to be used for flying as well as storing cold air and have two spikes of ice each. The ice covering the wings is breakable, revealing gray tendril-like appendages on Kyurem's back. The right side of its body seems to be damaged in some way, as the wing and horn on its head on that side are shorter; the right side of its head also has a spiked edge near its jaw hinge that is absent from its left. Its legs are somewhat slender, unlike Reshiram or Zekrom, and has three sharp ice-like claws on each enormous foot. Its tail has three blue icicle-shaped spikes on its tip. Like its fellow Tao trio members, its tail appears to be some sort of propulsion device or a container of energy; exactly what it is based on is unclear, but it may be a damaged turbine.

"You know, I've read the legend about these three," Spectra said.

"Really?" I asked her.

"Yeah. The origins of Zekrom and Reshiram are told in legends, as they were once a single powerful Dragon Pokémon used by twin heroes in order to create the Unova region. But the brothers each sought something different in life; truth for the older brother and ideals for the younger, and they began to argue, then fight, over whose side was right. The single dragon, in response, split into two Pokémon: Reshiram, who sided with the older twin, and Zekrom, who sided with the younger twin. The two dragons were equally matched as they battled and neither conquered the other. As a result, the brothers set aside their differences and equally declared that there was no right side, either. But the sons of the heroes resumed the fight, and Reshiram and Zekrom destroyed the region with their fire and lightning powers. They subsequently disappeared afterward. Kyurem comes in because he was created by the leftovers of the two dragons when they split from the original," Spectra explained.

"You're very knowledgeable," an older, dark-skinned woman with blue hair commented.

"Thank you," Spectra responded.

"It is also thought that one could control these dragons with the White Stone for Reshiram, the Black Stone for Zekrom, and the Ice Crown for Kyurem," the woman said.

"Primitive Pokémon mind control, fun," I responded.

"Hmm?" the woman questioned me.

"We had some issues with a man who was using a mind control device to control Pokémon. He took over my Charmeleon's mind, but I freed him," I said.

"What?" the woman questioned me further.

"It's true ma'am," Spectra responded.

"That is disturbing…," the woman said.

Suddenly the lights went out through the whole museum.

"What the hell is going on?" the woman questioned.

The skylight above us suddenly shattered, raining glass shards down toward us.

"Look out!" I shouted, pushing both Spectra and the woman out of the way.

Men in medieval-like costumes then began descending into the museum by rope from a helicopter hovering above. The museum was under attack by Team Plasma!


	30. Chapter XXX

Truth & Ideals

**Chapter XXX**

"Charmeleon! Murkrow! Zorua! Cubone! I need your help!" I called out.

"Sparx! Aura! Shadow! Espio! Come on out!" Spectra called out.

Our eight Pokémon lined up in front of us while the Team Plasma Grunts moved through the museum. Civilians began running out to safety, leaving only the woman, Spectra, and me along with the Grunts.

"Kids, I can't ask you to get in the middle of this. It's too dangerous," the woman said.

"We don't need you to ask us," I responded.

"Lenora!" we heard a man call out.

A small man with thick glasses came clambering over.

"The museum is under attack!" he announced.

"Captain Obvious," Spectra muttered.

"We know that. Get out so we can defend _my _museum," Lenora responded.

The man nodded and ran out of the museum.

"Fine. You can help, but be careful," Lenora said.

Spectra and I nodded and we ran up the stairs to confront the Grunts.

They were busy bashing through cases containing valuable artifacts and other old stuff you'd find in a museum.

"Murkrow use Gust!" I shouted.

Murkrow began flapping his wings and a powerful wind blew two Grunts into a far wall and knocked them out.

"_They were blown away by my good looks_," Murkrow responded, waggling his eyebrows down at Sparx, who rolled her eyes.

"_Pay attention, Murkrow_!" Zorua snapped firing a Pursuit into an incoming Magnemite.

That's when I looked up toward the broken skylight and saw Colress lowering himself down into the museum. He was then swarmed by dozens of Magnemite.

"Shit…," I muttered.

"Take them out," Colress ordered.

The Magnemite then began flying in toward us.

"Charmeleon, Flamethrower!" I shouted.

"Aura, help with Force Palm!" Spectra added in.

Charmeleon exhaled a stream of fire into the horde of Magnemite as Riolu jumped onto one, fired a Force Palm into it, and continued jumping on others.

"Spectra, keep those Magnemite away! Cubone, Zorua, Murkrow, come with me!" I shouted.

"Sparx, Espio, and Shadow. Help him out!" Spectra called out.

Lenora then brought out a Herdier, who used its various moves to keep the Magnemite at bay.

I ran up the next flight of stairs to combat with the other Grunts, but a large man stood in my way. He was like seven-feet tall and looked mean.

"Sparx, Thunderbolt," I said.

She nodded and fired the attack, but the man just brushed it off.

"_Uh oh…_," Sparx commented as the man charged and grabbed me by the neck with one hand.

He lifted me off the ground and began choking me.

"_Let go of my bro_!" Murkrow shouted, diving in to use Peck on the massive man's face.

The man grabbed Murkrow and threw him into a glass case that held several evolutionary stones.

"Murkrow!" I shouted as the man threw me over the ledge, three stories up.

Murkrow then began glowing, his wing having landed on a Dusk Stone in the case. He was evolving. His evolved form flew through the air and down to catch me with his talons. He began flying back toward the third story and threw me into the large man. I kicked him in the face and brought him down.

I looked at my savior and pulled out my Pokédex.

"Honchkrow, the Big Boss Pokémon. If one utters a deep cry, many Murkrow gather quickly. For this, it is called "Summoner of Night."," my Pokédex said.

Honchkrow is roughly twice the size of its pre-evolution, Murkrow. Its feathers are mainly dark blue, while the underside of its wings is partially red. The tail's base is a white, cylindrical stalk, on which there is a growth of red feathers on the end. Honchkrow has a white and prominent crest of feathers on its chest that bears resemblance to a beard or cravat. Honchkrow has black feet with four toes, arranged in similar fashion as Murkrow's. Its head is supported by a broad and short neck. It has a slightly curved, yellow beak. The circular eyes have a white cornea and the pupils are red. It has dark blue eyelids. A large feather crest on its head makes it appear to be wearing a fedora hat that has spikes extending from the back. Its specific coat of feathers makes it bear vague resemblance to a man dressed in a formal suit and a hat.

"_Wow, and I thought I was good looking before. I'm gorgeous now_," Honchkrow said, admiring himself in the mirror.

I then saw the Plasma Grunts climbing onto the statues of Reshiram, Zekrom, and Kyurem. They were pulling stones out of Reshiram and Zekrom and removing a crown from Kyurem. They were the White Stone, Black Stone, and Ice Crown Lenora had talked about.

"Oh no you don't!" I shouted, running toward the ledge.

I jumped off it and collided with the man who was pulling the White Stone off the Reshiram statue.

"Get off kid!" the man shouted.

"You get off!" I responded, elbowing him in the nose and grabbing the White Stone from him.

I then lost my grip and fell from the statue. Another God damned three stories. This time, Kirlia appeared next to me, touched me, and used Teleport to land me on the ground floor safely next to Hilda.

"I can't leave you alone for five seconds can I?" she asked me.

"Just help us!" I snapped.

"We got what we need, retreat!" Colress called out.

The Team Plasma Grunts that weren't knocked out began retreating and a Gothorita appeared to Teleport the unconscious ones away. The Magnemite even began retreating. I noticed immediately that the Black Stone and Ice Crown were gone. I still had the White Stone in my hand.

"What is that?" Hilda asked me.

I was about to tell her, but it suddenly phased straight into my hand. I felt weak and fainted right there.

"_You are a hero who seeks the Truth; therefore, I have deemed you worthy_," a booming voice said into my skull.

I woke up in a hospital bed with Hilda, Spectra, Lenora, and all our Pokémon watching me.

"Good morning," I responded.

"Nero… um… something happened, Sweetheart," Hilda said softly.

"What!? What happened!?" I asked frantically.

She held a mirror in front of my face and I looked into it. I was absolutely shocked by what I saw. My dark brown eyes were now light blue and my midnight blue hair was now streaked with white like I had been struck by lightning or something close to the effect.

"What in the hell is going on?" I asked, hoping for someone to give me an answer.

7


End file.
